Alas de la desesperación
by Yoyito
Summary: "Un nuevo comienzo"..."Es un secreto"..."Recuerden un ángel tiene prohibido amar"...Para Sora, Vanitas , Ventus y Roxas tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con el mundo, entrar a la preparatoria es una aventura tanto emocionante como aterradora. SoRiku, AkuRoku, VanVen.
1. Prólogo

**_Hola aquí Yoyito, esté es mi primer fic, siempre he estado leyendo fics desde que conocí la pagina que es desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo y despúes de tanto pero tanto tiempo por fin decidí escribir un fic, Amo KH y pues bueno se me vino está idea loca._ Estoy algo nerviosa XD**

**Los personajes de Kingdom hearts no me pertenecen. que triste u.u  
**

**(Editado: 12/10/14.) **

* * *

**PROLOGO**

"¡Corran, no se detengan!" Gritó una voz. Era de noche a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos. Varias personas se alejaban de la masacre que estaba sucediendo.

"Mamá. ¿Donde está papá tengo miedo?" Un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños veía a su madre que lo llevaba en brazos.

"Calma pequeño, todo esto acabará pronto."Su madre cabellos castaños, trató de calmarlo.

"Pero Papá tiene que venir con nosotros." Alego el pequeño.

"¡Sora! Obedece a mamá." En tono de regaño le dijo un niño más grande con cabellos negros.

"Se están acercando. Necesitamos ir más deprisa. Aerith, Tifa está es nuestra única oportunidad." Alertó una voz, la voz de una joven. Las figuras seguían corriendo desesperadas, pasando por unos grandes árboles.

"¡Tifa! Lleva a Ventus y yo cargaré a Roxas. " Dijo la chica tomando a un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

"Ven, no te sueltes de mamá, sostente muy fuerte. ¿Entendido?" Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros mientras cargaba al otro niño rubio. El niño solo asintió.

"¡Van! ¡Corre y empieza a subir al barco!" Aerith le ordenó a su hijo. Vanitas, el niño mayor de cabellos negros obedeció. Comenzó a correr más rápido.

"Mami. ¿Por qué estamos huyendo? ¿Qué esta pasando? Respóndeme por favor." decía el pequeño rubio, mientras miraba a su madre que iba adelante de él con su hermano en brazos.

"Se los explicaremos después. Tú no te preocupes." Tifa volteo a ver a su hijo que estaba en brazos de la chica de cabellos rojos.

Seguían corriendo por el cauce del rió. "Madre, ya lo veo pero es algo pequeño." Gritó Vanitas.

Era una barca pequeña por mucho para cinco personas.

Aerith se acercó a su hijo mayor entregandole a su hijo menor. "Van, por favor carga a Sora." Vanitas cargo a su pequeño hermano con cuidado. La madre los vio con ojos llorosos. "Promete que lo vas a cuidar muy bien." Puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

"Mami ¿Por qué dices eso?¿Qué ya no me quieres?" El pequeño castaño empezó a sollorzar.

"Sora, no llores. Mamá, te quiere con todo el corazón al igual que a Vanitas." Intentó contener las lagrimas. "Vanitas es buen hermano mayor... y sé que te cuidará bien." Aerith abrazó a sus hijos despúes se separo de ellos y acomodó a los infantes en la pequeña embarcación.

"Mamá. Dime ¿Qué está pasando?" Decía Roxas bajando de los brazos de la chica, corrió para ir con su madre.

Tifa bajo a Ventus. Y los niños por instinto se tomarón de las manos. "Mis pequeños traviesos, yo estaré bien, no hay tiempo de explicaciones...Hagan lo que les digo y suban rápido." Abrazó y besó a cada uno de sus hijos. Los tomó de las manos sentándolos en la embarcación.

"Sophia...Prométeme que los cuidaras como si fueran tus hijos." Aerith dijo mientras encaraba a la joven que las acompañaba.

"Yo también te pido lo mismo, confió en que los protegerás con tu vida." Tifa veía a la chica de cabellos rojizos.

"...Sus majestades. Lo prometo, se los prometí antes y no dejaré que los encuentren. Pondré mi vida antes que las de ellos, los guiaré y entrenaré como lo desean... Los quiero como si fueran míos, siempre lo he hecho." Se inclinaba la joven ante ellas. Los niños vierón la escena, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

"¡Madre!Esto fue culpa mía. ¿Verdad?...Yo ocasione esto." Vanitas le gritó a su madre.

Aerith se acercó a su hijo. "¡No! Vanitas nunca digas eso. No fue culpa de nadie lo que ocurrió." La castaña besó la frente de su hijo.

"Mami… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué Vani dice eso?... ¿No vendrás con nosotros?" Entre sollozos decía el pequeño Sora.

"No llores, mi vida. Ahora Sofia cuidará bien de ti...No te portes mal con ella y obedécela en lo que te diga." Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo menor.

"Pero…" Sora fue interrumpido por su madre.

"Ahora confío en que obedecerán a Sofía como si fuera yo.. sino lo hacen me enojaré mucho." Les dijo en tono algo molesto ante estó Sora y Vanitas asintieron la cabeza.

"¡Mama, No puedes dejarnos así!" Gritó Roxas tomando aire para evitar llorar.

"¡Mami no entiendo nada!" Lloriqueaba el pequeño Ventus.

Tifa se acercó a sus pequeños. "Tranquilos Rox, Ven todo estára bien... A donde van es más seguro. No quiero que les pase algo y sé que Sophia los cuidará bien. No teman. Prométanme que se portaran bien con Lady Sofía. Si no lo prometen mamá estará muy triste...Promesa de meñique ¿De acuerdo?" Tifa levantó su meñique. Ven y Roxas hicieron lo mismo y entrelazaron sus meñiques con el de su madre.

Tifa y Aerith se acercaban a la chica pelirroja que lloraba. Ambas abrazaron a la joven "Todo está bien." dijo Tifa poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

"Confiamos en ti. De no ser así, no estarías aquí." Decía Aerith abrazándola más fuerte.

"Es hora de que se marchen están apunto de llegar." Tifa tomo a la joven de la mano y la subió a la embarcación.

Tifa y Aerith empujaron el pequeño bote al mar. En ese momento los tres menores comenzaron a gritar y a patalear mientras que Vanitas sujetaba a su hermano, Sophia sujetaba a los gemelos.

" ¡Roxas, Ventus!¡Los amo con todo mi corazón! "Gritaba la mujer de cabellos negros.

"¡Vanitas, Sora! ¡Siempre estarán en mi corazón los amo!" Gritó Aertih.

Los niños seguían llorando y gritando. El mayor de ellos se mordiá el labio intentando no llorar.

" ¡No les fallaré. Prometo que los guiaré, los cuidaré y los amaré como si fueran mis propios hijos" Grito Sophía. En ese momento la chica levantó su mano y empezó a recitar en una lengua extraña.

De su mano salió una luz que abrió un portal extraño de color barco empezó a dirigirse a ese espacio que se había abierto en el mar, la joven volteo para ver por última vez a Tifa y Aerith

" Adiós mis queridas amigas...No fracasaré...Les daré una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo mundo...Lo único que quiero es que vivan." Con esto desapareció el barco de la vista de Aerith y Tifa.

* * *

G**racias por leer, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias. n.n**


	2. I Separación

**_Hola aqui Yoyi, ahora si esté es el primer capitulo *W* .Gracias a GatoChocapic666 no pense que tendría un review. Ah muchas gracias n.n_ *Le da un abrazo* Gracias ^W^**

**(Editado: 12/10/14)**

* * *

**10 años después**

Los rayos del sol cubrían el cielo, se escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar. Dentro de aquella gran casa se escuchaba el tarareo de una canción.

"Vaya..Parece que siguen dormidos. Será mejor que los despierte." Suspiraba una joven de ojos violetas.

"Confió en que el Maestros Yen Sid y el Maestro Eraqus tengan razón." La joven tomaba un sorbo de la taza de té que tenía mientras apagaba la estufa que tenia dos cacerolas y acomodaba la gran mesa para poner fruta, leche, avena y jugo.

Se alejaba de la elegante cocina y subía las escaleras en forma de caracol. Llegó a un gran pasillo que tenia cuatro puertas.

"Empezaré a despertar a Ventus. Él es el más dormilón." Acercandosé a la puerta de la izquierda para comenzar a tocar. Pero no hubo alguna respuesta.

"Ven, Ven ya es de día levántate" No hubo respuesta. "Voy a entrar." La habitación era bastante amplia. De hecho todo el lugar era enorme. La casa era una mansión, tenía tintes de la Época Victoriana. Y la mayoría de las habitaciónes tenía ese estilo Victoriano. La chica se acercó a abrir el ventanal y escucho un quejido del chico rubio que dormía.

"Vamos Ven, tienes que despertar." Se acercó al muchacho que seguía acostado.

"… No cinco minutos más." Dijo en tono desganado. La mujer rió anté la respuesta.

"Si lo hago, se hará demasiado tarde. Anda, levántate." Sacudiendo al chico delicadamente.

"No, todavía no." Ventus se volteó tomando sus cobijas en el acto para taparse con ellas.

"Vamos, si no te rociaré agua fría...o mejor aún te daré un ataque de cosquillas." La chica comenzó hacerle cosquillas al rubio.

"Ya…Soph…basta…me rindo ...¡Ya!" Reía Ventus, levantandosé de la cama.

"Muy bien el desayuno está listo pero primero báñate." Dijo la pelirroja mientras que el rubio movia la cabeza en afirmación.

La joven salio de la habitación, dirigiendose a la que estaba enfrente.

"Rox, Rox el desayuno está en la mesa." No habiendo respuesta, la chica aviso que entraría.

Adentro no había nadie se escucho el ruido del agua corriendo. La chica llamo al joven.

" Soph, ya casi salgo de bañarme." Dijo el chico desde el baño.

La chica avisó que el desayuno estaba listo y que lo esperaría en la cocina.

Saliendo de la habitación paso a la siguiente puerta.

" Cielo ¿estás listo para el primer día?" Preguntó la chica, escuchando la voz del otro lado que le decía que podía entrar. Ahí estaba un chico castaño.

"¡Soph! Claro, estoy muy emocionado y nervioso." Sonreía el chico, dándole un abrazo a Sophia. La chica regresó el abrazo.

" Me iré a bañar y despúes bajaré para desayunar." Sora entró a la puerta del baño.

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto restante. Tocó la puerta. Escuchando una voz que le decía que podía entrar. Ahi vio a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos acomodándosé una corbata color Azul Marino que complementaba el uniforme de su nueva escuela, que era un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un saco color azul Prusia.

"¡Vanitas! Te ves tan guapo." Dijo Sophia guiñando un ojo. "Serás un rompecorazones."

Vanitas agacho su cabeza "…Gracias…" Dijo algo incomodo.

La chica sonrió "El desayuno está listo…Creo que Sora no se podrá poner la corbata, así que ayúdalo pero no seas duro con él." Vanitas asintió.

La mujer salió de la habitación avisandole que los esperariá antes de irse a trabajar. Dejando al chico solo en su habitación.

Vanitas se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Tocando y entrando en la habitación, vio a su hermano secándose el cabello con una toalla. Tenia puesto un pantalón negro y la camisa sin abrochar.

" Van." Dejando la toalla, corrio a abrazar a su hermano sin embargo el pelinegro no respondio el abrazo.

Sora estaba acostumbrado, su hermano mayor no era del tipo cariñoso pero quería que ese día, al menos le demostrará algo de cariño.

"Apresúrate, se hará tarde." Vanitas se separó de su hermano, acto seguido comenzó a ayudarle para abrochar su camisá. El menor sonrió ante el gesto."¿Tú corbata?" Sora le dio una corbata color rojo.

El hermano mayor tomó la corbata y la acomodo comenzando hacer el nudo. "Tendrás que aprenderlo hacerlo tú mismo." Sora asintió.

Por dentro el castaño estaba que gritaba de alegría pero sabía que no debía demostrarlo, ya que Vanitas se enojaría; como una de las tantas veces anteriores.

"Sora debes tener cuidado." Vanitas seguía acomodando la corbata sin mirar a su hermano. "Recuerda lo que el maestro Yen Sid y el maestro Eraqus dijeron. No estaré contigo así que no te metas en problemas" dijo con seriedad mirando con sus ojos color ambar viendo los ojos azules de su hermano.

"Lo prometo." Le sonrió a su hermano mayor.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Roxas y Ventus estaban viéndose en el espejo que se ubicaba a mitad del pasillo.

Batallaban con la corbata que el uniforme escolar requería usar. Roxas termino de ganar la batalla contra su corbata azul otro lado su gemelo estaba desesperado.

Vanitas suspirando se acerco a Ventus ayudandole a acomodar la corbata color verde. Sora y Roxas solo se dedicaron a observarlos. El rubio se paralizo al estar cerca del pelinegro.

"Listo." dijo Vanitas.

Ventus todo sonrojado agacho su cabeza "Gra..gracias." Sin decir nada más el pelinegro solo se dio la vuelta comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

"Nos queda bastante bien el uniforme.¿ No lo creen?" Decía Sora cortando el silencio. "Estoy muy emocionado."

Roxas solo rió ante el comentario"Si tú lo dices Sora" siguió riendo.

Sora hizo un puchero" Es enserio Rox. "

"Esta bien, te creo." Dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza a lo que el castaño sonrió.

"Vamos chicos, se nos hará tarde." dijo Ventus saliendo del trance que le había ocasionado Vanitas.

" Ahora, dime ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? Él no quería ni levantarse." Roxas le decía tomándolo de los hombros" Ventus hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras Sora reía.

" Ya, Rox , solo decía. Aparte tengo hambre." Le dijo a su gemelo, empezando a bajar las escaleras los otros dos lo siguieron.

Llegaron al comedor, donde Vanitas ya estaba sentado tomando un vaso de leche. Los tres chicos se sentaron empezando a desayunar. Los cuatro comian en silenció.

"Chicos, mírenme" Los cuatro chicos voltearon, casi quedan ciegos del flash que disparo la cámara.

" ¡Ah! Pero que bonitos" Dijo Sophia al ver la foto en la cámara digital.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa Soph? Eso no se hace." Dijo enojado el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento.

" Es que si se los hubiera pedido de seguro me dirían que no y romperían mi cámara en pedazos." Con esto la chica corrió dejando a los cuatro chicos apenados.

"Me las va a pagar." El pelinegro decía apretando su puño.

"Ya, ya Van cálmate" Dijo Ventus. "Aparte tiene razón si nos hubiera dicho no hubiéramos accedido." Tomó el vaso de leche.

"Bien, ya que escondí la cámara. Les tengo otra sorpresa está creo que no les desagradara pero antes déjenme darles los papeles que Ansem organizo por cualquier contingencia. Recuerden que hable con el director si se llegan a sentir mal, la enfermera contactara al 'Doctor Wise'." Tomando dos carpetas, una dándosela a Vanitas y otra a Roxas.

"Cuando tengan tiempo denle estos a la enfermera Yuna, la verdad estoy pensando que esto es muy arriesgado pero al final respeto su decisión." La mujer de cabellos rojizos miró a los cuatro jóvenes y les entrego una pequeña bolsa de regalo a cada uno.

" ¡Ah! Ya se me hizo tarde, tengo que irme a trabajar los veré en la noche, cuídense mucho, los quiero." Mirando a su reloj y despidiendose de los chicos salió corriendo.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio sacando un objeto de la bolsa de regalo.

"¡Wow! Un celular" Dijo el castaño sonriendo viendo el pequeño artefacto. "Ya tengo con que jugar cuando esté aburrido"

"Espera Sora recuerda que las reglas de la escuela dicen que solo celulares para emergencia, no debes de sacarlo si no te lo quitaran." Dijo Roxas, viendo el celular último modelo. "No se debió esforzar tanto."

"¡Hey! No te sientas culpable, creo que lo hizo porque se preocupo. Y asi podemos mandarnos mensajes cuando haya algún problema. Ahora dame tú número." Ventus saco una hoja donde estaba su numero, dandoselo a su gemelo. Luego ellos se lo dieron al castaño, por un momento los tres se detuvieron viendo al mayor.

"...Van… me darías tú número…" Su hermano mayor solo se levantó dejando los platos en el fregadero.

Sora lo veía algo temeroso mientras que los gemelos veían al castaño. Vanitas tomo el papel dejándolo en la mesa junto a su hermano menor saliendo del lugar.

"Que bien." Sora sonrió, anotando el número.

"¿Deberíamos anotar nosotros el numero?"Preguntó Roxas.

Ven habló "…Opino que lo anotemos, por si las dudas…ya que vamos estar separados…"El rubio dijo algo indeciso.

Roxas suspiró. Recordo que por primera iba estar separado, no solo de su gemelo también de su amigo que era como su hermano.

Los maestros Yen Sid y Eraqus habían discutido los pros y contras de el por qué tenían que ir a esa preparatoria.

Una razón era de que la escuela tenia un programa de ubicación de acuerdo con su aptitudes y conocimientos.

El maestro Eraqus les informo que Vanitas, por su su edad, automaticamente entraba en el último año y Sora no debía tomarlo ya que él tenia que invesigar el primer año por ser el menor.

Así los gemelos tomarón el examen pero para su sorpresa, Ven acredito para segundo año, dato que alegró a los maestros pero no a Roxas, él logró acreditar para el último año. Definitivamente al rubio le desagrado la idea pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

" Rox, creó que Ven tiene razón. No creo que Van se enoje mientras no lo usemos para algo importante." Dijo Sora sacando del trance a Roxas, a lo que aceptó mirando a su hermano y a su amigo, que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de ser gemelos, Ventus era más alegre mientras que Roxas era algo más reservado. Aunque Roxas era el menor por unos minutos sentía la obligación de cuidar a Ventus y a Sora.

Pero fue la decisión que tomaron. Tenía miedo de qué alguién los descubriera. Sería lo peor en ese lugar. ¿Qué harían si los descubrián? ¿Pelearían? Roxas empezó a pensar en tantas posibilidades

" Rox, Roxas." La voz de Sora lo saco de sus pensamientos.

" Hermano ¿estás bien?" Ventus lo miro preocupado

El rubio los miró y solo asintió con la cabeza.

" Hermano, no te preocupes. La magia de Yen Sid es poderosa y aparte tenemos el hechizo de Soph." Ventus abrazo a su gemelo.

" Rox, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien." Sora se unió al abrazo.

"Mocosos, es hora de irse o seguirán llorando como niñas." La voz del pelinegro interrumpió el abrazo.

"Cállate, Vanitas." Dijo Roxas casi matándolo con la mirada.

"Cálmate Rox. Van no deberías ser así." Dijo Sora tratando de calmar la situación.

Vanitas tenía un carácter muy frió y grosero algo que molestaba mucho a Roxas. Roxas podía ignorarlo pero su hermano y Sora al ser su carácter sensible tendían a sentirse mal. Varias veces por defenderlos peleó contra Vanitas.

Una vez Yen Sid tuvo que usar la magia Stopga para detenerlos antes que se causaran graves heridas. No es que se odiarán de hecho Roxas y Vanitas se llevaban bastante bien pero le molestaba el hecho de que su carácter llegaba a herir a Ventus y a Sora.

Vanitas vio a su pequeño hermano "Se hará tarde." Fue su respuesta.

Los cuatro adolescentes tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la mansión. Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la reja que cuidaba la zona en donde vivían.

"Chicos están entusiasmados por su primer día para la escuela, espero les vaya muy bien recuerden no hacer algo excesivo esos problemas de salud son graves." Una sonrisa del policía que cuidaba la entrada dijo mientras abría la reja.

"Gracias Cid, tendremos cuidado." Dijo Sora, los gemelos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se despidieron lo bueno de mudarse a esta ciudad no solo fue que tenían una gran casa también que la escuela no estaba lejos.

La preparatoria "Radiant Garden" era una de las mas prestigiosas contando con muchas cosas buenas, una de ellas eran buenas instalaciones, incluidos dormitorios para los alumnos, contando con una piscina, un gran campo de juego, buena cafetería y ,aestros de primera categoría.

Sora estaba muy entusiasmado era la primera vez que iba a ver a muchos chicos de su edad, de los cuatro era el mas animado, los otros tres parecían que estaban peleando con sus pensamientos internos.

Llegando a la enormé escuela se detuvieron."Wow, es demasiado grande." La voz de Sora hizo que los tres que batallaban con su interior, vieran la gran escuela. El edificio de en medio contaba con una gran torre de reloj, de lado derecho se podían ver departamentos, a la izquierda se podía ver la piscina y el campo de entrenamiento junto con el gimnasio.

" Esto parece más bien un centro de recreación que una escuela." Dijo Ventus los tres lo miraron extrañados.

" Busque en la red 'escuelas' y no son nada como las fotos del Internet." Sora y Roxas soltaron una carcajada al oirlo.

"¿De qué se ríen? Tenía curiosidad." Ante el comentario rieron mas, Ventus volteo viendo a Vanitas, él tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio se sonrojo era muy difícil ver sonreír pelinegro pero cuando lo veía sonreír sentía que se derretía en su interior y su corazón latía mas fuerte y reacción que se había incrementado con el tiempo.

Los cuatro fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos agudos, parecían de mujeres.

"¡Llegó, llegó!" Grito una chica. "Esta bajando de la limosina"

Muchas chicas se acercaron a limosina empezando a gritar. Manteniendo la distancia los cuatro chicos miraron extrañados.

"Oigan chicos ¿esto es normal?" Pregunto Sora, los gemelos negaron al mismo tiempo, Vanitas solo veía que pasaba.

"¡El príncipe está aquí!" Gritaron varias chicas al ver bajar de la limosina a un chico alto con cuerpo atlético cabello plateado y ojos azul verdoso; las chicas presentes empezaron a gritar, el chico lo único que hizo fue pasar su mano izquierda por su cabello y comenzó a caminar, la chicas gritaron más fuerte siguiendolo.

Los cuatro chicos viendo tanto alboroto no sabían que pensar, solo vieron como el chico paso, en ese momento Vanitas mirandolo fijamente sintió algo extraño.

"Eso si que fue bastante raro." Dijo Roxas arqueando una ceja

"Pues parecía como si fuera una estrella, yo no vi que tuviera algo de especial" Ventus decia mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

"Me parece algo misterioso... Me agrada" El castaño sonreía. Los otros tres lo miraron extrañados."¿Qué?".

Vanitas hablo con superioridad. "Sora no te acerques a él, entendido." Miró con autoridad a su hermano.

"¿Eh? Pero ¿Porqué?" El menor se ofendio.

"Porque yo lo digo, ni se te ocurra acercarte, me oíste." Con esto Vanitas entro a la escuela dejando a Sora al borde de las lagrimas.

Sora solo vio como su hermano mayor se alejaba. Ventus abrazo a Sora mientras que Roxas vio con enojo a Vanitas después hablaría con él. Esa actitud fue bastante rara incluso para Vanitas, él era autoritario, frió hasta cruel pero ese arrebato con Sora era algo más protector como ¿celos?.

"Sora no te preocupes lo acusaremos después." Con un brazo alrededor del castaño, Ventus sonreía.

"¿Estarás bien?" Roxas preocupado mirando a Sora.

Sora los vio y volvió a sonreír. "Si, no dejaré que Vanitas arruine mi primer día, ahora vamos." Los otros dos sonrieron.

"Los buscaré en la hora de descanso, la cafetería esta en el primer piso. Sora, tú estás en el segundo piso y Ven en el tercero. Van y yo estaremos en el ultimo." Decía Roxas mientras caminaban al edificio, el castaño y rubio lo siguierón. Subiendo las escaleras y deteniendose en el primer piso.

" Bien, esté es tu piso buena suerte. Sora." Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, El castaño rió ante el lazo de gemelos que tenían.

Despidiendose y deseando buena suerte se alejo. Los gemelos siguieron subiendo las escaleras hubo muchos estudiantes que los vieron pero no les importo. Era normal que llamaran la atención, muchos habían estado dos y un año antes. Llegando al piso de Ventus se detuvieron.

Los gemelos se contemplaron por unos momentos. Parecía que se leía el pensamiento y se estuvieran diciendo lo mucho que se iban a extrañar.

Era dificil para los dos, siempre estaban juntos, rara vez se separaban, a veces peleaban pero no tardaban ni quince minutos en volverse a hablar y ahora la encomienda que habían aceptado al entrar a la escuela eran 8 horas sin contar las actividades extracurriculares que debían realizar.

"Nos veremos después." Dijo Roxas sintiendose raro.

"Cuídate. Nos veremos." Miró a su gemelo y empezó a caminar buscando su salón.

Roxas suspiró subiendo al último piso sintiendose nervioso, no solo porque se había separado de Ventus y Sora. La misión que Yen Sid y Eraqus era algo muy arriesgado empero necesario.

Pero para el rubio lo que sería dificil, era estar en él último año, porque él solo tenía 15 años y los demás tendrían 17 o 18 años. Se sentía tan angustiado. Inhalando y exhalando busco su aula...

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño momento VanVen, sugerencias y faltas de ortogragía porfavor haganmelo saber. Y Sophia/Sofía es mi Oc, no la iba a poner pero la verdad creo que necesitaba algo maternal , despúes entenderán y no saldra mucho. Tiene cabello largo rojizo y ojos grisaseos y tiene 28 años. Gracias por leer n.n saludos_**


	3. II Comienzan las clases

**Hiii Yoyi aquí, bueno este es el segundo cap. =D veremos que tal su primera clase :P bueno intento.**

"..."- Dialogos

_**'...'** \- pensamientos_

**Disclaimer: KH no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

**II **

**Vanitas**

"Creo que fui muy duro con Sora." Decía mientras suspiraba.

**_'Fue extraño…¿Por qué reaccione así a lo que dijo Sora?...No puedo evitar esta sensación que me recorre todo el cuerpo._' A**gitó su cabeza.**_ 'Por ahora solo haré lo que Eraqus me pidió, tengo que encontrar el lugar o la persona que hace emanar esa poderosa magia, recuerdo que dijo que puede ser cualquiera..._**" Siguió caminando por el gran edificio subiendo las escaleras. **_'Puede que ese chico tenga algo aunque lo dudo mucho Sora es mucho más sensible he hubiera hecho lo que siempre hace cuando tiene miedo, se esconde atrás mió o de Roxas pero no, no lo hizo le pareció interesante, sea lo que sea no dejaré que se acerque a ese sujeto'._**

"¡Ya suéltame!¡ Te lo dije, Rei no quiero nada contigo!" Vanitas escuchó, busco la voz que gritaba, ahí habian dos personas.

Una joven vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela saco azul Prusia, falda-short negro y camisa blanca con corbata azul marino de cabellos azules cortos y ojos azules siendo acorralada por un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

" No lo dices en serio Aqua, se que me deseas soy uno de los chicos más guapos de está escuela y tienes la suerte de que haya dejado a Fuu. " Decía el chico acercándose más, Aqua levantó sus manos para intentar golpearlo pero Rei tomo sus muñecas.

" Eres salvaje eso me gusta." El muchacho decía sujetandola fuerte mientras Aqua se movía para librarse del agarre.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!" Gritando y sacudiéndose lo más que podía; Rei se acerco más a sus labios y cuando esté la iba besar sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Rei se hizo para atrás tratando de tomar aire.

Aqua quedó estática ante el acto, vio al joven pelinegro.

"¿Q-Quien...te…c-c-crees…para ..a-atrav-verte...a...g-golpearme?" Tirado en el suelo decía Rei.

"mmm…no es mi estilo interferir en los asuntos de los demás pero al parecer estabas siendo algo rudo y la verdad no me gusta que se aprovechen de los más débiles." Vanitas volteo a ver a Aqua dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

"M-me...Las vas a pagar." Rei a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

"¡Aqua!" La voz hizo que Aqua reaccionara y corriera hacia la voz

"¡Terra!" El joven de ojos azul claro y cabello castaño oscuro miró a Rei tirado en el suelo.

"Aqua ¡¿estás bien, qué te hizo este tipejo?!" Terra puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Aqua.

"Nada, un chico llego y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago." Muy calmada dijo Aqua.

"Pero ¿¡Cómo, quién!? Casi todo mundo le tiene miedo." Sonó la campana alertando a los alumnos.

"Como sea está semana quiero que no te alejes de mí y te llevaré a tu casa, de acuerdo." Aqua lo miró iba a protestar.

"Nada de 'peros' ya sonó la campana y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene que llegar temprano." Aqua asintió y comenzaron a caminar, la verdad que a ninguno de los dos les importaba Rei era uno de los más odiados de la escuela, él se juntaba con la una pequeña pandilla de la escuela siempre molestaban y golpeaban a quienes quisieran.

Terra y Aqua llegaron a su salón al casi estaba lleno y los estudiantes estaban tomando sus lugares pero no podían dejar de ver al fondo del salón.

"¡Aqua! Llegas tarde estaba muy preocupada." Diijo una chica de cabellos negros.

"Lin tranquila solo se me hizo un poco tarde, ya estoy aquí." Aqua le dio una sonrisa.

"Aqua tú que eres Jefa, que lo sabe todo, puedes decirme ¿quién es ese chico?¿Sabes cómo se llama? Es muy guapo no lo crees." Aqua y Terra levantaron la mirada, sentado en el fondo estaba el pelinegro volteando hacia la ventana con una mano recargado su cara y la otra en la mesa, todos los alumnos lo observaban pero nadie se acercaba a hablarle. Aqua lo reconoció fue hasta él, Terra y los demás la miro con algo sorpresa.

"Tu eres el chico que golpeo a Rei." Vanitas se volteo al escuchar la voz de la chica.

"Quería agradecerte por quitármelo de encima soy Aqua Marin mucho gusto." Le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Vanitas pensó **_'no me interesa pero prometí seguir el protocolo'_** sin expresión alguna estrecho su mano.

" Vanitas Fair." Aqua le sonrió.

"Eres uno de los alumnos de nuevo ingresó." Vanitas asintió algo sorprendido.

"Que bien, Vanitas estoy encargada del comité estudiantil por eso sé de los estudiantes de nuevo ingresó si tienes dudas de los maestros, de la escuela y los clubes puedes preguntarme y con gustó te explicaré." La conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada del profesor todos los alumnos fueron a sus lugares..

" Bien, Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Me informaron de los nuevos estudiantes y al parecer aquí hay uno." El profesor dijo mientras buscaba al nuevo pupilo.

A Vanitas se le hizo algo raro que el profesor tuviera un parche en el ojo y una gran cicatriz en su cara, cabello largo negro con unos mechones grises.

"Así que ven, acércate y presentate." Vanitas hizo una mueca y no le quedo más que ir al frente del salón

"Soy Vanitas Fair." Se escucho un "ooo" por parte de toda la clase. Quedandosé callado despúes de esa corta introducción.

"Eso es todo, vaya que si eres algo serio. Puedes ir a sentarte y no creas que por ser nuevo tienes preferencia." Vanitas fue a su lugar.

" Bien...Antes que la clase de comienzo muchos ya me conocen pero soy el Profesor Xigbar y les daré Historia pondremos las reglas, muchos ya las saben, a otros ya se les olvido y uno las tiene que aprender." Vanitas percibió algo raro en el maestro y noto su ojo amarillo.

'**_Siento como mi cuerpo está pesado, eso significa'_ **lanzo una mirada fría la profesor que ahora estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón **_'Él es uno de los que buscamos, tendré que avisar a los demás, no creí que encontrarlo sería tan fácil…pero sí Sora se ocurre hacer contacto con él, se pondrá mal'_**.

"Muy bien novatos, van a amar esté día tenemos clases hasta el descanso" Vanitas se sintió aliviado.

**_'Perfecto, les diré que tengan mucho cuidado, tenemos escudos mágicos pero no quita que esté sujeto sea más fuerte de lo que pensamos…por primera vez …tengo que admitir…Sophía gracias por insistir que Aveline contribuyera con el hechizo de protección…y también porque nadie más me escucho…'_ **Vio como Xigbar escribía las reglas.

_**'Me pregunto ¿qué hará Ven?'** N_egó con su cabeza y se sonrojo levemente. **_'Pensado mejor…¿podrán los tres con esto?...Roxas puede cuidarse solo los otros dos son los que me preocupan.'_** Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una hoja le llego Vanitas la abrió:

"- Eres demasiado sexy, te gustaría salir conmigo. L -"

Vanitas al leer bajo la mirada intentando esconder su leve sonrojo no levanto la mirada de su libreta y comenzó a escribir lo que había en el pizarrón tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de leer**_ 'Nota para mi, odio que Sophia tenga razón_ _recordando lo que había dicho antes, serás todo un rompecorazones…, espero que Sora no se entere, y si se entera…le dirá a Ven.' S_**acudió su cabeza. "L**_e dirá a Roxas y a Ven... no terminarán las burlas'._**

"Bien novatos empecemos con las lecciones abran sus libros veremos la antigua Grecia" Decía Xigbar abriendo el libro, Vanitas tomo su libro y suspiro.**_ ' ¿Por qué accedí a esto? Que aburrición.'_**

**Sora**

Sora caminaba por el primer piso buscando su nuevo salón de clases, se acababa de despedir de los gemelos y como siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que su hermano mayor le gritó; que es algo muy común…lo regañaba por no poner atención o por ser muy despistado. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"¡Ay, oye cuidado!" Sora escucho mientras con su mano frotaba su cadera, levanto su mirada y vio a una chica de ojos azules y cabello corto negro.

"¡Ah, perdóname no prestaba atención!" Se levanto rápido y tendió la mano para ayudar a la chica.

"De verdad lo siento." La chica tomó la mano de Sora incorporándose sacudió su uniforme.

"Oye deberías…hey tú no eres de por aquí o ¿si?"

" Eeh, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Sora seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica, algo impactado.

"…Bueno eso… a la mayoría los conozco o he visto en la ciudad y a ti nunca te había visto por aquí." la chica se puso algo nerviosa.

"Wow, entonces eres una chica popular y si soy nuevo en la ciudad mucho gusto, soy Sora." Sora sonrió

"Ah no creo que sea popular, mucho gusto Sora, soy Xion".

"Xion es un extraño pero bonito nombre." Soltándole la mano. "De nuevo lo siento por chocar contigo." Xion rió

"Descuida pero deberás tener cuidado".

" Ah es que estaba buscando el salón de clases pero es tan grande la escuela." Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Xión volvió a reír

" Te puedo ayudar ¿Qué grupo tienes?"

"1-A"

"¡Que bien Sora! Parece que vamos a estar juntos. Yo voy en ese grupo, ven iremos a nuestro salón tengo un amigo que me está esperando."

"Genial." Sora siguió a Xion, mientras el castaño recordaba el recorrido. La chica se paro enfrente del salon abriendo la puerta.

" Todavía es temprano." Notando que en el salón estaban unos cuatro estudiantes.

"Hola." Los chicos saludaron.

"Hola Chicos. Vamos Sora, siéntate junto a mi." Sora asintió tomaron su lugar al junto a la ventana y Xion a lado de Sora.

" Así que Sora ¿qué te trae a Radiant Garden?¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que te mudaste a la ciudad?" Miro a Xion y haciendo cuentas con sus dedos.

"Pues vengo de Destiny Island , mi madre tuvo que mudarse aquí por trabajo y no tiene mucho que nos mudamos dos semanas."

"..Destiny island eso si que es muy lejos, ¿y solo eres tú?" Pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

"No, tengo un hermano mayor Vanitas. Entró a ultimo año, aunque muchos me han dicho que, a pesar de ser hermanos y el parecido es bastante, somos muy diferentes. Él es muy serio, enojón y algo arrogante." Xión volvio a reir

"Parece que no te llevas bien con él" Sora negó con la cabeza.

"No simplemente él es así y así lo quiero." Una sonrisa muy sincera cubrió el rostro de Sora, Xion sintió algo calido al ver su sonrisa.

"Xion, Xion ¿Cómo estás?" Entro un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

"Hayner, como siempre llegue antes que tú" La joven rió alegremente al ver a su amigo.

" Es que me encontré a tus hermanas Kairi y Namine, me sentí triste de que nos había tocado en lugares separados pero estarán con Olette y Pence." El chico sonrió pero se borro su sonrisa al ver a Sora.

"¿Quién es él?" Señalando al castaño.

"Hayner, él es nuevo en la ciudad se llama Sora." Ell ojiazul sonrió mientras Xion lo presentaba.

"Mucho gusto." Hayner hizo una mueca e iba a decir algo pero los interrumpió la entrada del profesor llego y tomo asiento en el escritorio.

"Buen día, bienvenidos a su primer año en la preparatoria soy el Profesor Luxord su profesor de matemáticas, bien empezaremos el día con un protocolo mió quiero saber como se llaman, su edad y que les gusta de las matemáticas".

Sora miró a Luxord se le hizo alguien agradable**_ 'mmm… ¿qué me gustan de las matemáticas? La verdad…nada…pero no puedo decir eso….mmm…'_**

Escuchaba como se presentaban sus demás compañeros por suerte Luxord empezó en la primera fila **_'Esto es algo complicado…mmm…espera recuerdo que una vez estábamos jugando Rox y yo, jugábamos blackjack siempre me ganaba entonces me dijo que tenía que contar que los juegos de azar tenían matemáticas, yo discutía que no era cierto pero Van llegó y nos mostró unos textos acerca de la probabilidad…odio las matemáticas pero bueno la probabilidad es interesante como los juegos de azar.'_ **Escucho a Xion.

" Xion, tengo 14 años."

_**'Tiene 14 bueno si se ve algo más chica, acaso sus hermanas tendrán la misma edad.' **_

"Lo que me gusta de las matemáticas es la geometría."

" Ah muy bien Xion, bien sigue usted." Luxord miró al castaño

"Ah soy Sora, tengo 15 años y lo que me gusta de las matemáticas es la probabilidad."

Luxord hablo"¿Probabilidad y porqué?"

"Bueno me gustan por los juegos de azar y tienen que ver probabilidad ¿no es así?" Sora se asusto al ver a Luxord parándose del asiento.

"¡Eso es fascinante! Sora creo que tú y yo nos entenderemos bastante bien." Sora con una sonrisa tomo asiento

"Ya que nos presentamos escribiré las reglas que deberán tener en el salón mientras yo esté presente." Luxord comenzó a escribir las reglas.

**_'Por un momento pensé que iba a gritarme, creo que fue buena idea'._**

"Sora." Lo llamo Xion

"Si quieres en la hora de descanso te presentaré a mis hermanas y demás amigos." Murmurando Sora sonrió y asintió

_**'Estoy muy feliz creo que hice una nueva amiga, se las presentaré a los demás…por el momento no he sentido algo fuera de lo común así que disfrutaré e intentaré ser un chico normal, digo al menos aparento ser un humano normal y creo que voy por buen camino'** U_na sonrisa de emoción cruzo por sus labios, escribía en su libreta.

**_'Me preguntó si Xion sabrá algo de ese chico de cabello plateado'_** Un sonrojo cruzo su rostro.**_ 'Se lo preguntaré en el almuerzo._**

**Ventus**

Ventus estaba sentado junto a la ventana veía el gran campo y la piscina hacia rato que se había despedido de sus mejores amigos.

El salón estaba casi vació solo había cinco chicas a la entrada conversando animosamente le habían dado unas cuantas miradas pero ninguna se atrevía a hablarle. Vio como entró un chico con extraño peinado en forma de cresta rubio cenizo y ojos azul verdoso despúes de eso volteo a a la ventana.

"¡Demyx!" Gritaron las chicas, el gritó hizo que Ventus volteara de nuevo viendo a las chicas casi abrazando al chico que acababa de entrar.

" Chicas, cálmense solo quiero entrar a sentarme." Las chicas lo soltaron y fue cuando Demyx noto a Ventus parpadeo varias veces acercandose al rubio.

"Tú eres nuevo...Hola soy Demyx, el nocturno melodioso." Dijo con una mano en su pecho.

Ventus confundido "Soy Ventus pero puedes decirme Ven…nocturno melodioso…" Demyx rió.

"Eres nuevo por está ciudad ¿verdad? Asumo ¿qué no conoces a la banda 'Fate of the unkonwn'?".

"Fate of the Unknown es una de mis bandas preferidas, nadie sabe acerca de quiénes son sus integrantes, ya que siempre están encapuchados. ¿qué tienen que ver ellos?" El rubio preguntando acerca de tal hecho.

"Ah eres tan lindo…Bien tienes suerte... Yo Demyx soy integrante de Fate y seré tu nuevo compañero."

Ventus trato de esconder su sorpresa; el grupo favorito de sus amigos, su gemelo y él era Fate of the unkonwn, la banda era una de las más populares pero no se mostraba mucho en publico, los discos que tenían no mostraban fotos de sus integrantes eran diseños y fotografías mas artísticas acorde a sus letra. Siempre estaban encapuchados.

Los conocieron por los amigos de Sofía, Diegu y Aveline quienes le ayudaron a conseguir trabajo de modelo, cuando casi no tenían nada, le pagaron muy bien y de ahí Sofia les conto a los cuatro de la banda. **_'Recuerdo que nos había dicho que eran cuatro chicos y que sus padres estaban en contra de lo que hacían, su padres eran personas importantes que no querían que sus hijo se vieran en escándalos por eso tanta reserva y...aquí estoy yo encontrándome con uno de sus integrantes sin saber que decir'._**

"Ven eres muy tierno" Demyx lo abrazó."¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" Ventus abrió sus ojos y los colores de su cara cambiaron a un rojo

"Eh... ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?!" Ventus no se soltó del agarre de Demyx estaba peleando contra la sorpresa y la pena.

"Me gustan los chicos tímidos como tú ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Tienes hermanos?" Lo soltó mirandolo con atentamente.

Ventus seguía apenado pero para cambiar el tema y pensar en algo distinto decidió contestar sus preguntas "Vengo de Destiny Island y tengo un hermano gemelo." Demyx se emocionó.

"Así que hay otro igual a ti, genial más diversión para mí y dime tú gemelo ¿Dónde está?" Parpadeo al escuchar lo que decía Demyx.

"...Ah…bueno tomamos el examen…Yo quede aquí y Roxas está en ultimo año". Decía mientras un poco de añoranza por su gemelo se apoderaba de él.

"Así que Roxas…Espera ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Ventus seguía confundido.

"Tengo quince."

"Que adorable, muy bien pequeño Ven, te ayudaré con lo que necesites, de acuerdo." Interrumpiendo se escucho una voz

"Tú...ayudar si eres la persona más floja que conozco." Ventus y Demyx buscaron de donde provenía la voz. Ventus reconoció al chico de cabellos plateados que había causado conmoción cuando llego en limosina.

" Aaaa...Riku no me pongas en mal delante del pequeño." Ventus al oír esto solo pestaño varias veces.

"Disculpa a Demyx suele ser…bueno muy Demyx, así que tu serás nuestro nuevo compañero, me llamo Riku." Le extendió la mano a lo que el rubio la estrecho.

" Soy Ventus pero puedes decirme Ven".

" Muy bien Ven cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme"

"Gracias Riku"

"Ven, Ven; Riku es el bajista de Fate of the unknown, aparte de ser conocido como el chico más guapo de la escuela hasta lo nombraron 'El príncipe azul'." Ventus se volvió a asombrar ahora tenia sentido pero Riku tenía una mirada asesina contra Demyx.

"Demyx ¿¡porqué no te callas alguna vez!" Demyx se atemorizó.

"Riku no querrás quedar mal ante el nuevo ¿o si? Aparte mira que lindo es y tiene un gemelo." Volvió a abrazar a Ventus, Ventus estaba en shock y de nuevo rojo como tomatemientras que Riku solo suspiró.

"Disculpa a Demyx es muy efusivo." Ventus solo asintió tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

**_ 'Bueno aunque es lo mismo que me hace Sora pero a Sora lo conozco prácticamente desde que tengo uso de memoria, en cambio a Demyx solo tengo cinco minutos de conocerlo'._**

"Ya Demyx suéltalo creo que no le gustan los abrazos de personas que apenas conoce." Demyx hizo pucheros y lo soltó

"…Que aburrido pero prométeme Ven que me presentarás a tu gemelo." Ventus asintió.

"Demyx creó que debes de ofrecer una disculpa a Ven." Riku miro al rubio que seguía algo sonrojado y antes de que Demyx hablara.

"N-no te preocupes Demyx, no me molestan los abrazos, mi mejor amigo es igual de efusivo hasta creo que un poco más que tú ..p-pero como apenas te conozco me tomó desprevenido." Demyx sonrió

"Genial y tú amigo ¿cómo es?" Ventus rio.

"Ah si quieres te lo presentaré entró a primer año." Demyx se emociono y tomo las manos de Ventus.

"Muy bien pequeño Ven es una cita" Riku le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

"Tampoco digas eso, se oye acosador." Ventus rió al ver como seguían peleando Riku y Demyx. Recordó lo que había pasado antes con Vanitas y Sora, miró a Riku se veía serio pero no percibió algo más, seguía pensando en Vanitas. **_'Se enojara si llegó con Riku y si Demyx me abraza ¿qué pensará Van?... claro como si le importara…pero si Sora le habla a Riku, lo más lógico que pasará …Van se enojará…bueno pero ya tengo un rato con Riku no he sentido algo diferente…¿pero por qué lo hizo? Será que sintió celos por lo que dijo Sora…aunque es demasiado soberbio y no acepta que realmente se preocupaba por nosotros… es tan tierno se preocupa a su manera…' S_**onrojándose. **_'No espera ¿qué?'._**

"Tierra a Ven" Demyx movió su mano.

"Ah es que estaba pensando en ¿cómo estará Roxas y Sora?" Riku lo miró

"¿Roxas y Sora?"

"Si mi gemelo y mi amigo"

"Creo que les estará yendo muy bien, si son tan lindos como tú ninguno tendrá problema." Decía Demyx por otro lado Riku con una mano en su rostro

"Por que te toco en el mismo grupo que yo" Dijo RIku llevandosé su mano a la cara, dandole un golpe a Demyx.

"¿Por qué te ries pequeño Ven, ries de mi desgracia?" Demyx dijo con una mano en su mejilla a lo que Ventus rió más

"Bien Ven en la hora de almuerzo presentanos a tu amigo y tu hermano." Dijo Riku.

Vieron al profesor entrar, Ventus se sorprendió al verlo tenía cuerpo atlético el cabello largo negro con varias rastas y ojos azules, tomando asiento Ventus, lo contemplo "Saludos alumnos, espero todos ustedes tengan buen inició de clases pero antes me informaron del alumno nuevo puedes ponerte de pie...Ventus Strife..." Ventus se paró algo sorprendido.

"Bien chico, soy Xaldin, tú profesor de Literatura. Gusto en conocerte, puedes sentarte." Ventus se sentó no sin antes notar las miradas en él. " Ya saben alumnos si alguno de ustedes tiene dudas con respecto a la materia o a los libros tengan confianza de preguntarme siempre estoy en la sala de maestros en mis horas libres las apuntare junto con el resto de nuestras reglas para recordar y para que Ventus las aprenda, de acuerdo." Ventus pestañeo.

_**'Se ve algo intimidante pero creo que solo es su físico, creo que me agradará está clase…me pregunto…¿Qué hará Van?..Sora creo que no tardo en hacer amigos pero Van es otra historia…Y Roxas, si yo me siento raro, creo que estará igual o peor que yo…Rox yo se que tu puedes…'** _Ventus sonrió.

**Roxas**

Roxas sentía ese vació que le había dejado separarse de su gemelo estaba afligido por si algo en la misión salía mal pero todo sea por buscar acerca de las criaturas oscuras que habían empezado a aparecer.

Yen Sid descubrió sobre estás y Eraqus les pidió investigar; algunas energías malignas que habían encontrado salieron de está escuela, era su deber hallar si se trataba de obras de demonios u otras criaturas de la noche.

Roxas vio el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos, para su suerte muchos lo miraban, a lo que Roxas trataba de ignorar "Vamos Selphie, acaba de llegar, corre, corre antes de que llegué la bruja de Larxene." De repente vio a varias chicas acercarse a un chico.

**_'Ah, será el chico que vimos a la hora de la entrada…' I_**gnorando el bullicio siguió caminando. **_'Mejor…así no tendré sus miradas fijas en mi, parece ser que esté es mi salón.'_** Entrando solo vio que había un alumno de cabello gris/plateado con fleco que tapaba su ojo derecho estaba con un libro en sus manos le chico no se inmuto de la llegada de Roxas.**_'Tomaré asiento junto la ventana al fondo atrás de ese chico.' _**Camino y tomo asiento.**_ 'Esté chico se ve de mi edad, no se ve tan grande'_ **el chico dejo su libro y volteo.

"Parece ser que tuviste un buen puntaje en los exámenes fuiste uno de los alumnos con mayor puntaje de los que han hecho el examen es admirable, soy Zexion"

**_ '¿Y él como sabe tanto?'_** "Soy Roxas...Disculpa ¿cómo sabes de mi examen?" El rubio parpadeo sorprendidó.

" Yo soy asistente del profesor Vexen encargado del área de Ciencias y estaba con él cuando revisaron tus resultados".

"Ah, ya veo, así que tu también ¿eres un alumno adelantado?" preguntó Roxas

"Si cuando entre al primer año los profesores hablaron bien de mi, a mitad de año dijeron que estaba algo adelantado y me trasladaron a segundo, gracias a ti ya no seré el menor de está clase." Roxas no sabia sí tomarlo como un cumplido, opto por cambiar de tema.

"Dime ¿qué tal son los maestros?" Zexion le miró

"El profesor Vexen es muy buen maestro es algo…excéntrico sin embargo es un excelente profesor, los profesores Luxord, Xaldin, Laexeus, Xigbar les apasionan sus materias y parecen ser serios pero son muy amables especialmente Laexeus da Educación Física su apariencia te impresionara. Marluxia el profesor de artes es muy educado pero no lo hagas enojar, Ansem de Filosofía es algo despiadado solo sigue sus ordenes y no tendrás problemas con él." Zexion dijo con voz monótona.

"Ah eso es de mucha ayuda gracias Zexión, tengo otra duda ¿porqué tanto escandalo por un alumno?" Zexion lo volvió a mirar sin expresión

"Ah, de eso...No solo es uno son cuatro…¿conoces a la banda Fate of the Unknown?" Roxas asintió

"Pues verás los cuatro integrantes van en está escuela. Demyx y Riku van en Segundo año, Terra va en el grupo D y Axel es compañero nuestro." Roxas abrió su boca en admiración.

"Si a veces las chicas son molestas pero cualquiera que haga alboroto en la hora de clases y en la hora de descanso tiene una detención así que no te preocupes no interfieren con nuestros estudios."

"Oh, ya veo".

Roxas vio como entraban más compañeros al salón "Que bueno que la bruja de Larxene no viene en esté salón." dijo una chica y otras dos rieron mirando a Roxas.

"¿Un chico nuevo?" Roxas se volvió a sentir incomodo Zexion notó la incomodidad.

"Yo también me sentí así al principio, tranquilo, el grupo es unido" Roxas sonrió

"Gracias"

**_'Me alegro de que Zexion esté aquí, la verdad me siento muy cómodo con él, así que Fate of the Unkwon vaya esto si que es emocionante nuestra banda favorita…quién creería…que estarían aquí espero que no sean los típico arrogantes y presumidos pero ese chico de la limosina se veía algo creído sin embargo no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada'_**

"Christa ¿qué te paso?" Roxas y Zexion vieron a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros despeinada, con arañones en su cara y su uniforme alborotado

"L-Larxene" Conteniendo las lagrimas dijo con dificultad

"Esa desgraciada tenemos que golpearla" Su amiga estaba enojada.

"N-no, fue culpa mía Selphie, platicaba con Axel...no me di cuenta, llegó y me empujo, Axel la detuvo y se la llevo"

"Esa bruja" Dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

Roxas sorprendido por lo que le paso a la chica le pregunto a Zexion.

"¿Quién es Larxene, porqué no la reportan?"El rubio estaba shockeado.

"Larxene es una de las chicas con más dinero, así que si hace algo su padre viene y paga una buena cantidad…ella está enamorada de Axel…" Roxas estaba intrigado por lo que le decia el chico.

"Al principio ella era muy linda y amable. Ella comenzó a llevarse con Axel. Axel y ella hacían una buena pareja, eran la sensación y un buen día Larxene le propuso a Axel ser su novia. En sí él no la rechazo pero tampoco le dijo que sí, dijo que por el momento no pensaba en tener una relación que podían seguir siendo amigos y ver como funcionaban las cosas. Entonces fue cuando se volvió muy celosa, le dijo que sería de ella y de nadie más. Empezó golpeando a todas las chicas que le mandaban cartas y dulces, incluso con chicos los llega agredir; cuando alguien se le acerca demasiado a Axel se pone loca y comienza a agredir a la persona es demasiado sádica"

Roxas sorprendido ante está chica Larxene **_'Será mejor mantener la distancia pero es muy extraño que una chica humana sea así, ¿será que ella no es humana?'_ **Roxas se asustó.

"Descuida Larxene no está con nosotros y Axel es un buen amigo mió." Zexion siguió leyendo su libro.

_**'Parece que Zexion está muy tranquilo con la situación las chica… pero sigo pensando que esto esta mal y parece ser que es algo muy común'** Vio _como entraba un chico alto y delgado con un peculiar cabello color rojo como el fuego yendo con la chica de cabellos castaños que estaba siendo peinada por su amiga.

"Christa, lo siento mucho ¿estás bien?" La chica mencionada se sonrojo.

"A-am S-si , e-estoy bi-ien" Las chicas que estaban con ella vieron al chico con ojos soñadores.

"¿Estas segura? Lamento lo que paso con Larxene." Dijo el chico preocupado.

"No es culpa tuya Axel, gracias por defenderme." Christa sonrió Axel suspiró.

"Bien , si tu lo dices". El pelirojo se volvio a disculpar y comenzo a caminar.

Roxas mirando la escena. **'Parece ser que esté chico si se preocupa pero poque no habrá hecho algo con esa chica Larxene.' V**io a Axel, el pelirrojo levantó su mirada y vio fijamente al rubio viendo sus ojos color verde esmeralda. _**'Que hermosos ojos.'**_ Roxas bajo la mirada notando que se sonrojo y sintió como Axel empezó a ir a su lugar hasta que lo interrumpió la llegada del profesor.

"Chicos la ciencia lo es todo, no hay tiempo que perder." Los alumnos tomaron asiento. **_'Salvado por la campana.'_ P**ensó Roxas vio que Axel tomo asiento delante de Zexion

"Sé que todos se conocen y me conocen a excepción de uno y estoy muy entusiasmado por nuestro nuevo alumno cabe decir que destaco en los exámenes a pesar de su corta edad".

**_'Lo tenía que decir, que pena.'_** Roxas bajo la vista

"Bien como saben la mayoría se trabaja en parejas pero las parejas las escogeré al azar pero será hasta la próxima semana... que abran el laboratorio…algún idiota hizo un desastre y está siendo organizado y remodelado…porque atentan contra la sagrada ciencia" dijo el maestro alzando la voz y golpeando el escritorio.

**'Zexion tenía razón si que es extraño'.**

"Así que escribiré las reglas del salón y del laboratorio está semana les daré los libros que necesitamos y el temario de las practicas que realizaremos." Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, Roxas tomo su libreta sintió muchas miradas hacia él y decidió ignorarlas comenzando a escribir.

_**'Que incomodidad porque no se meten en sus propios asuntos'** _recibió una nota:

'-Chico nuevo ¿comó te llamas? Soy Christa eres tierno ¿Qué edad tienes? No te preocupes el profesor está en otro mundo contesame :)-' Roxas apenado escribió 'Soy Roxas y tengo 15 años' se la paso a su compañero de junto, siguió escribiendo las reglas.

Le llegó la nota '-Awww eres tan lindo :) si tienes alguna duda cuenta conmigo pequeño Roxas hablaremos en el cambio de clases, cambioy fuera ;) -' Roxas sonrió algo apenado suspiró, siguió escribiendo y no pudo evitar mirar al pelirrojo_** 'Esos ojos se sentían tan familiares...calidos.'**_ Se sonrojo escribió y presto a tención al profesor Vexen "la ciencia está en todo"

**_'Creo que si se apasiona demasiado me pregunto ¿cómo estarán todos? Habrán encontrado alguna pista...tendré que conocer a esa chica Larxene me guste o no, parece que las actitudes que tienen no son del todo humanas o ¿será qué si está demasiado enamarada?...necesito verla'._**

* * *

_**Bien aquí el fin del cap, sugerencías, tomatazos, haganmelo saber n.n escribí otro fic pero ese es en ingles, despúes lo traduciren en español n.n saludos! R&amp;R**_


	4. III Amigos y Enemigos

**_n_n hola aquí con el nuevo cap espero que les gusté :P me había trabado pero me llegó de nuevo la inspiración XD eso de que se va y viene no es bueno xD_**

"..."- Dialogos

**_'...' - pensamientos_**

**Disclaimer: KH no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

**CAP III**

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de descanso Vanitas había recibido un mensaje de Roxas '-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería'- Roxas le informo donde estaba la enfermería, estaba algo preocupado quería ver a su hermano e informarle de Xigbar.

Llego a la enfermeria donde vió a Roxas.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" Dijo el rubio

"Creo que encontré al que andábamos buscando." Vanitas tenia una cara de victoria pero Roxas agacho la cabeza.

"Van… tengo malas noticias… creo que no soló es una persona…" Vanitas estaba en shock.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás seguro?" Roxas asintió.

"Hay dos chicos que emanan un poder como dijo el maestro Eraqus, justo salía del salón y los vi, los chicos tenían un aura maligna, los examine bien...tú sentiste otra presencia, quiere decir que no son buenas noticias." Vanitas gruño.

"Tsk, tenemos que hablar con Sora y Ven." La conversación fue interrumpida cuando una joven de cabellos castaños salio.

" Ah, díganme jóvenes se les ofrece algo" La hermosa joven les preguntó.

" Si, disculpe venimos a dejar nuestros papeles" El ojiazul habló.

"Ah ya veo pasen chicos, soy la enfermera Yuna. Me hablaron de ustedes,los estaba esperando ¿ alguno de ustedes sea sentido mal en el día?"

"No, señorita." DIjo el rubio. Yuna rió

"Prefiero que me digan Yuna. ¿Está bien?" Roxas asintió

"Bien no hagan sobreesfuerzo y no se preocupen conozco al Doctor Ansem fui su aprendiz, cualquier incidente les ayudaré." Yuna dijo con una voz suave.

"Gracias" dijo Roxas. El pelinegro y el rubio hicieron entrega del historial mientras eso ocurria alguién llegó.

" Yuna, voy con Rikku y Yuffie ¿quieres que te traiga algo?" un joven rubio entró a la habitación, mirando a Roxas y a Vanitas solo había silencio

"…Han crecido" Roxas y Vanitas lo miraron extrañados, Yuna le mando una mirada asesina al rubio.

" ¿Disculpa?" El rubio pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras qué el pelinegro lo miraba con extrañesa.

"….eh…eh..q…q que ha crecido mi hambre." Dijo el rubio con una mano en su cabeza riendo. Roxas y Vanitas lo vieron como bicho raro.

" Muy bien , espero que les guste la escuela vayan a la cafetería o no les tocará buena comida." Yuna les dijo y los dos alumnos asintieron.

Salieron de la enfermería dejando al rubio y a Yuna " Tidus eso fue muy descuidado, por poco y no te salvas." Tidus miro a Yuna.

"Es que han crecido bastante...ellos no nos recuerdan..." El rubio sintió nostalgia, Yuna suspiró.

" Eran muy pequeños cuando escaparon…¿Quién los ha estado cuidando?...No creo que los hayan dejado solos y conocen a Ansem, deberemos preguntarle porque nunca dijo algo como esto."

Tidus la miró "De seguro por precaución… como sea primero tenemos que asegurar que estén bien y no los encuentren." Tidus sonrió

"Si lo mejor es no saber mientras tanto investiguemos que trama Xehanort".

* * *

Roxas y Vanitas caminaban hacia la cafetería "Esa enfermera tenia algo familiar." Dijo Roxas mientras recordaba a la enfermera. Vanitas movió su cabeza en aprobación.

" Ceo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé" El rubio decia mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

Vanitas vio al rubio. "No seas débi.l" Roxas se detuvo apretando sus puños.

"No lo soy…y no lo dije por mi, pienso en Ven y Sora" El chico de ojos amarillosl miro fijo a los ojos azules.

"Sí ellos no pueden con esto... Lo mejor es que se vayan de esta escuela." Roxas miro al pelinegro, lo conocía bien sabía que a pesar de que sus palabras sonaron crudas, lo decía por preocupación.

Roxas acepto la petición. Si en esta semana las cosas se complicaban las cosas...Sora y Ventus no regresarían.

* * *

Sora se dirigía junto con Xion y Hayner a la cafetería, el castaño miró asombrado, la cafetería era demasiado grande había muchas mesas y el área de servicio tenia cuatro cocineras, desde que llegó a está escuela las cosas no dejaban de sorprenderle.

Xion le había dicho que en está escuela iban lo integrantes de su banda favorita Fate of the Unkown y justo el chico de cabellos plateados pertenecía a está …Riku…el castaño al escuchar su nombre estaba demasiado emocionado y su emoción hizo que tuviera un dolor en el estomago.

Se enteró de muchas cosas gracias a Xion, su hermana Kairi era muy amiga de Riku, algo que no le agradó pero el castaño no sabía porqué…

"Sora, vamos a pedir algo." Xion le dijo.

"Sora, Sora." El castaño volteó a ver quien lo llamaba.

" Ven" Sonrio pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que un chico alto de cabellos rubios y el chico de ojos aguamarina estaban tras de él, su conmoción no acabo ahí, a continuación sintió como alguien se lanzaba hacia él.

" Así que tu eres Sora, erestanlindomuchogustosoyDemyxesunhonorconocerte." Xion y Hayner estaban acostumbrados después de todo Demyx era así, Riku solo suspiro y Ven trataba de detener a Demyx.

El castaño parpadeo varias veces mientras trataba de entender lo que decía el chico mayor, lo sorprendente es que entendió.

"Si soy Sora, mucho gusto Demyx." Los presentes incluido Demyx estaban más que asombrados.

"¿Cómo es qué Sora lo entiende?" Dijo Xion atonitá.

" Es que Sora suele ser así cuando se emociona, por cierto soy Ventus." El rubio sonrió.

" Soy Xion y el es Hayner." La chica se presento pero un grito los saco de su presentación.

"KYAAAAHH ereslaprimerapersonaquemeentiendeconmásrazóntengoquequedarmecontigo." Abrazando al castaño más fuerte.

"Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme contigo tengo que comer primero." Sora miro fijamente a Demyx, Xion, Hayner, Riku y Ven tenían una cara de Poker...

"¿En serio? Un extraño te abraza y lo único que puedes pensar es en comer." Hayner comentó.

"No es un extraño es Demyx" Sora miró a Hayner con una sonrisa-

"KYAHH amó a esté niño, quieres venir conmigo después de clases-"Levantó la barbilla de Sora de forma coqueta.

"Oye Riku no crees que es mejor separarlos antes de que a Demyx se le 'bote' más" Dijo Xion a su amigo. Riku suspiro aparte sintió curiosidad por ver a Sora ya que Demyx no lo dejaba de abrazar y así lo tapaba completamente

"Ya Demyx, déjalo respirar un rato." Los separó, en ese momento vió los ojos azules del castaño y el castaño vio los aguamarina del peliplateado, los dos se quedaron viendo sin decir una sola palabra.

"Ay Riku pero es tan lindo, quiero quedarme con él por una noche." Demyx dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Oye Demyx no deberías decir eso." El rubio le dijo en tono de preocupación a Demyx

"Pero es que es la verdad" Volvió abrazar al castaño sacando del trance en el que estaban Riku y él.

"No...Yo lo digo por su hermano, si viene y te escucha, no viviras. Es en serio le debes temer y más si se trata de Sora." Ven puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

"Ah cierto ¿y tú gemelo ¿donde está?" Demyx haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Ven

"No creo que tarde"

"Oigan chicos ya se que es mucha emoción pero creo que debemos ir por nuestra comida si no se acabara" dijo Xion mientras se dirigia a la cafeteria

Sora se soltó de Demyx. "Tenemos que ir inmediatamente." Los presentes se rieron del ojiazul. Sora tomo el brazo de Ven, literalmente arrastrándolo yendo lo mas rápido a la barra, dejando a los demás atrás. Sora solo quería comer, tomaron una bandeja.

"¿Cómo te fue Sora?" Ventus le preguntó mientras veía el menú.

"Bastante bien estoy muy emocionado y lo mejor es que nada fuera de lo normal y ¿tú?" Sonrió el castaño.

"También me emociona, mucho más cuando conocí a Riku y a Demyx pero después de un rato uno se arrepiente de no haberle puesto un alto antes." Dijo Ventus recordando como a mitad de la clase hicieron parejas y Demyx literalmente salto de su asiento hacia Ven tirándolo al suelo gritando "Mio, Mio" la profesora le pidió a Riku que lo calmara, dándole una detención a Demyx y una total vergüenza a Ventus.

"No son malos chicos pero crees que Van se enoje si hablo con Riku..." Dijo Sora algo triste, Ventus puso su mano en el hombro de Sora.

"Hablaré con él... Sora no te preocupes, dejamelo a mi" Le prometió el rubio al castaño.

"Chicos ¿algo especial que quieran?" Los dos levantaron la vista y vieron a una chica de cabello negro y ojos negros, la chica los miró y gritó.

"…Rikku , Rikku, mirá, mirá" Corrio por una de sus compañeras la jalo del brazo

"Yuffie y ¿ahora qué?" Dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes miro a los dos chicos se quedó muda.

"Disculpa ¿pero es qué tenemos algo raro?" Ventus preguntó preocupado.

"Ah… no es que mi amiga…vio al profesor que le gusta." Los dos chicos voltearon a ver y Sora reconoció que era el profesor Luxord.

"Oh, bueno era eso" dijo Sora sin darse cuenta la bandeja de comida estaba llena de comida, a los dos chicos ya les habían servido de todo un poco.

" Ah pero esto es demasiado." Ventus miró la bandeja.

"Disculpa" La rubia se disculpo sinceramente.

"No te preocupes Ven, será para Van y Rox." Sora sonrió

"Si tienes razón, vamos a sentarnos "

Sora volteo a ver a las chicas "Gracias" sonriéndoles y despúes se dedico a buscar una mesa.

"Son ellos,.¿no es así?" Yuffie dijo emocionada.

"Si así es pero debes ser más cuidadosa...lo bueno que iba pasando el profesor Luxord y asi pude aparentar" Rikku suspiró.

"Hey pero si ni me gusta, solo digo que es bien parecido." Yuffie cruzó sus brazos.

"Lo sé pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió."

"Niñas dejen de chismosear y ponganse a trabajar" Dijo la encargada regañandolas. "Si Señora." Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

* * *

Sora y Ventus se sentaron empezaron a comer "Ah lo olvide ¿Dónde quedó Xion?" dijo Sora poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

"Es enserió Sora, nos dejaste atrás, ni siquiera te inmutaste que estábamos detrás de ti acaso te caíste de pequeño." La voz de Hayner se escucho,el comentario hizo que Xion y Demyx soltaran una risa, Riku lo miró entretenido.

Sora miró a Hayner " No te puedo decir no recuerdo muy bien cuando era pequeño." Dijo Sora cruzando los brazos tratando de recordar a lo que los demás soltaron una carcajada mas grande. Riku al ver la inocencia del castaño sonrió, Sora volteo a ver a Riku y le dio una sonrisa de Cheshire (gato risón).

" Hola soy Sora no me presente apropiadaamente." Extendiéndole la mano a Riku, él parpadeando y aceptando la mano de Sora.

"Riku." Los dos de nuevo se quedaron mirándose fijamente Sora al sentir la mano del peliplateado sintió algo dentro que…le dolió, se soltaron sin dejarse de mirar.

"Xion pequeña ¿Cómo estás?" La voz hizo sacarlos del trance.

"¡Kairi , Namine. Hola! ¿muy bien y ustedes?... Les presento a Sora y a Ventus; Sora, Ven ellas son mis hermanas Kairi y Namine" Las dos chicas una pelirroja y otra rubia con ojos de igual color que Xion sonrieron.

"Hola chicos mucho gusto, soy Namine." Sonrió la chica rubia.

"Díganme chicos ¿Demyx no les ha hecho algo raro o si?" Preguntó Kairi riendo.

"Hey Kairi yo no hago cosas raras pero es que no ves son muy tiernos." Demyx con un brazo tomo a Sora y con el otro a Ven, los dos se sonrojaron, Kairi rió.

"Mientras ellos no se asusten está bien." Se acerco a Sora. "Tienes razón son muy tiernos, tienen que tener cuidado de Demyx." Kairi guiñándole un ojo a Sora, esté se sonrojo. Riku miró la escena y se molesto.

"Lo siento chicos pero nos robaremos a Xion un rato ya saben asuntos de hermanas." Dijo Kairi tomando a Xion de la mano.

"Por cierto Hayner, Olette y Pence te están esperando." Dijo Namine, sonriendo y despidiensoé amablemente.

"Ah lo olvide, los veo luego." Hayner se fue corriendo.

"Bueno Sora te veré en un rato, Ven nos veremos después." Xion tomo su bandeja y fue con sus hermanas.

"Riku cuida que Demyx no se pase con Sora." Kairi dijo riendo guiñándole el ojo a Riku que se habia sentado en la esquina de la mesa y asintió. "Por cierto Riku te veré en tu casa en la tarde." Termino de decir Kairi, Sora escuchó y sintió un dolor en el estomago, se molestó y mucho.

"Y bien Sora ¿Qué te parece la escuela?" Sora salió de su molestía al ver que Demyx tomaba una de sus manos.

"Me gusta mucho, es demasiado grande si no fuera por Xion de seguro me abría perdido." Rió Sora, Demyx lo volvio a abrazar.

" Ah tu sonrisa es tan linda" Ventus se paro e intentó separarlos.

"Te dije que ya no hicieras eso, ¿Qué tal si el hermano de Sora te ve? No viviras ni una semana" Demyx miró a Ven "No me preocupa tengo a Terra de mi lado."una voz femenina se unió.

"Dem y ahora ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?¿Qué Terra tiene que cuidarte?"

Demyx volteo a ver " Aqua es que mira... son adorables" abrazando más a Sora y ahora aprovecho que el rubio estába desprevenido abrazandolo también.

"Dem ya suéltalos." Aqua se acercó y libero a los chicos.

"Lo siento mucho, Demyx es demasiado…efusivo." La chica sonrió.

"Gracias, nos dimos cuenta, por cierto soy Ventus y el Sora." Viendo a la joven que venía acompañada de otros dos chicos.

"Soy Aqua , el castaño es Terra y él pelirojo es Axel." Aqua tomo asiento junto a Ventus y Sora, Terra y Axel tomaron asiento. saludando con la mano al castaño y al rubio, Demyx arrastrado por Terra se sento junto a él.

"¿Oye tú no vas en mi clase?" Axel miro a Ventus.

"No Ax, él es mió, tú tienes al tuyo." Demyx se volteó a ver a Axel levantando un dedo en acusación.

"…¿Tengo...al mió?" Ventus miró a Axel.

"Se refiere a Roxas, él es mi hermano gemelo." Tomando un sorbo de agua.

"Ah... tú gemelo ¿y dónde está?" Axel preguntó.

"Tenían que arreglar unos asuntos de nuestra transferencia." Ventus dijo "No creo que tarde".

Aqua miró a Sora "Oye Sora ¿ tú hermano es Vanitas?" Sora sonrió.

"Si, el amargado Van, es mi hermano" Sora sonrio.

Aqua rió al igual que Ven "Vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta." Aqua rió de nuevo.

"Y ¿cómo lo conoces?" Sora ladeo su cabeza.

"Ah…él va conmigo y con Terra, no es muy expresivo que digamos pero si tienen una apariencia similar"

Sora sonrió "Todo mundo dice que la apariencia porque en carácter somos muy diferentes."

"Eso es cierto Sora y Van son como el día y la noche." Dijo Ven. "Por eso le digo a Demyx que ya no abrasé a Sora, si Vanitas se enterá Demyx estára en graves problemas" Ventus mirando a Demyx

"Ay que lindo Ven estás preocupado por mi" Dijo Demyx con brillo en los ojos

"No…no es por eso." Ven estaba nervioso.

"Demyx, yo que tú tendría cuidado, su hermano si es de temer." Ven y Sora miraron sorprendidos a Aqua.

"Eh, ¿De que hablas Aqua?" Demyx estaba confundido.

"Y ¿ahora qué hizo?" dijo Sora preocupado.

"Nada malo solo le dio su merecido alguien que lo necesitaba." Aqua movio sus manos para evitar la preocupación de Sora.

"¿Pero no se metió en problemas.?" Ventus la miró preocupado

"No, me ayudo bastante." Aqua le sonrió Ventus.

"Cambiando de tema…. Chicos se que son nuevos en esta ciudad ¿Cómo se están acoplando?"

Sora la miró "Es algo grande , bueno estabamos acostumbrados a una isla y cambiar a una ciudad grande es difícil pero me agrada."

Ventus le siguió "Si fue un gran cambió pero es divertido hay muchas cosas que hacer." sonriendo.

"Bien, me alegró mucho. Por cierto si tienen una duda con la escuela, los profesores o con los talleres pregúntenme con confianza." Sora seguía comiendo y Ventus tomaba agua iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

"Aqua es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil." Habló Terra y miró a Ventus. "Ella siempre está al pendiente de todo, si algún profesor es injusto o si alumnos los están causando problemas, ella está ahí para ayudar." Ventus estaba feliz miró a Aqua aparte de que le pareció muy guapa, era muy atenta.

"Gracias." Sonrió Ventus y miró a Terra, el castaño sintió algo calido al ver al rubio.

"Así que…bueno.. yo si tengo una duda…" Dijo Sora tomando un jugo.

"Dime Sora" Aqua dijo

"Ah…bueno…¿deberás ustedes son los integrantes de Fate of the unknown?" Pregunto inocentemente el castaño, Aqua y Demyx rieron fuertemente y los otros tres dieron una ligera risilla ante la pregunta del castaño.

" Si pequeño Sora somos nosotros…ay eres tan tierno…¿quiéres que te de un concierto privado?" Dijo Demyx con una sonrisa Riku, Terra y Ven se llevaron una mano a la cabeza, Axel rió.

"Dem ya dejalo en paz, no lo hagas pasar mal rato" Aqua regañando a Demyx

" Un concierto sería genial." De nuevo Sora se hizo notar por ser despistado, Riku vio al castaño con una sonrisa, ese pequeño chico le hacia sentir algo especial.

"Sora creó que debes poner más atención a lo que te dicen y a tus alrededores." Dijo Ventua y se lo tomó literal y volteo a ver a todos lados; volvieron a reír.

"Que buen consejo Ven, mira allá está Roxas y Van." Ventus volteó a ver a donde estaban. Sora levantó su mano haciendo un ademán para que se acercarán. El rubio y el pelinegro se acercaron a la mesa.

Vanitas escaneo a todos y no le gustó lo que vio iba a protestar pero sintió como alguien se acercaba. Van que tenía buenos reflejos se movió rápidamente pero Roxas no tuvo la misma suerte.

" KYAAHH sondosestoeslomásgenialquemehapasadoentodamivida"

Roxas quien peleaba. "¿Quién eres? Quitate de encima." Roxas se sacudía pero no se podía soltar del agarre de Demyx.

"Roxas ¿estás bien? Él es Demyx, es algo…cariñoso…." Ventus corrió acercándose a su hermano tratando de soltarlo del agarre.

"¡ALGO, dile que se quite!" Reclamó Roxas sacudiéndose y Ventus jalando del brazo a Demyx.

"Demyx ya calmate." Aqua fue hacia los rubios, jalando a Demyx, dejando a los gemelos incorporase.

"¿Estas bien Rox?" Lo miró su gemelo preocupado.

"Claro que no. ¿Qué le pasa?" Roxas lo miró enojado.

"Creo que tiene un carácter como el de Sora, él es mi compañero de clases." Ventus tomo la mano de Roxas y lo levanto del suelo.

"Demyx también nos saludo así, a Sora también le hizo lo mismo." Dijo Ventus.

"Disculpa Ven. ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?" Vanitas preguntó lanzando una mirada asesina a Demyx.

El nombrado sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se escondió atrás de Terra "Que miedo" con una mano en su pecho.

Vanitas se acercó a Sora, Axel y Riku sintieron su mirada fría. "Sora ¿Qué haces?" Dijo el mayor al menor demandando una explicación.

Sora sonrió cosa que sorprendió a los presentes , los ojos de Vanitas eran muy penetrantes y terroríficos, era sorprendente cómo el castaño podía sonreir asi tan normal y no sentirse asustado.

"Comiendo, Van ¿y tú?" Lanzandole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Vanitas suspiro su hermano si era despistado pero sabía cuando quería evadir algo y este era uno de esos momentos.

"Sora." Dijo entre dientes Vanitas demandando respuestas.

"Van, ellos son mis compañeros de clases Demyx y Riku; Axel es compañero de Roxas y al parecer a Aqua y a Terra ya los conoces" Ventus intervino mirando a Vanitas poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¿Y?" Vanitas ahora miro a Ven con ojos demandantes.

"Ah...Pues Sora está muy emocionado porque son los integrantes de Fate of the Unknown." Dijo Ven sintiendo correr un sudor por su cabeza viendo a Sora.

"¿Es cierto eso Sora?" Vanitas volvió con su hermano.

"Eeeh..eh…esté sí…pero...ninguno de ellos es mi compañero, ellos se fueron...así que me quede con Ven." Sora habló nervioso ahora viendo a Ven, Vanitas volvio su mirada a Ventus.

Roxas miró la escena Sora y Ven se estaban 'lavando las manos' para que Vanitas no se enojara.

Trataban de encontrar una excusa coherente para explicar la situación, Vanitas cada vez se enojaba más. Roxas se acercó discretamente a Vanitas con una voz queda para que solo pudiera escucharlo Vanitas y Ven. "Recuerda se lo prometiste a Sophia." Vanitas le tomó desprevenido el comentario, gruño se tenía que tragar su enojo...maldita promesa...

Vanitas suspiró aceptando las cosas. Ventus y Roxas se vieron con cara de 'misión cumplida' los dos al mismo tiempo con sus dedos haciendo una V de Victoria.

Vanitas se sentó juntó a Sora empezando a comer de su plato. Roxas y Ventus se sentaron a lado de Sora, Roxas hizo lo mismo que Vanitas solo que con el plato de Ventus hubo un silencio incomodo.

Demyx seguía asustado detrás de Terra, Aqua estaba junto a Terra, Axel no le quitaba la vistá a Roxas y Riku miraba a Vanitas.

"…Así que ustedes son la famosa banda…" Vanitas hablo tomando del jugó de Sora, Sora lo miró inflando sus cachetes pero no le podía decir nada, ya que había esquivado un fuerte enojo de su hermano mayor y también si esto salía bien podía estar cerca de Riku.

Después de la pregunta hubo más silencio, solo fue cortado por Demyx sentándose junto a la chica de cabellos azules, abrazándola, ya que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista. Vanitas frunció el ceño se estaba empezando a enojar.

Aqua vió a todos los presentes, incómodos, suspiro y decidió hablar; de todos modos sin Demyx los demás no eran muy conversadores a excepción de Axel pero por alguna extraña razón se había callado.

"Claro, ellos son integrantes de FotU: Demyx es el guitarrista, Terra el baterista, Axel toca el teclado, sintetizadores y piano y Riku toca el bajo, los que cantan la mayoría de las canciones son Riku y Axel. Terra y Demyx siempre hacen los coros." Terminó de decir la chica con un sonrisa viendo a Vanitas, Roxas estaba asombrado, Sora y Ventus no podían contener la emoción sin embargo Vanitas rompió el momento.

"¿Cómo se que es verdad?" Retó el pelinegro. "Siempre están encapuchados, nadie ha visto sus caras."

La banda se enojo. Roxas y Sora hicieron una mueca, Aqua solo pestaño varias veces, Riku quien ya se había hartado de la personalidad de Vanitas iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Ven.

"Es cierto Van, Demyx me mostró varios videos donde están ensayando y arreglando canciones, realmente es impresionante." Ahora Sora y Roxas estaban más emocionados querían ver esos videos. Vanitas sintió molestia porque Ventus los había defendido. La banda miraban a su integrante fijamente... Demyx se escondió atrás de Aqua, ella se sonrio.

" Demyx ¿Quiéres decir algo?" Decía Terra con una voz demandante.

"Bueno…yo…he…es que…pues…" Demyx no podía articular palabra pero la voz de Sora los interrumpió.

"Wow genial, yo quiero ver ¿Puedo ver?" Sora hizo sus ojitos de cachorrito.

"Sora." Lo llamo su hermano. "Creo que es mejor que…" Pero Sora seguía con su cara de cachorrito abandonado, una táctica que nunca fallaba incluso con su frió hermano con esa expresión no podía negarse a nada ...y funciono Vanitas no dijo nada.

"Se supone que esos videos no deben de ser mostrados...aparte se supone que los tenías que borrar." Dijo Riku "Aparte..."Fue interrumpido por la mirada de cachorro de Sora.

"Por favor, por favor déjenme verlos." Riku se quedó pasmado como es posible que este chico fuera tan tiern**_o 'Que lindo es, sus ojos son...que estoy pensando Riku contrólate a ti no te gustan los hombres…pero es que es tan tierno'_ **Riku se volteo para no seguir viendo al castaño y poder pelear con sus pensamientos internos.

Sora vio a Axel y a Terra "Por favor, por favor ¿pódemos verlos? Roxas, Ven y yo somos sus grandes fans por favor, por favor y así le demostraran a Van que se equivoca." Sora los siguió mirando con ojos de suplica, Terra y Axel pestañearon varias veces no sabían que decir las suplicas del castaño eran tan tiernas.

"Demyx ¿me enseñarias los videos?" Ahora veía a Demyx quien seguía abrazado de la chica de cabellos azules.

" Hey chicos pueden enseñárselos, no hace daño que se los muestren" Dijo Aqua con una sonrisa, ante la carita de Sora y la petición de Aqua todos se resignaron.

Riku y Axel asintieron la cabeza para dar la aprobación, esperaron a Terra. " Está bien, Demyx muéstrales pero que nadie más los vea." Sora sonrió al igual que Roxas y Ventus sabían que Sora no podía fallar. Demyx sonrió pero al ver a Vanitas se aterró.

"Yo se los enseño." Aqua habló.

Demyx tomo su celular dándoselo a la chica. Aqua se acerco a Sora, tomo asiento entre Roxas y Sora, Vanitas se levanto junto con Ventus haciendo como una 'casita' para no dejar ver a los demás.

Mientras ellos veían junto con Aqua, los FotU se miraban entre si sabían que estaban llamando la atención, claro siempre lo hacen pero ahora más.

Generalmente eran pocos los que se acercaban a ellos; sabían quienes estaban en su circulo de amigos, a veces se acercaban a hablar con otros compañeros pero no grandes conversaciones, sabían que los más amigables eran Axel y Demyx pero Axel teniendo el problema de Larxene nadie se le acercaba por temor y Demyx a pesar de hablar mucho era selectivo con quién hablaba y casi nunca se separaba de Riku, eso para que Demyx no hiciera tonterías.

Y ahora ahi estaba la banda hablando con los nuevos chicos de la escuela...Si esto era el nuevo chisme de la escuela -chicos nuevos más chicos populares- todos estaban sacando conclusiones de que tal vez conocían a su grupo de amigos de antes... ya que todo el mundo sabía que eran nuevos en la ciudad...los rumores son rápidos; otros que habían pagado demasiado dinero para que les hablaran, otros que habían hecho un ritual para llamar la atención de FotU…la escuela siempre teniendo de que hablar.

Ninguno de los cuatro artistas había dicho una sola palabra, los cuatro solo se miraban parecía que se comunicaban con los ojos estaban relajados a pesar de todo el alboroto.

"Wow eso fue genial." Dijo Sora volteando a ver a los músicos sacándolos de su gran platica de 'miradas'; sonrieron los cuatro al ver la felicidad del castaño, deberás que era tan tierno parecía un niño pequeño.

"De acuerdo... les creo." Fue lo que dijo Vanitas. " Pero aun así no se te ocurra acercarte a Sora." Lo miró friamente el pelinegro.

Demyx como perrito obediente asintió. "Nada de cosas raras, abrazos, caricias y comentarios sugestivos ni con Sora o Ventus entendido." Vanitas mirándolo fijamente al rubio." Si recibo una noticia de que paso algo te las verás conmigo." Ahora apuntando su pulgar a si mismo... Demyx solo pudo contestar.

"Señor, si señor." Parándose y haciendo un saludo. Ventus miró la escena Vanitas lo había incluido sintió algo en su pecho inmediatamente se sonrojo afortunadamente nadie lo miró estaban ocupados con Vanitas y Demyx riéndose del rubio.

"Es realmente sorprendente...La forma en que tocas el piano es genial." Dijo Roxas al pelirrojo. "Es asombrosa tu técnica." Axel sonrió.

"Gracias, todo está en la practica ¿lo captas?" Levanto su mano con el dedo índice hacia su cabeza.

"…Claro..." Dijo Roxas extrañado "¿Desde que edad aprendiste a tocar el piano?" Preguntó Roxas mirando al pelirrojo.

"Desde los 5 años." Axel sonrió.

"Wow eso es increíble" Roxas estaba impresionado, Ventus sonrió al ver a su gemelo tan emocionado era raro verlo así y hablar con toda naturalidad así que pensó en algo que lo haría llevarse mejor con Axel.

"Sabes Axel...Roxas también toca el piano." Roxas volteó a su gemelo sorprendido y sonrojado.

"Ven." Alzó la voz un poco.

Axel los miró y se rió."¿De verdad? Deberíamos tocar juntos un día." Ventus tenía una cara de satisfacción Roxas por el contrario estaba rojo y nervioso iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Terra.

"Yo que tú pensaría antes de hablar." Todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sora estaba indignado.

"No lo tomes así Sora, yo digo por cierta persona, ¿o tú que piensas Axel?" Sora volteo a ver a Axel, fue cuando una voz chillona se escucho.

"Axel, te estaba buscando." La chica rubia estaba atrás de Axel. EL pelirojo gruño "¿Qué estás haciendo" la chica lo abrazó.

"Y estos, ¿Por qué están contigo?" Examinando a los chicos. " Creen que ellos estén al nivel de todos ustedes se ven muy corrientes." Lanzo una mirada fría a los nuevos alumnos.

Vanitas le regresó la mirada, la examinó**_ 'Está chica…no…no puede ser.'_** Volteó a ver a su hermano, su manos empezaron a temblar después miró a Ventus, él también tenía lo mismo que el castaño. Por su parte Roxas miró al pelinegro haciéndole una seña con los ojos...Vanitas entendió perfectamente.

"Sora, ven conmigo." Lo tomó de su mano y se levantaron.

"Ven, vamonos." Los gemelos se levantaron empezando a caminar.

"Ventus, Roxas ¿a dónde van? Todavía no es hora de las clases." Dijo Demyx.

Ventus se volteó "Te veré después Demyx." Le sonrio despúes de eso se fueron corriendo los gemelos.

"Larxene deberías ser más amable." Aqua estaba enojada con la rubia.

"Y a ti que te importa" Larxene reprochó.

Aqua suspiró y se fue indignada. "Aqua espera..." Terra corrió tras ella.

Riku también miró a Larxene. "Demyx, iré a la biblioteca." Se levantó, yéndose rápidamente.

"Hey Riku no me dejes aquí." Corrió tras él.

Solo quedó Axel, que seguía siendo abrazado por Larxene "Larxene, puedes darme espacio, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos." Larxene gruño.

"Axie ¿Por qué no aceptas que me amas?" Larxene lo soltó sentándose juntó a él.

"Sabes que no debes juntarte con extraños." Dijo tocando con su mano la mejilla de Axel aunque él estaba indiferente a sus caricias.

"Larxene tú no tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer." Quito la mano de Larxene. "Me voy." Axel dijo levantándose bruscamente, dejando a la rubia sola.

Larxene sonrió. "Al final sabes que eres mió." Larxene rió.

"¿Sentiste algo extraño en esos chicos?" Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

" Saix, Xehanort." La rubia vio a los chicos, uno de cabellos azules y ojos amarillos con una gran cicatriz en forma de 'x' y al chico de cabello plateado, tez oscura y ojos ámbar.

"No, nada…lo usual en un humano." Saix y Xehanort se sentaron.

"Ya veo, parece ser que todavía no hay ningún rastró, estaremos alertas." Dijo Saix.

"Le informaré a mí padre acerca de esto, parece ser que ninguno de ellos tiene algo." Dijo Xehanort.

"Tienes razón cualquiera de ellos hubiera reaccionado y sabemos que Larxene es la más preparada para analizar. Xigbar me dijo que estuvo analizando al pelinegro, no sintió algún poder especial, sólo un humano más, eso si muy fuerte...Puede que sirva como soldado" Informó Saix.

"En cuanto a los principes...dejalos que sigan aparentando, ya que ese fue el trató…así que Larxene será mejor que te apartes"

Larxene frunció el ceño. "No lo haré." Estba furica."Voy a estar con Axel."

Xehanort hablo. " Ya sabes que todo está dicho, no tienes porque preocuparte."

Saix ahora miró a Larxene "Esta bién le daré su espacio pero Saix asegúrate de estar cerca de él." Larxene se levantó.

"Parece ser que el plan no tendrá fallos, la verdad dudo que ellos hallan sobrevivido..." Dijo Xehanort.

" Opino lo mismo que tú pero mientras tu padre esté a cargo debemos seguir sus ordenes y la de los demás Reyes" dijo Saix.

"…Pronto esté mundo será envuelto en oscuridad" sonrió Xehanort.

* * *

**_Bien espero les haya gustado, en el siguienté capitulo sabremos que porque se pusieron así Sora y Ventus O_O que pasara despúes...todavía no sé XD, R&amp;R =D _**


	5. IV Hada Chismosa, Elfo inútil

_**Hi, aqui Yoyi =P muchas gracias a Moenitas por sus recomendaciones =D yey! me ayudaste mucho , si esté e smi primer fic n_n y esto me ayuda a mejorar muchas gracias de nuevo. **_

_**XD Kingdom hearts no me pertenece si fuera así pues no estaría escribiendo y leyendo fics xD**_

* * *

Los chicos salieron del edificio rápidamente para encontrar un lugar alejado y poco visible, ahí se detuvieron cerca de unos árboles.

Vanitas sentó a Sora en el pasto mientras que los gemelos se sentaron recargandosé sobre el arból.

"Ven, Sora ¿Qué les hizo esa chica?" Dijo Roxas poniendo una mano sobre su hermano, Ven estaba aturdido y Sora temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Sentí… como si me quitara algo." Dijo Ventus teniendo dificultad para explicar que pasaba y Sora hizo un gesto de aprobación, ya que el castaño no podía dejar de temblar.

Vanitas por su parte estaba con apretando sus puños, no podía controlar la furia...si esa chica lo pagaría.

"Creo que tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería…" El mayor de los gemelos hablo mientras veía a Vanitas.

"…Es mejor dejarlos en casa y que nunca regresen..." Vanitas cerro mas su puño sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos.

"¡NO!¡No vine hasta aquí solo para regresar!" Gritó el castaño, quien seguía temblando. Roxas y Ventus mientras se abrazaban, se sorprendieron de la respuesta del menor."¡Quiero ayudar.! ¡Sabías que iba pasar de todos modos y estará pasando siempre!"

"Callate Sora. ¡Tú, no sabes nada!" El pelinegro furico levantó a su hermano de la camisa mientras que Sora no estaba asustado, estaba enojado.

"¡Tú tampoco sabes! ¡Qué no entiendes, todos tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Yo acepte…no importa que me pase es mejor que no hacer nada!" Sora que tenía demasiadas dificultades para librarse de su hermano.

"¡No seas tonto! ¡Harás lo que yo digo!" Demandó el hermano mayor. Los gemelos quienes veían la escena no sabían que hacer hasta que Sora empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Vanitas lo soltó y lo sentó "¡SORA!" todos vieron como el castaño empezaba a colapsar.

"Vaya…parece que he llegado en la hora del drama." Se escucho una voz, los chicos buscaron de donde provenía la voz... Una luz empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Sora y el de Ventus.

Roxas vio como su gemelo retomaba el color, sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y como Sora tomaba el control de su respiración.

Vieron como la luz se bajo de los cuerpos y se entrelazaba formando a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel "Vaya que son testarudos, imagínense si no hubiera estado vagando por aquí." Dijo la mujer con un vestido corto color arena viendo a los cuatro jóvenes

"Aveline ¿qué rayos haces aquí?" El pelinegro estaba sorprendido y enojado.

"Ah esa es forma de saludar…Aveline ¡Me alegro que estuvieras aquí! Gracias por ayudar a Sora y a Ven…No no fue nada… Claro que sí eres la mejor, te amamos..." Decía la chica mientras imitaba una conversación.

Lo chicos la miraron sin expresión alguna, a mujer solo los miró y rió "Bueno yo solo decía pero ¿Qué les paso con esta chica?" Dijo la mujer

Ventus le explico la situación hasta que Vanitas se percató de algo.

"Tsk. Hada inútil ¿Nos estabas espiando, no mencionamos a esa chica antes?" Dijo Vanitas mirando a la mujer. La mujer sudo frió he hizo una cara de puchero

"No como crees Van, yo no sería capaz." Levanto Aveline la mano y la llevó a su cara.

"Entonces explícate ¿Cómo sabes?" Los menores vieron a el hada esperando explicación mientras que el pelinegro fruncía el ceño, derrotada el hada les contó.

"Ok…pero no le digan a los maestros, ni a Sophia que les dije…Las princesas de mi reino me encargaron cuidarlos. Es de suma importancia que estén bien." Dijo la mujer

"¿Cuáles princesas?¿De tu reino? ¿Hadas?" dijo Sora no captando la información

"Si Sora, ellas tienen el poder de ver pasado, presente y futuro. Cambiar hechos que han pasado y que pasarán pero ustedes...bueno son.. ángeles y su futuró o las acciones que hagan son impredescibles como los de todos los serés mágicos...así que ellas me dieron el mensaje de que esa chica intentaría drenar su energía, tarde o temprano porque ella es un vampiro y los estaba examinando." Termino diciendo el hada.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Sora, Ventus tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa, el pelinegro solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y Roxas apretó el puño fuerte.

Todos sabían que se iban a encontrar con criaturas de la noche pero no se esperaban que se las encontraran tan rápido y menos que sus poderes estuvieran activos a plena luz del día.

Aveline les explico acerca de las hadas que se hacían pasar por humanas también estaban investigando todo lo ocurrido y que tenían una alianza con el reino de los elfos. La alianza se formo porque la naturaleza estaba agonizando con la oscuridad que se estaba alzando.

No les podía decir acerca de las identidades de las hadas, elfos y unas brujas que estaban ayudando a encontrar al ser de oscuridad por precaución. También les explico que los vampiros, demonios y elfos oscuros que se hacían pasar por humanos eran de un alto rango por esa razón estar en plena luz del día no les afectaba y que los estaban buscando pero mientras estuvieran con cautela y no los vieran a los ojos no les pasaría nada.

Despúes de eso el hada a cada ángel les dio un talismán en forma de corazón que tenía una piedra de color plateado que los protegería de cualquier contacto con una criatura de la noche ya que a pesar de estar con hechizos los chicos todavía eran susceptibles a la oscuridad. Escucharon sonar la campana.

"Muy bien ya no hagan dramas y si vuelve a pasar simplemente con que vayan a la enfermería como se les dijo todo estará bien, las criaturas de la noche drenan energía, así que con que descansen estarán como nuevos aunque los talismanes les darán energía. Están llenos de ella; cuando la piedra se vuelva negra será que ya no tiene energía pero siempre pueden pedirme que les de más" Aveline les sonrió y guiño el ojo.

"Muy bien es hora de regresar a clases" Sora sonrió. Vanitas miró a su hermano pequeño seguía enojado pero Roxas y Ventus lo habían convencido de que todo estaría bien. Se despidieron y comenzaron su ida al salon de clases. Excepto un rubio.

"Line" Aveline volteó, estaba apunto de irse.

"¿Sí Roxas?" El hada pestañando varias veces

"ah…esa chica vampiro…está siempre…cerca de un chico pelirrojo…bueno…quiero saber si él está en peligro, ya que ella es muy posesivo con él." Agachando su cabeza para evitar que viera que su cara estaba sonrojada.

"Ah, hablas de…como dijo que se llamaba…" Aveline puso su mano tratando de recordar.

"Axel." Dijo Roxas escondiendo su sonrojo.

"Axel... si ese, no te preocupes Rox...La más pequeña de las princesas, ella le dio un dije para protegerlo" Roxas al oír esto sintió un dolor en el estomago

"…Ya veo… ¿ah…y…qué relación tiene con Axel?" Roxas agacho aún más la cabeza.

"…Ah…relación pues son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Aveline extrañada por la pregunta que le hizo Roxas.

"...Por nada…..nos veremos después." Roxas se fue corriendo peleando con sus pensamientos **'¿Por qué le pregunte eso?...Lo bueno es que ella es despistada…Axel…¿Por qué siento que lo he visto antes?... sus ojos…' **Roxas se detuvo sintió que le dolía el pecho.

"Roxas ¿estás bien?" Vio a su gemelo.

"Ven, si solo creo que tengo un dolor de que corrí muy rápido." Mintió

"Ah ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?" Pregunto Ventus mientras ayudaba a su gemelo.

"Ah nada, solo me despedí de Aveline" Otra mentira.

"Ven, Rox allí están" Los hermanos vieron a Demyx saludando.

"Creo que ya no te molestara más, Vanitas le puso un alto ¿ Qué opinas sobre eso Ven?" Rió Roxas mirando a Ventus se puso rojo, su gemelo sabía acerca de que su hermano tenía mucha cercanía con el pelinegro aunque los dos sabían que solo podía ser un gusto y nada más.

"Eh…nada...¿Qué tendría que pensar?…" Poniéndose más rojo, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de Roxas.

"Ven. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás todo rojo." Dijo Demyx acercándose a los gemelos

"¿Eh?... Si solo tengo calor" Dijo Ventus

"Bien Ven, Demyx, los veré después y Demyx no te pases con mi hermano." Dijo serio Demyx lo vio y se puso derecho.

"Señor, si señor." Haciendo un saludo. Los gemelos rieron ante la reacción de Demyx, se despidieron y Roxas continuo su camino. El rubio seguía preocupado por lo que paso con Larxene pero ya que Aveline había ayudado se sentía más tranquilo.

"¿Encontraste la enfermería?" Volteó a ver al chico que lo llamó.

"Zexion, si gracias fue de mucha ayuda, por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Estaba en la biblioteca, casi siempre estoy ahí, no me gusta estar mucho en la cafetería no me deja concentrarme" dijo Zexion.

"Así que es eso, bueno quería presentarte a mi hermano pero será después."

Roxas y Zexion caminaron hacia el salón pero vio como un chico de cabellos azules y ojos amarillos hablaba con Axel **'¿Quién es él y qué hace con Axel?...Roxas ¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde cuando te preocupa con quien se junta Axel…Si apenas lo conoces y no hablaste con él más de dos minutos…pero…'**Roxas miró a los chicos, Zexion se detuvo y Roxas lo siguió.

"Así que tú eres el chico nuevo." Dijo el chico con una voz seria. Roxas lo miró. **'Él también tiene esa aura maligna…no me gusta que Axel esté cerca de él… ¿Qué?...no...yo lo digo porqué es peligroso no porque me importe'.**

Zexion habló. "Él es Roxas, Roxas él es Saix". Roxas fingió una sonrisa. "Mucho gusto Saix." Saix no hizo gesto alguno.

"Nos veremos después Axel." Saix se fue del lugar.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dijo enojado Roxas.

"Él siempre es así, no te fijes." Axel dijo sonriéndole. "Disculpa por hace un rato, por lo que dijo Larxene."

Roxas negó "No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya." Le dio una sonrisa muy linda.

El pelirrojo se quedó embelesado por los ojos de Roxas **'….Esos ojos azules… que hermosos…siento que los he visto antes…siento algo recorrer mi cuerpo…¿Qué es está sensación?…'**

La voz de Roxas lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Deberías dejar de juntarte con chicas problemáticas." El rubio dijo y el pelirrojo dio una carcajada.

"Créeme que no es lo que yo quiero pequeño Roxy." Suspiro el mayor. Mientras que el rubio arqueó una ceja.

"Oye no me digas Roxy, ni pequeño." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues mírate eres muy pequeño no solo en estatura, también en edad." Axel comenzó a molestarlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Hasta Zexion es un poco más alto que tú y un año mayor que tú." Roxas volteó a ver a Zexion no era mucha lo que le llevaba de altura.

"Nosotros no somos pequeños, tú eres demasiado alto." Dijo Roxas poniendo sus manos en su cadera y haciendo una mueca, Zexion y Axel lo miraron. Zexion sonrio y Axel dió una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" El rubio cruzó sus brazos.

"Oh Roxy, eres tan lindo" Axel puso una mano sobre los cabellos rubios, jugueteando con ellos, tomando por sorpresa a Roxas, haciendo que se pusiera rojo, agacho su cabeza para no dar a notar su sonrojo.

El rubió iba a protestar pero la llegada de la maestra de economía los interrumpió todos los alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón junto con la maestra. Roxas y Axel se quedaron atrás,entrando al último pero antes de entrar Axel tomó a Roxas del hombro agachandose acercandosé a su oido.

"Yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites Roxas." El rubio se quedó en shock despúes miró al mayor sonriendo.

"Gra-Gracias." Camino rápido hacia su lugar agachando su cabeza para ya no ver al pelirrojo **'¿Qué..que rayos fue eso?...¿qué me pasa?...¿Por qué me siento así… respira, vamos, respira…'** Vio como el ojiverde tomaba su lugar sintió un dolor en su estomago. **'Tranquiló Roxas… debe ser porque estás nervioso de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Sora y Ven si eso debe ser…ya quiero que terminen las clases…'}**

Sonó el timbre las clases habían terminado los alumnos salían de sus salones.

Roxas guardaba sus cosas, Zexion se despidió del rubio, no sin antes decirle que si quería apoyar al profesor Vexen era bienvenido; el rubio declino la oferta, despidiendosé amablemente de su nuevo amigo.

El rubio se detuvo viendo al pelirrojo, esté le sonrió. Roxas se iba acercar a él pero se quedó quieto cuando Saix entró y fue directo con Axel.

El ojiazul se molestó cuando vio que Saix se le acerco demasiado diciéndole algo en el oído, vio como Axel asintió. El rubió sintió enojo tomando rápidamente sus cosas saliendo del salón.

"Roxas." Escuchó al pelirrojo y volteó a verlo enojado.

"¿Qué quieres? Me tengo que ir." Dijo en un tono molesto frunciendo el ceño.

"Cálmate, solo quería decirte nos vemos mañana." Axel rió, al rubio le tomó desprevenido y solo pudo hacer una mueca.

"Ni quién quisiera verte." Dándosela media vuelta, sin escuchar que tenía que decir, caminó hacia los salones de segundo esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con su gemelo **'¿Qué rayos me paso? Será que me esté afectando la oscuridad…'** La voz de su gemelo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Rox, Roxas ¿Qué tal?" Ventus estaba sonriendo.

"Todo bien pero tú. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Roxas dijo preocupado.

"Estoy mucho mejor, Line fue de mucha ayuda." Ventus dando una pose de luchador.

"Bueno al menos esa hada chismosa sirve de algo." Ventus volteó a ver a Vanitas que había llegado.

"Hey Van no seas tan duro Aveline es muy buena persona y lo sabes." Ventus lo regaño.

"Como sea, vamos por Sora, no quiero que este mucho tiempo en esté lugar." Vanitas empezó a caminar. Roxas y Ventus lo siguieron.

Llegando a los salones de primero vieron al castaño estaba con tres chicas hablando muy animadamente.

"Sora." Llamó su hermano.

"Van, mira te presentó a Xion. Ella es mi compañera. Kairi y Namine son sus hermanas." Las chicas saludaron alegremente pero el pelinegro las ignoró completamente

"Como sea, Sora es hora de irnos." Dijo Vanitas.

"Pero Van, Xion dice, que si queremos nos enseñan los alrededores y dicen que hay un centro comercial donde hay mucha comida." Dijo en tono de berrinche y suplica. Roxas y Ventus rieron.

"No creo que sea tan mala idea." Ventus se entusiasmo.

"Después de todo, es bueno conocer los alrededores. ¿No crees Van?" Roxas habló haciendo énfasis en que era su momento para explorar Vanitas gruño.

"Anda Van, di que si." Haciendo sus ojitos de cachorrito.

Vanitas suspiro."Esta bien pero que no sea muy tardado".

Sora dio un grito de alegría. Roxas y Ventus también se entusiasmaron " Muy bien chicos, vamos." Sonrió Kairi

La tarde paso tranquila Sora estaba hablando con Kairi , Xion con Roxas y Namine con Ventus, Vanitas estaba aburrido pero viendo a su hermano y a Ventus que estaban divirtiendose lo hacía estar tranquilo, tenía mucho tiempo que no hacían algo así.

Pasaron por la tienda de ropa, ahí Roxas y Namine ayudaban a Xion a buscar un atuendo. Ellos se habían llevado bastante bien.

Sora y Ventus hacia lo mismo con Kairi, aunque al pelinegro no le gustaba la atención que le daban a la pelirroja.

Vanitas no podía decir nada, ya que no era de extrañarse que todos estuvieran contentos de tratar con chicas de sus suspiró siempre había estado acostumbrado a estar solo con Sora, Ventus y Roxas…

Un cambio con muchas personas no era de su agrado pero entendía a los otros…desde que escaparon de su hogar alejándose de todo lo que conocían comenzando a vivir en el mundo humanos...LLos cuatro fueron confinados a esconderse siendo tan pequeños y sin experiencia.

Los poderes de los tres eran peligrosos pero aun más peligroso era el de é sabía realmente que era un peligró; si Sora no hubiera estado con él no sabría que hubiera sido, seguramente estaría condenado como todos los Ángeles caídos…Vanitas todavía recuerda cuando perdió parte de sus alas y a pesar de eso Sora Ventus y Roxas estuvieron con él, siendo que los ángeles rechazaban a los ángeles caídos pero ellos a pesar de todo estuvieron con él.

Los Maestros le habían explicado que era porque todavía tenía mucha luz en su interior y mientras Sora estuviera con él todo saldría bien; si regresaban a su hogar en los cielos...Sora tomaría el reino del Resplandor y Roxas el reino del Ocaso ambos le otorgarían el perdón convirtiéndolo de nuevo en el ángel que alguna vez fue.

Por eso era importante la misión que les y habián otorgado, ellos destruirían a la oscuridad que se apodero de los reinos y rompió el balance, quien le arrebato a sus padres, su mundo, sus alas…

Todos seguían mirando de un lado a otro las tiendas. Vanitas decidió esperarlos en una banca. Sabía que todo esto era muy complicado si tuviera sus poderes inmediatamente podría distinguir quien era el líder de todo pero un ángel caído no tenía esa habilidad y los otros eran algo jóvenes para obtenerla y Roxas a pesar de ser fuerte no podía sacar todo sus poder…no desde esa vez…

**'Todavía recuerdo ese día…fue la primera vez que saque mi poder… pude salvar a Ventus pero Sora y Roxas no pude….realmente agradezco a esa Hada chismosa y a ese Elfo torpe…Sora…Roxas….'** Suspiro el pelinegro.

"Vanitas ¿Qué tal?" Vanitas volteó a ver era un hombre joven alto de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta y ojos verdes claros.

"…Diegu ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso nos espias." Gruño Vanitas.

"No me hagas reír...vine aquí por unas cosas, ¿Qué? ¿crees que soy tu niñero? No digas tonterías." El joven arqueo una ceja en disgustó. Ambos se lanzarón una mirada fría y el silencio incomodo se hizo notar. "En fin...¿Qué haces aquí?"

Vanitas no tenía buena relación con Diegu pero era mejor que no hacer nada."Sora conoció a unas chicas y lo invitaron a salir junto con Roxas y Ven." Dijo desganado.

"Ya veo…con que chicas, eso de ser joven…ah la juventud." El hombre se llevo su mano al menton, recordando.

" A mi no me engañas elfo... tú sigues jugando con los corazones de muchas humanas." Espeto Vanitas.

"¡Ouch! Golpe bajo...Pues es que soy irresistible." Haciendo una pose de galán.

"Tan irresistible que Sophia te ha rechazado todas las veces que te les has declarado." Una sonrisa de triunfo en Vanitas.

"¡Ouch! Otro golpe bajo... ¿Así tratas a todas las personas? Con razón estás aquí y los demás están acompañados por chicas preciosas." Diegu mofandosé del pelinegro.

"A ellos no les interesa eso." Vanitas se estaba empezando a enojar.

"Vanitas, Vanitas. Yo se que siendo ángeles nobles no es posible que ustedes amen…pero no tienen prohibido que tengan …algo físico…que yo sepa ustedes pueden tener los placeres que cualquier humano y seguirán siendo puros. Si, eso te incluye...a pesar de todo." Diegu poniéndole un brazo alrededor de su cuello dándole una sonrisa picara Vanitas gruño.

"No los conoces como yo, estoy muy seguro de que no piensan en cosas así y menos con chicas eso me incluye." Vanitas seguro.

"Oh muy bien…Vanitas mujeres no…pero ¿qué hay de hombres?" Dijo Diegu con un tono picaron a Vanitas lo tomó desprevenido.

"N-no, dije que NO…ninguno. " Vanitas se había puesto nervioso afortunadamente antes de que el elfo dijera algo fue llamado.

"Diegu, tengo hambre, vamos…Vanitas ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo la mujer de ojos color miel.

"Aveline ¿Qué haces tú aqui?…¿Segura que no nos estas siguendo?" Gruño Vanitas.

"No..no…no, para nada. Diegu y yo estamos aquí para comprar ropa para las sesión de fotos y para comer algo ¿Tú que haces aquí?" Pregunto la mujer.

"Sora y los chicos están con unas compañeras de clases conociendo el lugar." Su tono era apático.

"Ah ya veo, le avisaron a Sophia. ¿Verdad? "Cuestiono Diegu.

"¿Qué ahora eres si eres mi niñero?.. Y si le avise." Frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesto.

El elfo y el hada lo sacaban de quicio por tratarlo como un niño…pero una parte de él, asombrosamente los entendía, aunque parecían de la edad de Sophia el elfo tenía mas de 300 años y el hada tenía más de 100.

"Vanitas, ya que estás aquí crees que este atuendo le quede bien a Sophia." Aveline saco una prenda de lencería Vanitas se puso rojo. "¡Aveline porqué me enseñas estó!" Grito Vanitas apenado

" ¿Qué no te gusta? Pienso que se le verá sexy o no piensas que Sophia es bonita." Haciendo pucheros la mujer mientras miraba al pelinegro.

"N-no no es eso…Sophia es muy hermosa pero yo no quiero saber nada de esto." Gruño Vanitas prácticamente Sophia era como su madre y no quería tener imágenes de ella con esos atuendos así que evitaba saber del trabajo que tenía de modelo también Sora, Roxas y Ventus.

"¡Ay Vanitas! Pero es para el trabajo no tiene nada de malo." Diegu riendo, Vanitas ahora frunció el ceño y gruño

"No quiero saber nada así que ustedes sigan en lo suyo y déjenme en paz." Termino de decir volteando la cabeza, ignorandolos.

" Buuu Vaniiii no es divertido." Dijo el hada haciendo berrinches.

"Bueno como sea Line tenemos que apresúranos, no queremos dejar a todo esperándonos, nos vemos Vanitas." Dijo el elfo despidiensé del pelinegro.

El pelinegro se quedo solo, de nuevo. La hora había pasado, se estaba desesperando e iba a llamar a su hermano.

De pronto lo vio, el castaño irradiaba felicidad; una parte de Vanitas estaba contento de ver a Sora se veía muy feliz y emocionado.

Todos se estaban riendo, Vanitas sonrió... a pesar de que su día había tenido un tropezón con el accidente de Larxene parecía estar bien.

"Vani, Vani. Mira. Ven y yo te compramos algo." Sonrió Sora, corriendo con su hermano le dio una funda para sus celular y un dije en forma de llave.

"Lo escogimos entre Ven y yo. ¿ te gusta?" Sonrió el castaño viendo que su hermano mayor movia la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Gracias." Dijo mirando a Sora y luego a Ventus, que llego atrás de Sora.

"Gracias Ven." Vio como el rubio se sonrojaba, era tan tierno.

"Sabíamos que te iba gustar." Ventus le dio una sonrisa al mayor.

"Bueno chicos, es hora de irse." Se acerco la peliroja a ellos.

"Muchas gracias, la pasamos genial." Sora sonriéndole a Kairi, Vanitas vio como Kairi se sonrojaba.

"Nos veremos mañana en la escuela." Amablemente dijo la rubia.

"Claro que sí y no se les olvide llevar el pastel."Hablo Ventus

"Si nos sale bien." Rió Namine

"Espero que podamos hablar más, Roxas me gustaría tener un dueto contigo." Dijo Xion emocionada viendo al rubio.

"Estoy muy emocionado y tomaré el taller de música, suena interesante gracias Xion." Roxas sonrió.

Vanitas ahora noto que Xion se sonrojaba, parecía que a las chicas les agrado Sora y Roxas.

Las tres se despidieron y se fueron del lugar.

"Es hora de irnos." Vanitas hablo rompiendo el silencio, los más pequeños se vieron.

"Antes de irnos Van podemos comprar un postre. ¡Di que si Van!" El castaño le suplicó a su hermano mayor.

"Sora tú y tú adicción al dulce pero esa idea no está mal." Rió Roxas.

"Muy bien creo que no hará daño. ¿Qué se les antoja?" Vanitas dijo.

"Las chicas dijeron que los helados son buenos pero también hay una tienda de macaroons." Ventus puso su mano sobre su menton.

"Pues probemos primero los macaroons y después vendremos por el helado les parece" El pelinegro sugirió.

"Si" Los menores dijeron al únisono.

Vanitas dio una ligera risa...definitivamente había luz en él…

* * *

**_Gracias por leer R&amp;R =D y si alguien tiene una duda puede preguntarme amm O_O en el siguiente capitulo espero que Riku y Sora se acerquen bueno al menos eso espero xDD pero no se si Vanitas quiera O_O _**


	6. V Chocolates y Atletismo

_**¡Hola! Yoyi reportandose.**_

** Aquí emocionada por la E3, anunciaron que el 2 de diciembre sale el KH 2.5, lo nuevo de LoZ y vi el gameplay SSB ¡siiii! Sin duda en diciembre venderé mi alma para comprar todo lol... aparte les traigo algo de VanVen xD pero antes...**

**Muchas gracias a Moenitas y a Gibryl Funny Bunny, sus consejos me ayudan mucho * abrazo y galleta virtual para ustedes dos*. Y Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar mi pésima narración y ortografía.**

**RoxieSaeko si es yaoi y perdon por hacerlo tan confuso estoy tratando de mejor eso. Pero si te refierés a las reacciones de Kairi y Xion , a Kairi le gusta Sora y a Xion le gusta Roxas. **

**xD Hubiera empezado escribiendo one-shots...pero se que cuando te llega la inspiración uno tiene que seguirla porque Ella viene cuando quiere y se va cuando quiere sin avisar T_T. Así que muchas gracias a los que estan siguiendo esté fic apesar de todo. n.n Así que ya a lo que vine xD... **

**Ah...Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, T_T.**

* * *

"No entiendo nada." Habló el castaño desesperado.

"Sora es fácil, solo recuerda las formulas y no te costará trabajo." Le dijo Roxas.

Era viernes, se dirigían a la escuela. Sora tenía problemas para entender ecuaciones así que Roxas le explicaba mientras caminaban juntos y un poco más atrás estaban Vanitas y Ventus.

De repente Ventus se detuvo, Roxas y Sora no se fijaron así que siguieron avanzando mientras Vanitas se quedó con Ventus.

"¿Qué pasa Ven?" Vio que Ventus miraba una tienda donde dos señoras y un niño salían con unos chocolates.

Vanitas sonrió sabía , algo en común que tenían Sora y Ventus es que adoraban los dulces y en especial los chocolates. Vanitas volteó, vio que Sora y Roxas ya se habían alejado bastante.

"Vamos." Vanitas le sonrió al rubio y lo tomó de la mano. Ventus se sorprendio ante el acto, sonrojandosé.

Entraron a la tienda donde Vanitas pidió cuatro chocolates, mientras el rubio seguía en estado de shock. El pelinegro los recibió, agradeciendo y saliendo de la tienda.

Vanitas en ese lapso nunca soltó a Ventus de la mano. Haciendo que el rubio sintiera su cuerpo estremecerse.

"Toma." El pelinegro lo soltó, cosa que hizo entristecer al rubio pero entregándole los chocolates.

"G..gracias Van." Ventus quería gritar de alegría.

"Son todos tuyos, no le digas a Sora." Vanitas le sonrió, le guiño el ojo, se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando.

El pobre de Ventus no pudo reaccionar de la pena, la emoción y la confusión; Vanitas en los últimos días, desde el incidente, había estado muy atento con ellos y tambien demasiado protector con Sora y con él.

El rubio recordó como fue a la biblioteca dónde se encontró a Terra, la platica comenzó porque Ventus no alcanzaba un libro. Al final terminaron charlando, dandose cuenta que tenían mucho en común e intercambiaron teléfonos.

La platica era amena y Ventus reía por los comentarios de Terra, en ese momento llego Aqua con Vanitas.

Vanitas inmediatamente empezó a interrogar a Terra, de que planeaba hacer con Ventus y se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

Aqua reía al ver como Terra y Vanitas seguían en su pequeño pleito y Ventus intentaba calmarlos.

Al final se calmo pero Vanitas escoltó a al rubio hasta su salón.

A Ventus eso le provocaba mucha felicidad y un extraño dolor de estomago.

No se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado a la escuela, Roxas y Sora ya no estaban, solo estaba Vanitas cosa que hizo que se pusiera nervioso y mareado.

"Ven ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quiéres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿Quieres regresar a casa?" Vanitas dijo muy alarmado.

"No, no nada de eso solo..." El rubio sacudió su cabeza y miró a Vanitas, se quedo mirando esos ojos color ámbar.

"Ven ¿Qué tienes?" El pelinegro estaba demasiado preocupado pero eso se fue cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.

Vanitas estaba en shock. Ventus lo estaba abrazando.

"Gracias...Van." Ventus lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Paso un minuto, lo soltó y se fue corriendo.

Vanitas no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, solo se quedó parado vio como Ventus se alejaba.

"Ventus." Vanitas cerro los ojos y pudo oler el rastro que dejo la colonia de Ventus. **'La próxima vez pequeño Ven…prometo no soltarte'.**

El día transcurrió tranquilo, sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo para un rubio era lo que menos quería escuchar estaba sentado mordiendo un lápiz.

**'No, no quiero ver a Van, me da mucha pena, todavía no se porque lo hice, pero bueno ya lo hice…Ventus concéntrate...' S**e dio una bofetada mentalmente.**'…Si…concéntrate…lo importante es…quiero ver a Vanitas y abrazarlo de nuevo…¡¿Qué?!**..'

La voz de Riku lo interrumpió "Tierra a Ventus."

Ventus sacudió su cabeza. "Perdón Riku ¿Qué decías?"

"Si que andas distraído ¿Qué andas enamorado?" Dijo Demyx. "Te entiendo si te has enamorado perdidamente de mí."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!" Alzando la voz dijo

"¿QUÉ? No te parezco atractivo..." Demyx lo abrazó de una manera coqueta, Ventus se quedo estático. Demyx se fue acercando más y más a los labios del rubio pero Demyx no se espero que fuera golpeado, del golpe cayó al suelo.

"Ventus, eso duele." Demyx sobanse la mejilla, apunto de llorar.

Riku vio toda la escena y no paraba de reír.

"Lo siento Demyx, no quise golpearte, pero sabes que no me gusta que se me acerquen demasiado." Dijo Ventus dándole una mano para ayudarlo.

"Descuida, oye parece que no pero si que tienes fuerza deberías entrar al club de box." Donriendo Demyx mientras con ayuda de Ventus se paraba.

"¡Ah! Es cierto la elección de talleres es hoy." Recordó Ventus

"Si, era lo que te decía antes. Nos tenemos que alistar. Demyx y yo vamos a nuestros talleres te veremos en un rato." Ventus se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la cafetería.

**'Es cierto, Van ayudará a Aqua, bueno me da más tiempo para calmarme.'** Recordó lo que ayer le había dicho Vanitas que iba ayudar a Aqua a organizar y preparar los talleres; la verdad sentía algo de celos pero Aqua le agradaba.

Entendía al pelinegro, Aqua era responsable, amable, atenta, entre otras cualidades; es más Ventus pensaba que si hubiera tenido una hermana quisiera que fuera Aqua.

En el camino se encontró con Xion, Hayner y Sora quien estaba emocionado de que no iba tener clase de matemáticas.

Empezaron a discutir de los talleres y actividades que tenían que escoger, una era obligatoria y las demás eran opcionales. La diferencia es que la opcional podía ser un día o dos mientras que la obligatoria tenía que cubrir todos los días en que se imparta el taller que generalmente eran cuatro días.

Llegaron a la cafetería, vieron que Roxas se encontraba en una mesa junto con Namine, Kairi, Pence y Olette, estaban platicando animadamente y se les unieron.

Así paso la hora y todos los estudiantes fueron informados para ir al patio principal donde se encontraban los encargados de todos los talleres.

Era obvio que en una escuela de primera tendrían tantos talleres artísticos y deportivos. Los estudiantes se reunieron al centro donde vieron por primera vez al director.

"Saludos alumnos, aunque unos ya me conocen, otros no. Soy el Director Xenmas, espero que sea de su agrado la escuela y los talleres. Disculpen que hasta el momento hago acto de presencía pero hay muchos asuntos que deben ser atendidos. Por el momento tengo que despedirme." Con esa corta introducción el peliplateado se fue del lugar.

Sora, Roxas y Ventus al ver al director les llegó una sensación extraña, Roxas vio a Sora y a Ventus.

"¿Se sienten bien?" EL mayor de los gemelos los miro preocupado.

"Si pero algo que no me agrada mucho." Dijo Ventus mirando de reojo al director.

Sora busco algo en su bolsillo y saco el talismán, esté ya no brillaba. Sora les enseño el talismán Roxas y Ventus se preocuparon.

"Sora, Ven deben tener cuidado. Acabando esto nos iremos a casa, ok, no se separen de mi". Roxas les informó.

Sora y Ventus estuvieron de acuerdo y no se separaron de Roxas.

Caminaron por el gran patio donde estaban mesas con los profesores y encargados de los talleres.

Llegaron a una mesa donde estaba Vanitas lanzándole miradas asesinas a Terra, ambos jovenes dos parados detrás de la chica y sentada estaba Aqua quien hablaba con otros estudiantes.

"Aqua ¡Hola!...Van ¿Ya estás peleando con Terra?" Saludo animadamente Sora, Aqua rió

"Hola Sora, Ven, Roxas ¿ya decidieron?¿qué club les interesa? Vanitas y Terra han estado así desde que se enteraron de que quieren unirse al mismo club pero no quieren estar juntos." Aqua explicó.

"¡Ay Van! ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Dijo Sora con una mano en sus caderas, Vanitas solo miró a Sora con cara de **'no te metas'** y Sora sintió un sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo.

" Aqua ¿De qué taller eres encargada y dónde está el profesor?" Ventus trataba de cambiar el tema.

"El profesor Link no ha de tardar, tuvo un compromiso que atender y el taller es Esgrima." Roxas, Sora y Ventus estaban sorprendidos si que Aqua tenía mucha sorpresas.

"Genial, quiero entrar." Se entusiasmo el castaño.

"¡No! Es muy peligroso para ti." Impuso Vanitas.

"Ah Vanitas no seas malo, todo es muy seguro, aparte así podrá defenderse." Dijo Aqua. Recibiendo una mirada asesina del pelinegro. A lo que la chica solo rodo los ojos.

"Vanitas ¿A qué taller entraras?" pregunto Roxas al pelinegro.

"Él quiere entrar conmigo." Explicó Aqua, viendo al rubio.

"Van, no es justo porque si puedes entrar y yo no." Reclamó Sora. En eso los hermanos se pusieron a discutir, los demás los dejaron un rato.

"Ven ¿Tú a que quieres entrar?" Le pregunto Terra con una sonrisa acercándose al rubio, Roxas no le agrado mucho y Ventus se sonrojo ante la cercanía de Terra.

"Ah… todavía no sé…" Pensativo dijo Ventus.

"¿Qué te parece si entras con Aqua y conmigo? Vamos será divertido." Dijo Terra.

Ventus se sorprendió, Roxas se disgustó, Sora y Vanitas dejaron de pelar al oír a Terra.

Ventus sintió la mirada de todos. Vio a Vanitas tenía una cara de molestia, el castaño estaba esperando una respuesta de él pero no hubo nada y después vio a su gemelo, Roxas parecía inconforme.

"No lo sé, quería estar en un taller donde estuviera Roxas." Vio a su gemelo esperando algo. Roxas sonrió, era difícil estar separados y más con una clase extra, no querían alejarse.

"Si quieres veremos los demás talleres y después hablaremos, sería divertido entrar a esgrima." Sonrió Roxas. "Vamos. Vanitas, Sora, iré con Ventus los veo en un rato." Los gemelos comenzaron a caminar y a seguir viendo los talleres.

"Que lindos son, se ve que se quieren mucho." Aqua lo miró enterneciendosé por los gemelos.

"Si, casi son inseparables, por eso estar en diferentes salones les cuesta. Vanitas ¿Por qué no eres así?"Sora reclamó a su hermano inflando los cachetes.

"No seas molesto y ni creas que te dejaré entrar a un taller cualquiera…" Vanitas se quedo pensativo."Aqua entraré a esgrima, no importa que esté él." Señalando a Terra, acto seguido tomó a Sora del brazó y lo jalo.

"Vanitas.¡Ah! No me jales tan fuerte, me lastimas." Dijo Sora tratándose de zafar.

"Callate y camina" ordeno Vanitas. Aqua y Terra vieron como se alejaron los hermanos.

Así fueron los hermanos pasando de taller en taller, pasando por el de cocina, el de música, el de teatro, dibujo y pintura, el de danza, el de corte y confección, natación en el cual estaba Demyx.

Donde Vanitas se negó rotundamente por estar Demyx aunque recibió reclamos de Sora ya que le gustaba mucho, en Destiny Island, es lo que siempre hacían, nada y disfrutar del mar.

Al final decidieron que sería su taller opcional, siempre y cuando estuviera con Ariel, la profesora y lejos de Demyx... Pero no conforme Vanitas también se inscribió.

Después de eso pasaron ajedrez, karate, basketball, football, arquería otro en el que Vanitas dijo "NO" ya que en el se encontraba Larxene, terminando en atletismo.

Vanitas no vio ningún problema en esté, aparte a Sora le gustaba correr y parecía seguro también ayudaba que el horario de esgrima y atletismo eran diferentes así que podía quedarse cerca de la pista para cuidar a Sora.

"Esté será, inscríbete y no molestes." Ordenó Vanitas viendo a su hermano quien estaba enojado pero después de lo que paso en la semana y sabiendo que Vanitas era capaz de sacarlo de la escuela accedió.

Sora fue con el profesor vio que era un hombre muy peculiar ya que tenía el cabello largo café y una cicatriz en su cara.

"¿Te quieres inscribir en el club de atletismo?"Pregunto con una mirada seria.

"Si...me gustan mucho las actividades físicas y correr me fascina." Respondió Sora.

"Me parece bien entonces esté es tu club, anota tu nombre y grupo. ¿Qué otro taller escogiste para verificar horarios?." dijo el joven.

"Natación ¿No hay ningún problema?" Sora hablaba mientras anotaba sus datos.

"No, es perfecto tenemos diferentes horarios y tenemos varios alumnos de natación que son buenos corredores como Riku, es el mejor y también está en el taller de natación." El profesor comentaba.

Sora se quedo quieto **'Riku…dijo Riku…estaré con él…oh no…Vanitas no me saques de aquí…' **

"Disculpe ¿Quién dijo que es su mejor corredor?" Dijo el pelinegro detrás de Sora.

"Riku Masamune, es excelente corredor. Él es el que siempre lidera la carrera." Dijo el profesor viendo los datos de Sora. Vanitas estaba apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

"Sora Fair…la enfermera Yuna informó sobre ustedes y su situación. Sí te sientes cansado, no hay problema que descanses y no te esfuerces mucho. No te preocupes yo cuidaré de ti. El atletismo es bueno para la salud. Por cierto soy el profesor Leonhart pero puedes decirme Leon." Le dijo brindándole una sonrisa. Vanitas vio a Leon, le dio cierta calma, como si ya lo conociera y despúes vio a su hermano con ojos de cachorrito.

"Bien...Sora creo que está muy bien que te quedes aquí, aparte confió en que el profesor cuide bien de ti." Dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

Sora salto de felicidad, apretando sus puños en el aire.

Leon rió ante esto "Descuide joven Fair su hermano está a salvo conmigo." Leon vio a Vanitas con seguridad, al pelinegro le pareció extraño pero se sintió bastante seguro.

Vanitas vio a lo lejos a Ventus y a Roxas le dijo a Sora que iría con ellos en lo que el profesor le explicaba las reglas y demás.

Leon explicaba acerca de todo lo que haría en el club. Sora estaba muy entusiasmado, Leon le contaba de los campeonatos y que el año pasado Riku fue el ganador.

El castaño sabía que sería su oportunidad para acercarse a Riku. Leon también le pidió su talla para el uniforme, Sora estaba anotando cuando escucho esa voz que le intrigaba…

"Leon ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Alguien se interesó?" Leon volteó a verlo.

"Si, por el momento hay diez nuevos alumnos; mira él es uno de los interesados. Riku, él es Sora Fair" Leon viendo al castaño que se había quedado quieto viendo a Riku.

"Sora, así que te interesa el atletismo, me da mucho gusto así podemos conocernos mejor." Dijo Riku sonriendo **'Espera ….lo dije o lo pense…' **vio que el castaño estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lo noto algo sonrojado.

"Si me gusta mucho, también estaré en natación. Van accedió con la condición de que Demyx no se me acerqué, deberías de a ver visto al pobrecito de Demyx dijo: Corran, corran lejos." Sora soltó una risilla juguetona.

"Descuida yo no dejaré que Demyx se acerque, también estoy en el equipo de natación." Riku le dijo causando que Sora se sonrojara aun más.

"Eso es genial, ya quiero empezar." Sora empezó a preguntarle a Riku acerca de el torneo en el que estuvo y así comenzaron a platicar.

Leon quién había estado observándolos se percato que algo inusual pasaba entre ellos dos, algo no cuadraba pero decidió no pensar en ello, sabía que Riku era inofensivo y sabía el secreto de Sora.

El profesor estaba tranquilo al ver que los pequeños niños que una vez conoció se encontraban sanos y salvos, seguro ellos se olvidaron de él pero Leon nunca se olvidaría de ellos.

Vio como Sora intercambiaba números de celular notando que Riku estaba sonrojado y muy sonriente.

En todo el tiempo que Leon conocía a Riku jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto y menos sonrojarse, eso es algo inusual y nuevo.

Conociendo que era un chico muy popular y apuesto, podía tener a cualquier chica pero había dejado bien en claro que no le interesaba tener novia. No había ni una sola semana que las chicas le declararan su amor, pensando en que lo podían hacer cambiar de opinión, pobres chicas terminaban con el corazón roto.

Leon teniendo buena relación con Riku había hablado con él para que fuera más amable, porque Riku…digamos que, tratar con chicas no es su fuerte. Las únicas chicas con las que Riku interactuaba eran Kairi, Namine y Xion y eso porque eran amigos de la infancia.Y ahora Leon estaba impresionado con Sora, sabía que no era magia porque si estuviera usando magia se hubiera dado cuenta desde que hablo con Sora o más aun hubiera despertado a algunos demonios. Pero no, no era así definitivamente entre ellos había algo más.

"Entonces los sábados te puedo acompañar a correr, mañana no creo poder, pero definitivamente el próximo sábado saldré contigo…digo a correr." Dijo Sora sonriendo tontamente.

Riku rió ante la expresión del castaño "Descuida, te iba decir que comienzo el próximo sábado. Mañana tengo una entrevista para una revista."

Leon escuchó esto último y habló. " Sora ¿crees qué es bueno ir con Riku? Riku tiene un nivel muy alto y bueno tú con tu condición, es mejor que no te sobre esfuerces." Dijo Leon como si fuera una madre preocupada por su hijo.

"¿Eh? Sora ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Estás enfermo?" Riku pregunto con preocupación. Sora vio primero a Leon y luego a Riku se sonrojo de la preocupación de los dos, se sentía como un niño indefenso pero eso demostraba que estaba en buenas manos.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, soy delicado de salud pero el doctor dice que me hace bien ejercitarme y si me siento mal le diré a Riku, se que puedo contar con él".Sora dijo con seguridad.

Riku estaba totalmente sonrojado, agacho su cabeza para que su cabello cubriera su rostro "Claro, yo cuidaré de ti" Dijo en voz baja pero Sora si lo pudo escuchar sonrojándose.

"Por cierto Profesor Leon, me haría un gran favor si no le dice estó a mi hermano, de que lo sábados iré con Riku, es algo sobreprotector y por una vez quiero intentar algo sin que él esté pendiente de mi. Aparte me serviria mucho para mejorar mi condición fisica puede hacerme ese favor" Sora uso su técnica secreta, ojos de cachorro a medio morir. Leon lo miró y no pudo resistirse. (_** N/A: Sora uso ojos de cachorrito. ¡ES SUPEREFECTIVO!).**_

"Seguro que no tendrás problemas. ¿Qué le dirás entonces?." Leon lo miró preocupado.

"Le diré que estoy tomando el taller de baile, vi que tenían clases lo sabados y se que Vanitas nunca se atrevería a entrar en una clase de baile. Aparte será como una sorpresa para mi hermano, ver como llego a ser mejor corredor que Riku." Dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

Riku tomando una pose de superioridad."Ya quisieras."

El castaño solo le saco la lengua y Riku rió.

Sora ya había ideado un plan, le diría a Ventus y a Roxas que lo ayudarán. Sabía que ellos no iban a decirle que no. Y si algun día a Vanitas se le ocurría preguntar algo acerca del taller le preguntaría a Olette, ya que ella iba a entrar a ese taller.

Leon suspiro. "De acuerdo pero Riku , promete que lo vas a cuidar bien." Leon le dio una mirada super seria a Riku, el peliplateado sabía que con Leon no se debía jugar y menos con esa expresión en su rostro.

"Lo prometo." Riku serio, como si se fuera una gran encomienda.

Sora vio a los dos, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y demasiado nervioso **'Que pena…definitivamente hay humanos demasiado buenos…Riku…'** Dejo de pensar cuando escucho a Vanitas.

"Sora. Vamonos. Ahora." Vanitas solo tomó a Sora del brazo y lo alejo.

"¡Hey! Espera Vanitas, no me he despedido y como siempre me estas lastimando." Sora se empezó a jalar pero sabía que era inútil Vanitas era más fuerte.

"Cállate y camina." ordenó.

Sora vio como se alejaba de Riku y Leon, vio que la expresión de Leon era de preocupación y la de Riku era de molestia.

Siguió siendo jalado por Vanitas aunque Sora ya no peleaba y se dio cuenta que no estaban los gemelos.

"Vanitas y ¿Rox y Ven dónde están?" Se empezó a preocupar.

"Ellos siguen viendo los talleres pero me dijeron del talismán y lo que paso con el director, no quiero arriesgarme, por eso mejor te llevo a casa." Explico Vanitas.

Sora sólo se dejo guiar, sabía que por sobre todas las cosas Vanitas lo quería demasiado, siempre se preocupaba por él. Aunque su forma de demostrarlo era algo brusca pero no podía culpar a un ángel caído.

* * *

_**Pues ya, así termino esté cap. R&amp;R. =D**_

_**Dejen su review, su queja, recomendación,critica constructiva, su tipo de sangre XD ah no ese no, son bienvenidas =D tambien PM. Creo que no tardaré en actualizar ya que el siguiente cap. está a la mitad pero no me odien por lo que va a pasar. XDDDUU** _


	7. VI Un Recuerdo

**_Aquí Yoyi xD con un nuevo capítulo, Muchas Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo está historia. Gracias n_n_**

**_También ando haciendo un fan art, espero terminarlo pronto... xD bueno a lo que vine. _**

**_ Kingdom Heart no me pertenece, si fuera así alguien de mis OTP ya se hubiera dado un beso xDD *cof* Axel y Roxas hubieran sido los primeros XD*_ **

**_(Editado)_**

* * *

**Sophia**

Era viernes por la mañana, habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezó la escuela. Los chicos se habían despedido y se dirigían a la escuela, su guardiana les dio un abrazo a cada uno, antes de que partieran.

La verdad estaba muy sorprendida de lo mucho que se acoplaron al estar en contacto con otros humanos y también de lo mucho que lograron controlar sus poderes.

La joven en lo que preparaba la comida se puso a pensar en como influyo mucho el ir a la escuela a los ángeles:

Sora. Él era alegre ahora su alegría no tenía límites, siempre estaba sonriendo.

Le contaba de sus clases y a pesar de que odiaba las matemáticas, el profesor era bueno con él y se tomaba su tiempo para explicarle.

Sus amigas, Xion, Namine y Kairi,está última era muy buena con él, a pesar de ir en diferentes grupos.

También de un chico mayor que él, Riku, compañero de Ventus, se hizo amigo de él por las clases de atletismo.

Vanitas le había dicho a su Guardiana que Riku no le agradaba pero después de oír que Ven y Sora hablaban bien de él, le dijo a Vanitas que él iba estar bien, que no se preocupara por su hermano tanto, que le diera su espacio, costo trabajo pero el pelinegro accedió.

Sora también le dijo que había quedado con Riku de ir a entrenar los sábados por la mañana. Al principio no le pareció buena idea pero accedió siempre y cuando llevará talismanes con él, por aquello de los demonios.

Sora salto de alegría y no dejaba de abrazar a Sophia.

Roxas iba muy bien en la escuela; los profesores hablaban muy bien de él, esté dato fue otorgado por Ventus.

El rubio mayor siempre había sido algo serio y un poco enojon. Hablaba de su amigo Zexion, se sorprendió cuando Roxas le dijo que era más callado que él y solo un año mayor que él.

También la joven se percató de que no había día que no hablará de un chico, al parecer pelirrojo, su nombre Axel.

Parece ser que lo molestaba mucho pero Roxas parecía disfrutar de esto. Y ¿cómo supo esto? El martes, cuando Sophia entro a la habitación de Roxas para despertarlo, el rubio estaba dormido pero hablo en sus sueños **'Axel…no me llames Roxy…'P**ero con una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven rió tanto que despertó al rubio y prefirió guardarse el acontecimiento.

Ventus había hecho muchos amigos, dejo de ser tímido. Le había hablado de Aqua y Terra, compañeros de Vanitas, parece ser que les había tomado mucho cariño, en especial a Aqua.

Sophia rió cuando dijo que la quería de hermana; a lo que Roxas se hizo el ofendido pero solo estaba jugando con su hermano.

El acercamiento con los compañeros de Vanitas se dio más cuando Roxas convenció a Ventus de escoger de taller opcional:esgrima, de todos modos no tenía de que preocuparse Vanitas estaba en ese taller.

Roxas de opcional, para sorpresa de todos escogió arquería, asegurándoles que los dos día en que iba tomar el taller, no iba a estar Larxene. La verdad Sophia no sabía quien era Larxene pero parece que a ninguno de los cuatro le agradaba esa chica.

Los gemelos le contaron a Sophia que habían elegido el taller de música como obligatorio, la joven se alegró, los dos tenían muy buena voz, aparte Roxas tocaba la flauta y el piano mientras Ventus el clarinete, si esos gemelos eran unos genios.

Vanitas ya no peleaba con Roxas, era más amable con Sora y sobretodo con Ventus.

El pelinegro siempre estaba al pendiente de él, prefería ayudar a Ventus que a Sora en las tareas y Roxas siempre terminaba ayudando al castaño.

Vanitas alegaba que Sora lo desesperaba, haciendo que discutieran mientras que Ventus era tranquilo. Sophia veía como se sentaban en la mesa y Vanitas le explicaba con calma al rubio.

A pesar de que la escuela no les permitía entrenar sus habilidades de ángeles tanto tiempo como antes, se las habían arreglado para seguir con su entrenamiento con los maestros Yen Sid y Eraqus.

Sophia hablo con sus amigos Aveline y Diegu, le habían dicho que no se preocupara ya que había muchos seres de luz cuidando de ellos, como por ejemplo el profesor de atletismo, la enfermera, el profesor de esgrima, la profesora de arquería, eran de los que sabían.

A pesar de todo esto, el día de hoy Sophia no dejaba de preocuparse, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo que no la dejaba, solo esperaba que fuera su imaginación...

* * *

**_Vanitas, Sora,Ventus,Roxas_**

Los cuatro chicos caminaban hacia la escuela, ellos andaban en su mundo y no notaron que en el camino muchas chicas volteaban a verlos.

"Van¿Qué harás con las cartas qué recibiste?" Dijo Sora volteando a ver a su hermano que estaba junto de él y luego a los gemelos, que caminaban adelante. Ventus se detuvo.

"Sora ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Ventus, Roxas vio a su hermano algo preocupado.

Vanitas agarro bruscamente a su hermano tapándole la boca "Cállate. Sora, o si no, ya no te dejaré ir a Atletismo." Amenazo el hermano mayor, Sora negó con la cabeza con ojos llorosos.

Roxas se enojo ante la brusquedad de Vanitas con Sora. "Vanitas suelta a Sora, lo lastimas." Acercándosé al castaño y tomándolo del brazo alejándolo de su hermano. Lanzándole una mirada fría a Vanitas.

"Gracias Rox." Sonrió el castaño, tomó la mano de Roxas.

Vanitas suspiró, había sido algo brusco pero su orgullo no lo iba a dejar disculparse. Ventus para evitar el momento incomodo decidió preguntar lo que ocasiono todo.

"Vanitas ¿A qué se refiere Sora?" Ventus miró fijamente a Vanitas.

Vanitas vio los ojos azules que le hacían sentir extraño, definitivamente ante esos ojos, él no podía mentir. No sabía porqué pero el pelinegro no quería decir nada, no es que fuera malo pero sentía algo raro con Ventus. Después de una larga pausa tomó aire.

"Desde el lunes empecé a recibir cartas de chicas declarándome su amor." Vanitas miró al suelo.

Sora tenía una sonrisa picará igual que Roxas. Por el contrario Ventus agacho la cabeza, Vanitas al verlo sintió que debía una explicación.

"La razón por la que no había dicho nada, es porque no me interesa,siempre tiró las cartas, nunca las leo. Sora ayer se enteró porque una chica de su salón me dio una cuando fui por él y después cuando me acompaño a la biblioteca otra chica me dio un libro y salio la carta…pero nunca las leo..bueno excepto la de ayer y eso fue por culpa de Sora…" Tratando de defenderse enfrente del rubio y al ver que Ventus seguía viendo al piso dijo continuo.

"La verdad no me importa, cuantas cartas me escriban, ni quien las escriba, no estoy interesado en chicas, por mi sería mejor que ni se me acerquen…lo único que me importa son ustedes…" Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ventus.

Vanitas estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo y lo que estaba haciendo al igual que los otros tres.

Ventus lo miró y no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sora estaba más que entusiasmado casi grita pero se contuvo y Roxas tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

Vanitas gruño y esperaba que ninguno contestará. "Vamos que se hace tarde." Volteando para otro lado y escondiendo el leve sonrojo que tenia.

Los otros tres sonrieron entres si, la verdad que eso era un buen progreso para el pelinegro, siguieron sin decir nada realmente todos estaban felices.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que una chica los seguía y tenía una caja en su mano, después de escuchar todo aplasto la caja y se puso a llorar. "Te odio Vanitas" Dijo la chica.

* * *

Ya había terminado los que haceres de la casa, era mediodía todavía tenia tiempo antes salir a trabajar, así que decidió tocar el arpa, la melodía que tocó era un arrullo.

Desde que la asignaron como guardiana de los pequeños antes de la guerra, tocaba canciones para los pequeños ángeles para hacerlos dormir, la melodía era suave, estaba concentrada pero eso se fue cuando escucho algo romperse.

La mujer fue corriendo al lugar, se horrorizo al ver a un portal, de él salía Ventus lleno de golpes, ensangrentado y con el uniforme roto con sus alas desplegadas.

"¡Ventus ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?!" Gritó corriendo abrazando al pequeño ángel. Ventus reacciono ante la voz de su guardiana.

"…Eres tú Sophia….no recuerdo como llegue aquí…" Ventus hablo con dificultad con los ojos entreabiertos Sophia no podía creerlo, estaba preocupada, enojada, frustrada y se preocupo por los otros ángeles.

"¿Dónde esta Van, Rox y Sora?¿Están lastimados igual que tú? Tengo que ir a buscarlos." Dijo frenética la pelirroja. Ventus escuchó y negó con la cabeza.

"Ellos están bien….yo…él me llevo...ella...lo siento…ella tiene razón Sophia…" Ventus hablo desesperado.

"Ven… ¿Quién te hizo esto?" Dijo Sophia asustada.

"Ella...tiene razón….todo lo que dijo es verdad…" Ventus abrió los ojos, procesando lo que estaba sucediendo

"¿Quién? Ven...Dime¿Qué pasa?" Sophia lo tomo de los hombros.

"Yo…Yo…Lo siento…Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo…lo que me dijeron es verdad." Abrazó a la mujer. " Él siempre ha sido tierno conmigo y siempre me ha cuidado…y yo…yo soy…un tonto…él no me ve de la misma manera que yo…tal vez hasta le de asco saber que me gusta….Soph…duele…siempre duele…" El rubio comenzo a llorar sangre.

"Ven, respira. Estas conmigo y yo te voy a cuidar. Todo está bien." Lo intento calmar acariciando sus cabellos.

"¡No!… no lo está… y lo sabes…" Gritó el ángel, Sophia se asusto. " No sé como llegue aquí...pero se que me puso en este estado…y tú lo sabes…ese es tú deber..."

Sophia no pudo decir nada. Rapidamente y con cuidado lo cargo, llevandolo a su habitación, le ayudo a quitarse el uniforme roto y solo dejarle la ropa interior, mientras veía como sus hermosas verde pálido perdian su brillo.

"¿¡pPorqué!?...realmente duele…este sentimiento duele…" El rubio se lamentaba y no dejaba de llorar.

Sophia suspiró, esto cada vez pasaba más seguido y sabía que no podía detenerlo...pero esta vez la guardiana estaba enojada alguien le había provocado esa reacción.

"Ya sabes la respuesta…lo estás experimentando." Abrazo al pequeño ángel. " Los ángeles nobles tienen prohibido amar…El amor es una emoción muy fuerte y es tan difícil y complicada...es algo que te llena y a la vez te vacía...tú alma puede helarse pero a la vez está llena de calor…" Tomó aire antes de continuar.

"Los ángeles son sensibles a las emociones porque se alimentan de ellas. Las emociones negativas son peligrosas y aunque el amor no es malo, es extraño por eso te causa sufrimiento." La mujer veía como Ventus seguía derramando lagrimas pero su respiración era más calmada.

"Yo se qué no me ama…ellos tenían razón." Cuando dijo esto las alas del rubio comenzarón a desplumarse, causandole dolor.

"Ven, cálmate. Dime ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Sophia trato de calmarlo.

"Ellos…me dijeron la verdad…que debería de dar asco…me empezaron a golpear y me dijeron que…era repugnante por quererlo….y tienen razón….me doy asco por quererlo…" Ventus ahogando gritos de dolor y abrazandose "Me doy asco...hasta mi propio padre le daría asco."

"Ven, no digas eso." Abrazándolo fuertemente.

"…Soph…por favor modifica mis recuerdos…otra vez." Ventus habló con miedo.

La mujer no entendía quienes golpearon a su pequeño ángel, estaba furiosa pero tenía que pensar en lo que le dijo el rubio quería modificar su memoria…por él.

"Ven….sabes pequeño que eso solo es un remedio temporal, el sentimiento siempre estará ahí…debería pensar en que estará mejor…si está lejos de ti" Le dijo al rubio viéndolo a los ojos.

"¡NO! ¡NO TE LO LLEVES!" Ventus gritó, haciendo que sus alas se expandieran y todas las cosas de su cuarto se cayeran y comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar.

"Lo siento…no quiero perderlo…No a él…porque lo amo…amo a Vanitas" Dijo con dificultad, con lagrimas de sandre en los ojos.

"Ven…lo siento…prometo que no lo apartare de ti…" Sophia vio al pequeño ángel ser consumido por sus emociones, entendía que no fue tanto los golpes que le dieron, lo que afecto a Ventus fue que sus sentimientos se descontrolaron.

"¡Ven! ¡No te dejes vencer por tus emociones!" Sophia estaba alarmada y Ventus cada vez perdía más color más plumas en sus alas y el brillo en sus ojos iba desapareciendo.

"Por favor…borra un recuerdo de Vanitas…no quiero perderlo…un recuerdo importante…así será como si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mi amor por él…y todo estará como antes…" Ventus le rogó a su guardiana. La joven veía al pobre rubio perder la vida, no teniendo otra opción acepto.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?...sabes que la memoria puede fallar pero el sentimiento en tú corazón nunca…" Vio al rubio que perdía color y sus alas brillo. Ventus asintió.

Sophia comenzó a cantar un hechizo, hecho específicamente para modificar y borrar recuerdos. Desde un principio la guardiana podía haber borrado los recuerdos de Ventus pero nunca se atrevería a borrarle toda su memoria e implantarle recuerdos falsos. Se sentía mal pero como guardiana era su obligación hacerlo. Fue lo primero que le enseñaron para comenzar a ser guardiana oficial de los pequeños ángeles.

Era la cuarta vez que el pequeño rubio le pedía esto. Ventus aceptar su amor por Vanitas hacia que el hechizo se rompiera y Ventus lograba recordar todo, por eso está vez pidió borrar un recuerdo porque no podía aguantar más todo el sufrimiento.

Con el hechizo el cambio que iba tener Ventus solo sería su afecto por Vanitas, y la guardiana esperaba que esta vez Ventus no se enamorara de él.

Mientras cantaba se adentraba a la memoria de Ventus y escogió un recuerdo de cuando Vanitas tenía seis años y Ventus tres años…

**_Roxas y Ventus estaban de visita en el reino del Resplandor, estaban en el jardín principal junto con Vanitas y Sora._**

**_Había una fuente donde Roxas y Sora estaban dentro de ella salpicándose agua mientras que Ventus estaba viendo unas flores y Vanitas lo seguía._**

**_En eso Ventus tropezó y cayo a unos rosales llenos de espinas; Ventus comenzó a llorar, Vanitas sin pensarlo dos veces le ayudo a levantarse… después de eso…Vanitas lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la nariz, sin saberlo Vanitas uso magia y los rasguñotes en Ventus desaparecieron a lo que Ventus se sorprendió y sonriéndole le dijo: "Gracias, eres mi héroe." Y le dio un beso en su mejilla._**

**_Vanitas se puso tan rojo, que se fue corriendo, dejando a Ventus confundido…_**

**_El recuerdo fue borrado._**

"Lo siento." La mujer abrazaba al rubio que ahora parecía dormido pero estaba despierto.

Lo acomodo, viendo los golpes que tenía, curo sus heridas y las vendo, la magia iba hacer inútil porque sus alas iban absorber la magia de curación, ya que estas también estaban muy lastimadas. Lo arropo en su cama, mientras limpiaba todo el desastre.

Sabía que no importaba cuantas veces borrará su memoria, el sentimiento que Ventus tenía hacia Vanitas no podía desaparecer….lo peor era que aún sí Vanitas rechazará a Ventus o amará a Ventus…su destino será inevitable….uno de los dos tendría que morir….

"No puedo permitir que eso pase…"Suspirando Sophia, vio a Ventus necesitaba descansar y recuperar toda la energía que perdió, al menos debía necesitar un día para descansar, la chica le dio un beso en la frente.

Se pregunto que rayos fue lo que paso y antes de que leyera la memoria a Ventus, escucho una canción.

Lo que sonaba era el celular de Ven, la joven no contesto a tiempo pero vio que tenia doce mensajes y veinte llamadas perdidas, unas de números que no conocía, una de Sora, cuatro de Roxas y seis de Vanitas. Sonó de nuevo el celular y contesto.

"¡VENTUS! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!" Escucho gritar a Vanitas, escuchando las voces de Sora y Roxas y otras desconocidas, tres de hombre y una de mujer.

"¿Vanitas?" Dijo la mujer extrañada.

"¿Sophia? ¿Dónde está Ven? ¿Está contigo? ¿Porqué no nos dijiste?" Vanitas se escuchaba desesperado. Al fondo la voz de Sora le decía que se calmara mientras que Roxas preguntaba lo mismo y gritaba.

"Vanitas, tranquilo, Ventus está en su habitación descansando, estaba muy mal díganme ¿qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto la guardiana preocupada.

"¡Unos….$&amp;#/$# de "#$%&amp; se llevaron a Ventus!"Gritó Vanitas, Sophia esperaba que se estuviera controlando, ya que si no su magia se descontrolaría.

Escucho como Sora y otras dos voces le decían que se calmara que Ventus, ya estaba bien.

Escucho a Roxas estaba al borde de los gritos mientras que una voz lo intentaba calmar y mientras eso pasaba alguien tomo el celular.

"Hola, perdón que tomé el lugar de Vanitas. Sora está tratando de tranquilizarlo. Soy Terra disculpe ¿Ventus se está con usted, se encuentra bien?" dijo Terra lo más amable y calmado que podía.

"Mucho gusto Terra, Ventus llegó aquí…golpeado, afortunadamente estaba aquí ya trate sus heridas…Terra me puedes explicar ¿qué paso? por favor." Dijo Sophia esperando que Terra le explique.

Terra comenzó explicar de que se encontraba en su clase de biología, el grupo se dividió en dos unos entrarian al invernadero y otros al patio.

Unos hombres encapuchados y armados entrar al invernadero, ahí los hombres amenazaron a la clase, uno de los encapuchados tomo a una chica pero Ventus la defendió.

Otros chicos también pelearon contra los encapuchados pero lanzaron una bomba de gas que los hizo perder el conocimiento, cuando la ayuda llegó faltaban Ventus y la chica que en un principio querían secuestrar.

La mujer se sorprendio y estaba asustada, para que irrumpieran a la escuela, es por que eran muy astutos los ladrones.

"La policía se pusó a buscar, enocntraron a unos hombres huyendo con la chica inconsciente pero no a Ven, tampoco a otros de los cuatro hombres que entraron. Los hombres que fueron interrogados dicen que su plan era secuestrar a quien sea y cobrar un buen dinero por el rescate." Explicó Terra. Sophia eso la tomó por sorpresa, un secuestro por dinero, eso significa que tenian mucho tiempo planeando.

"Muchas gracias, Terra, no te preocupes por Ven. Él esta bien y está en casa, puede que se vea tranquilo pero es muy inteligente y bastante fuerte." Sonrió la mujer al ver al pequeño rubio. Escucho la voz de Roxas pidiendo el celular a Terra.

"Sophia ¿Cómo está Ven?…." La voz de Roxas se escuchaba entrecortada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar.

"Rox, corazón. Ven esta bien…aunque llegó golpeado." Sophia escucho a Roxas tragar en seco.

"…Es mi culpa Soph, yo no lo protegí, es mi hermano…" Roxas se estaba deprimiendo.

"Roxas, tranquilo. Ventus esta bien, no es culpa tuya, ninguno sabía lo que iba a pasar." Dijo Sophia "Estoy segura de que Ven, no quisiera que estuvieras así, sabes que pasa si te dejas dominar por las emociones…"Sophia habló seria y escucho como dio un suspiro largo del rubio. "Pidan permiso para retirarse de la escuela, los esperare aquí y hablaremos." Ordenó calmada.

"Ok…vamos para allá." El rubio colgó el teléfono. La pelirroja suspiró, esos chicos que atacaron Ven, fueron humanos, si hubieran sido seres mágicos, todos los seres de luz hubieran reaccionado y para evitar problemas Ventus no activo sus poderes.

Se acerco al rubio necesitaba saber que fue lo que le dijeron esos chicos para que Ventus se pusiera así.

"Ventus se que me escuchas... Necesito ver lo que sucedio." La guardiana podía ver todo los recuerdos de sus protegidos pero la condición era tener el consentimiento de ellos.

Ventus quien si la escuchaba pero no podía hablar solo movio la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Tocó su frente y comenzó a ver sus recuerdos del ataque.

**_E__l rubio estaba rodeado por cuatro hombres, logró defenderse pero después de eso uno, lo tomó con fuerza por detrás, dejando el estomago del rubio desprotegido y los otros tres lo golpearon._**

**_El rubio sabia que no podía usar su mágia por qué todos eran humanos, Despúes de eso llegaron dos chicas riéndose. Una de cabello corto color miel y ojos color avellena. Y la otra con cabello largo castaño y ojos negros.  
_**

**_"Miren aquí está él estorbo para mi querido Vanitas…" La chica de cabello corto lo miró con asco. "Sabes los tipos cómo tú me dan asco, crees que Vanitas se fijaría en alguien cómo tú…mírate eres hombre y un debilucho…me parece que Vanitas sufre cada vez que está contigo…"_**

**_La chica lo tomó de la barbilla. "Ventus ¿amas a Vanitas?" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El rubio no contesto. "¡Contéstame cuando te habló!" Dijo la chica y le dio una cachetada._**

**_"Ventus, te diré algo…Vanitas no te amará…nunca lo hará…tú eres un hombre…y eso da asco… y mírame a mí, soy hermosa...tengo un asombroso cuerpo…Vanitas obvio que se fijará en alguien como yo….Porque sabes…a Vanitas no le importas…si le importaras, estaría buscándote y él no está aquí…él nunca…en su vida…te amará"_**

**_Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y se dilataron, fue cuando se perdió, comenzó a vomitar, todos los presentes hicieron una cara de disgusto._**

**_"Lo golpearon muy fuerte" dijo la otra chica de cabellos largos. Empezando a reclamar "Les dijimos que solo queríamos asustarlo no matarlo." Vieron al chico  
_**

**_Ventus después comenzó a vomitar sangre. "tsk…tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren"Dijo uno hombre, los hombres empezanron a correr. Dejando a las chicas atrás  
_**

**_"Sabes…no me importa si te mueres…Vanitas no lloraría por ti…él será mió…" La chica rió corriendo del lugar._**

**_Ventus se quedó solo, se pudo levantar y con magia abrió un portal.…_**

"¡VEN!" escuchó a Roxas gritar y subir corriendo, abrió la puerta seguido por Vanitas y Sora. Roxas se acercó a su gemelo y lo abrazó. "Perdóname, Ven."

Vanitas también se acercó y vio los vendajes en su cuerpo y gruño dando la espalda y golpeando la pared haciendo un gran solo vio la escena y agacho la cabeza.

A Sophia no le gustó nada, tenía que hacer algo antes de que los tres se dejaran llevar por sus emociones. Vio como Roxas tenía dificultades para respirar, a Vanitas le empezó a salir de su mano oscuridad y Sora quería llorar.

"Chicos, tranquilos, Ven esta bien y puede escucharlos." Dijo lo más calmada.

"¡NO!...¡Ven no está bien, miralo!" Gritó Roxas sacando sus alas.

La guardiana sabía que todo iría mal, las sus emociones estaban descontroladas.

Vio a Vanitas, de él emanaba más oscuridad y sus ojos se volvia rojos y luego a Sora que empezó a temblar, empezando a perder color. Sophia se asusto, las emociones no eran buenas.

La guardiana comenzó a cantar.

Roxas, Vanitas y Sora reaccionaron ante la melodía y fueron envueltos en hilos de luz, los tres lentamente se quedaron dormidos.

"Todo estará bien" Dijo la pelirroja.

Los ángeles ahora estaban fuera de peligro, los había puesto en un profundo sueños, hablaría con cada uno de ellos por separado cuando los despertara.

Los acomodo en la cama, Roxas estaba en la orilla al lado de Ventus y al lado derecho de Ventus estaba Vanitas, junto a Vanitas estaba Sora. Los dejo ahí esperando que al día siguiente todo se calmara.

La mujer tomó el telefono, esperando que contestaran. "Hola Cid, necesitó un favor" le dijo al hombre que cuidaba la zona.

"Sophia, ¿Qué tal?¿qué paso?" EL hombre habló

"Atacaron a Ventus...está algo golpeado pero esta fuera de peligro. Roxas, Vanitas y Sora se descontrolaron, tuve que ponerlos a dormir con un hechizo...pero ahora tengo que irme es importante... Por Favor puedes cuidarlos mientras no estoy" La mujer hablo.

"Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo." Cid dijo.

Cid llego entrando a la casa viendo todo el desastre que hizo Ventus.

Sophia le explico con más detalle la situación, Cid era el único que sabia de los sentimientos de Ventus hacia Vanitas después de todo el los conoció desde niños.

Entraron a la habitación donde vio a los cuatro dormir tranquilos pero notando que el cuarto estába también hecho un desastre.

"…Si Cloud y Zack estuvieran aquí esto sería diferente" Cid suspiró. Sophia lo miró teniendo el mismo pensamiento, Cid le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila, los encontraremos pronto, mientras tanto sigue como hasta ahora estás haciendo un buen trabajo con estos chicos." Se sonrieron. "Creo que es hora de que te diga que Leon, Yuffie y Tidus están en la escuela cuidándolos".

"¡Yuffie esta aquí, Leon y Tidus también!" Sophia haciendo un puchero "¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?...Espera Aveline y Diegu también lo saben…los mataré." Moviendo sus manos en el aire. Cid rió ante la expresión de la mujer.

"Hey es por seguirad. Sabes que ellos también los buscan, si hubieras ido con ellos rapidamente hubieran sido descubiertos." Cid tomó aire viendo a la chica que todavía hacia pucheros.

"Hey Rojita, sabes que es mejor para los chicos, no saber por el momento… si no sentirán más peso de lo que ya tienen." Sophia primero hizo un sonido de disgusto por el sobrenombre pero intento calmarse sabía que el rubio tenía razón….al menos sabía que no estaban solos...

* * *

**_AY pobre Ven T_T pero no se preocupen Sora y Roxas también sufriran... creo que eso no era lo que querian escuchar XDD. R&amp;R, Dejen review, criticas constructivas, las amenazas de muerte las atenderá Vanitas, ya que será el primero en matarme, despúes de lo que hize, nos leemos en el proximo capítulo. Viene Vanitas *Se va corriendo.* _**

**_Vanitas:¡Yoyito cobarde, regresa!_**


	8. VII Noticias

_**¡Hola! Lo siento, es que Vanitas me lastimó demasiado por lo anterior... Bueno una disculpa por no actualizar antes. Lo siento pero ya aquí está.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a **_

_**RoxieSaeko,martucka, RioluZX,Lucendi Lux,catstylest y ShionUzu! Gracias por no matarme por lo que le hize a Ven xD n_n *Les da galletas a todas***_

_**Aclaró que los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Era de noche en el pequeño estudio, cuatro hombres y una mujer estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, esperaban noticias de sus amigos.

Después del incidente de la mañana todos habían estado preocupados y aun no tenían ni idea de qué había pasado con Ventus.

"¡Ya es muy tarde y ninguno contesta!" Exasperado hablo el chico pelirrojo.

"Axel, tranquilízate."La única chica habló.

"Pero ¿¡y sí algo más grave pasó?" Levantándose de la silla dijo Axel.

Terra quién estaba junto a él puso una mano en su hombro tratándolo de calmarlo. Demyx se acerco dándole un vaso con agua.

Riku quién tenía el celular en mano, seguía marcando y marcando, sin cambio alguno. Todas las llamadas mandaban al buzón de voz y cada vez que eso pasaba, se escuchaba un sonido de molestia por parte del peliplateado.

"Tengo una idea ¿y si vamos a su casa?" Demyx ofreció con una sonrisa en su rostro pero cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno sabía la dirección de sus amigos, ni número de casa, sólo sus números de celular. Deprimiéndose ante el hecho se sentó al lado de Aqua descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Ninguno sabía que hacer, la duda los carcomía a todos. No saben exactamente que le paso a Ventus pero fue algo grave y tampoco sabían si había ido al hospital o peor.

El peliplateado lanzó un gruñido y siguió intentando comunicarse via celular, decidió que si no contestaba, el mismo con ayuda del pelirrojo hackearian los datos de la escuela y conseguirían la dirección de sus amigos.

Pasó un tiempo, estaba a punto de ir por Axel hasta que escucho lo que todo mundo esperaba… alguien contesto el teléfono.

"Hola."La voz que pertenecía a Sora sonaba cansada.

"¡Sora!"Gritó dando un golpe a la mesa, mientras todos su amigos se levantaban emocionados de que había contestado alguien.

-"¡Ouch...Riku!"El otro contestó algo adolorido por el gritó.

"Sora, lo siento. Es que todos estamos muy preocupados por todo lo que ocurrió." Se disculpó el peli plateado."¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes algo de Ven?"

"…Riku…Ven está muy herido, lo golpearon muy fuerte. Tiene una fuerte…" Otra voz se escucho junto a Sora.

" …¿Sora?" Se extraño de que el castaño no le contestará. "¿Sora, estás ahí?" Preguntó.

"Lo siento, Riku. Mi…tutor me llamó...Ven tiene fracturado el brazo izquierdo y muchas heridas en su cuerpo." Le dijo con un tono de voz triste.

"¡Ven tiene fracturado el brazo y está malherido!" Ante el comentario Terra y Aqua se levantaron de su asiento, Demyx dio un grito bajo y Axel maldijo en voz baja.

"Si…Lo siento por no contestar antes." El castaño se disculpo.

"No tienes porqué todos estamos muy preocupados por ustedes." Dijo el peliplateado.

-"…¿En serio?…"Sora de nuevo se quedo en silencio. Riku estaba preocupado pero tampoco quería incomodar al castaño y más porque sabía que estaban en una situación delicada. De repente sintió como le arrebataban el celular.

"Sora, soy Axel ¿Dime cómo están Roxas y Ven?" Dijo algo desesperado. Riku solo pudo decirle que se calmara.

"…Axel… Roxas está con Ven y como ya le dije a Riku, Ventus esta delicado y tiene una fractura en el brazo."Dijo extrañado de que el pelirrojo hablará en vez de Riku.

"Estoy muy preocupado. ¿Quisiera saber en qué puedo ayudarle?" Dijo lo más calmado posible. "…So…."No pudo terminar porque Demyx ahora arrebato el celular a Axel.

"Sooraaa , estás bien ¿Todos están bien?" Habló muy acelerado Demyx.

"…Demyx….."- Sora contesto extrañado. Riku enojado, le arrebato el teléfono y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

"Lo siento, todos están algo preocupados…Sora recuerdas que íbamos a entrenar mañana.¿Podríamos posponerlo?" Riku preguntó y escucho un gran silencio, después un sonido leve de una respiración. El peliplateado no sabía si el castaño estaba triste o cansado pero continuo." Mañana sería mejor ir a la casa de Ven y visitarlo, los chicos y Aqua también irían. Así podemos estar más tranquilos ya que…Sora me preocupas." Por un momento el peliplateado escucho un sonido de alivio.

"Riku…claro, me parece muy gentil de su parte que todos estén preocupados por nosotros." El castaño sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.

"Genial. Dime ¿dónde vives y a que hora iremos mañana a la casa de Ven?" Emocionado por la noticia.

"Espera, primero preguntaré y pediré permiso para ver si pueden venir…" Sora comento, el peli plateado se extrañó, iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por el castaño. "Los cuatro vivimos juntos, desde que éramos niños...Riku tengo que pedir permiso, te mandaré un mensaje o te llamaré avisá que irme, lo siento" Se despidió rápido y colgó.

No le dio tiempo al otro de despedirse, dio un largo suspiró. Riku no sabía que Sora vivía con los gemelos, se preguntaba que había sido de sus padres o familia, se hacia más preguntas pero por el momento solo podía espera si podían verse o no.

Salio del otro cuarto del que se había encerrado solo para encontrarse con Demyx abrazando a Aqua llorando y Terra tratando de calmar a Axel; los mencionados al verlo salir, lo miraron expectativos.

Riku comenzó a explicar de la situación y también el dato de que Sora, Vanitas, Ventus y Roxas viven en la misma casa desde que eran niños. Esta noticia los sorprendió a todos.

Mientras dialogaban acerca de la seguridad de la escuela, ya que el padre de Terra era el jefe de la policia y Terra explicaba lo que su padre logró averiguar acerca de los secuestradores que irrumpieron y desde cuando habian planeado el secuestro.

Después de un par de horas el teléfono de Riku sonó, todos lo miraron con ansias, era un mensaje.

" Sora dice que no hay problema en ir a visitarlo pero que lleguemos a mediodía." Riku informó los otros, Demyx casi llora de la emoción.

"Genial, iremos mañana." Se emociono Demyx. Los otros tres chicos empezaron a hacer los preparativos para el día siguiente.

* * *

"¡SORA!¡Eres un tonto!" Gritó el pelinegro. Estaba fúrico, la noticia de que Riku,Terra y los otros chicos querían visitar a Ven, no le gusto para nada.

"Pero Van… son nuestros amigos, aparte estaban muy preocupados por Ven. Demyx casi estaba llorando por lo mismo." Trató de razonar con su hermano.

"¡Pero NADA, ya me harte de esto, no quiero que nadie venga y molesté a Ven! ¡No piensas lo mismo Roxas? ¿¡No crees que será una molestia?!" Le preguntó al rubio quién había estado viendo su discusión desde hace un rato.

"¿Verdad, qué eso no es cierto Roxas? Yo sé que Ven estará muy contento de que los chicos vengan a verlo." El castaño tomó aire. "Sería la primera vez que alguien vendría a visitarnos, podríamos tener una fiesta. "La mirada de Sora era de emoción , tomo las manos del rubio para que lo viera. "¿No piensas igual? Roxas."

Roxas vio a Vanitas y luego a Sora, no sabía qué decisión tomar, desde que vio a su hermano en ese estado estaba asustado.

Después de que despertara, su guardiana le explicó con calma la situación y qué lo que le sucedio a Ventus fue reaccion a los golpes y energias negativas.

Roxas paso por mucho,la preocupación fue tanta que se desmayó. Cuando recupero el conocimiento vio a Ventus, él le aseguro que iba estar bien y que debía estar tranquilo, Roxas abrazo a su hermano y no lo soltó.

Luego de un tiempo de hermanos, llegó Vanitas para hablar con Ventus a solas.

Paso el tiempo mientras Roxas pensaba en que hacer, fue cuando el pelinegro salio de la habitación de Ventus y hablo con Roxasr. Ellos discutieron acerca de Sora y Ven, si irían o no a la escuela.

Pero el castaño quien había estado escucho la conversación, empezó a gritar, alegando que el seguiría yendo junto con Ven. Fue desde ahí que el los hermanos empezaron a pelear, el rubio quien decidió no meterse entre sus discusión, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Por un lado entendía a su gemelo y a Sora, siempre estando encerrados, escondiéndose y huyendo para que nadie los lastimara o se aprovechará. Después se les permitió salir pero solo para aprender a usar la llave espada y magia.

Sin embargo también entendía al azabache, lo que le paso a su gemelo, fue horrible tenía miedo de que alguien lo llegará a lastimar más o peor. Todo era demasiado peligroso.

Pero lo que le dijo su gemelo momentos antes lo había hecho reflexionar mucho:

_"__Rox,Quiero volver a casa…Pero desde que fui a la escuela, fue algo sorprendente… quiero seguir así…quiero sentirme humano….quiero jugar y disfrutar con los amigos que he hecho…por favor, no me saques de esté lugar". Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y su celular en mano, viendo los mensajes de sus amigos. Roxas abrazó a su hermano._

"Rox, verdad que es una buena idea." La voz de Sora y el apretón en sus manos lo hizo reaccionar.

"¡Roxas! Dile al idiota que es una mala idea. Ven está delicado y tiene que descansar." Exigiendo dijo Vanitas.

El rubio ya no sabía que hacer y su guardiana que era la que detenía las peleas, se había ido con Cid para comprar comida. Quería gritarles a los dos pero sería peor, con el azabache podrían llegar a los golpes y no era lo que necesitaban ahora. Hasta que pensó en algo.

"Ya sé, le preguntaré a Ven, él es el que está delicado y en sí la visita será más para él que para nosotros." Sora sonrió y soltó al rubio. Vanitas solo hizo una mueca en disgustó pero accedió. El pelinegro no podía ir en contra de lo que dijera Ven, por mucho que le molestara quería que el rubio estuviera feliz.

Fueron a la habitación del rubio menor, tocando y entrando. Ahí pudieron ver que Ventus con sus alas de ángel, tenía un collarín, estaba enyesado del brazo izquierdo, tenía el ojo morado y se encontraba leyendo un libro.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?" Sonriendo dijo Ven.

"Ven." Se acercó a su gemelo, acomodándole las cobijas. "Sora habló con Riku y los chicos, ellos quieren venir a verte." Roxas vio a su gemelo, él dejo un momento el libro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡¿Es en serio?! Genial, me encantaría que vinieran pero ¿no habrá problemas?" Preguntó el rubio algo extrañado.

"No, le pregunté a Soph dice que esta bien, mientras controlemos nuestros poderes y no hagamos desastre." Sora sonriendo y saltando pero fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

"Pero ¿ Crees qué es buena idea Ven? Estás muy delicado y lo que necesitas es descansar" Dijo con molestia el ojiambar.

Ventus lo vio y le dio una sonrisa muy dulce, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara, agachando la cabeza para que no lo vieran.

"Gracias Van, es muy lindo de tú parte que te preocupes por mí." Tomo aire y continuo."Me encantaría que vinieran, podemos hacer muchas cosas como las que hacen en los programas de televisión o jugar videojuegos." Se entusiasmó el rubio menor, Sora saltó de alegría. Roxas le sonrió a su hermano y vio que Vanitas hizo una mueca pero parecía que estaba dando una ligera sonrisa.

-"Genial, avisaré a Riku enseguida, ¿A qué hora creen que es buena idea?" Preguntó Sora. Los tres menores se vieron entre sí mientras que Vanitas se iba, deteniéndose en la puerta.

"…A mediodía a esa hora Ven podrá ocultar sus alas y yo me iré a entrenar…no quiero verlos" Habló Vanitas.

"Pero Van sin ti, no es lo mismo. Quédate por favor." Le pidió Ventus. Cuando Vanitas escucho eso sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer. "Es la primera vez que tendremos una reunión y quiero que estés tú." Terminó el ojiazul.

El pelinegro sabía que no podía negarse, suspirando se resignó. "Está bien pero si me aburro o no me siento cómodo me encerraré en mi habitación." Dijo agachando la cabeza y saliendo completamente del cuarto.

Los tres chicos sonrieron entre sí, era bueno ver a Vanitas cooperando sin tanta pelea.

Sora informó a Riku, Le informo que todos estarían allí, incluso Kairi, Xion y Namine. Los tres estaban muy contentos.

Sora y Roxas decidieron que irían a comprar un pastel y bocadillos por la mañana. Ventus les dijo que estaría bien que pidieran una pizza y así se pusieron a planear lo que harían al día siguiente.

* * *

**_Dejen review, tomatazos y criticas constructivas deberás me ayuda mucho, ya que es mi primer fic. Bien hasta aquí en el siguiente, habrá fiesta! Yoyito se despide _**


	9. VIII Frustración

_**Buena Noche n.n, aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les gusté.**_

_Estoy buscando un beta, necesitó ayuda con la ortografía. n_n Si alguién le gusta mandeme un PM. xD Igual si quieren platicar, les juro que no muerdo...bueno algunas veces. También editaré los primeros capítulos, pondré la fecha de cuando los edite. Bueno... a lo que vinieron. _

_**Nada me pertenece, más que la historia.**_

* * *

El chico de ojos verdes estaba pensativo. Se encontraba en su habitación acostado en la cama con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Él había mandado muchos mensajes al rubio pero no sabía por qué...

Pero habia algo que le preocupaba mucho, le traia dolores de cabeza. Se hacia la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto Roxas? Desde que puso sus ojos en el pequeño ojiazul se sintió muy extraño.

Al principio creyó que era porqué podía ser un ser mágico pero al estar con él se dio cuenta de que era humano. Lo peor es que ahora le preocupaba su bienestar...al verlo preocupado por su gemelo y no poder ayudarlo lo hizo sentirse mal.

Frunció el ceño y se incorporó de golpe, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Riku que había percibido a esos demonios desde la mañana, no hubieran atacado a Ventus. Era culpable del ataque, esos demonios solo querían jugar con almas humanas.

Estaba frustrado, porque por un simple humano se sentía así. No lo podía creer y sobre todo seguía culpándose hasta que escuchó su teléfono celular sonar, un mensaje.

**De: Roxas.**

**'Axel, estoy mejor aunque Ven está lastimado, dice que va estar bien, solo está muy molesto pero Ven me asegura que ya todo paso...no sé que hacer. Gracias estoy muy cansado iré a dormir...Espero verte mañana…aunque si no puedes venir, está bien.'**

El pelirrojo termino de leer el mensaje y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dándose cuenta sacudió su cabeza. Pensó en que responder y no supo que escribir, al final le envió una carita sonriendo y otra guiñando deseándole buenas noches. Recibiendo una respuesta del rubio solo con una carita bostezando y otra sonriendo deseandole dulces sueños. Axel sonrió ante esto. Poniendo el celular a un lado, suspiro. Comenzó a pensar en Roxas.

"Juraría que…lo he visto antes." Dijo pasando su mano por su alborotado cabello.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Apareció enfrente de él, un pelirrojo con ojos de igual color al suyo.

"¡Reno! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Demandó Axel, parándose en el acto.

"¿Qué modales son esos? Acaso no tienes una mejor forma de saludar a tu padre." Dijo indignado el hombre.

Suspiró resignado el menor." No entiendo, está manía tuya de siempre aparecerte cuando quiero estar solo."

Reno bufó "Tengo derecho soy tú padre." El hombre examino la habitación, estaba llena de libros, ropa tirada , sus teclados y sintetizadores junto a una computadora. " Sabes esta habitación parece el cuarto de un humano, eso me preocupa." Volteando a ver a su hijo. " Si sigue así tomaré cartas en el asunto, sabes que no es como te debes de comportar. No es digno de tí, es tú..." Él otro lo cortó.

"Si, ya sé, es mi obligación, porque soy el heredero del Alto Clan Vampírico." Axel lo dijo en tono apático.

"Correcto eres muy inteligente." Reno dijo en tono de burla. "Por cierto hablando del comportamiento humano, hoy tú guardián me menciono que parecías preocupado por uno." Lo miró desafiante.

Axel agacho la mirada, sin decir nada. Sabía que su padre podía tener un carácter accesible pero cuando no acataba sus órdenes, era peligroso.

"Axel. ¿Tienes algo que decir?" Siguió esperando una respuesta. "Sabes que la alianza tiene un acuerdo, los príncipes están en el mundo humano para encontrar a esos seres despreciables de luz." Dijo con ira. "Sabes que nigúno estaba seguro de esto pero **Él **dijo que era lo ideal... Hacernos pasar por humanos. Si no fuera por **Él** no estarías ahí." Tomó aire para continuar. "Agradezco que su música hace que tengamos almas y humanos para alimentarnos, pero deben de dejar de comportarse como tales, es inaceptable." El hombre alzo la voz.

El pelirrojo menor no supo que hacer, ni que decir, solo maldecir a su guardian mentalmente... **'maldito Saix'**. Agradecía que al menos Larxene no hubiera visto nada, hubiera sido peor.

Aun así, sabia que sin ellos, si no estuvieran siempre vigilandolo no tendría que tener esas reprimendas cada vez que se acercaba a humanos.

"Te he dicho miles de veces... Quiero saber dónde están esos ángeles y para eso, necesitamos acercarnos a humanos. El Rey Sephiroth lo dijo, puede que ellos se escondan como humanos o puede que ellos no recuerden que son ángeles." Axel se defendió.

Al oír esto el rostro de Reno cambio, sus ojos se dilataron tornándose rojos, su nariz tomo otra forma asemejándose a la de un murciélago y su boca tenía grandes colmillos, tomo a Axel del cuello. }

Axel defendiendosé también saco sus colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, las uñas de sus manos crecieron. A diferencia de su padre, el rostro de Axel no pasba por el cambio que se asemejaba más a un murcielago.

El mayor rugió mientras que el menor intentaba soltarse del agarre. Paso un momento hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Padre e hijo se vieron friamente, despúes de eso, el mayor soltó al menor.

Reno dio la orden para hacer pasar a quien quiera que sea.

"Mi señor, su cena está lista." Dijo un mayordomo. "Como ordeno el día de hoy es una señorita muy linda." Reno le dio la orden de que se retirara.

"¿Comerás hoy o sigues en tu estúpida dieta de solo comer animales?" El mayor le reclamó mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"Prefiero animales, si no te molesta." Axel dijo con desdén.

"Haré que Saix o Larxene te den de su sangré después. Y esa es una orden." Finalizo Reno saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Axel suspiró, realmente se preguntaba porque nació así...La frustración se apoderaba de él. Se odiaba, despreciaba que solo podía sobrevivir bebiendo sangre. Afortunadamente podía vivir bebiendo de los animales, ya que él no soportaba matar a un humano. Lo peor era que para mantenerse más fuerte y con sus poderes al máximo necesitaba sangre humana y como no comía, su padre mandaba a quién sea a que le diera sus sangre. Y cuando eso pasaba prefería mil veces que fuera Saix u otro vampiró de alto rango a que fuera Larxene...Eso era enfermizó.

¿Por que no pudo ser un chico común?….Tal vez esa era la razón, por la que se había acercado a él.

Porque Roxas era humano… y lo hacía sentirse humano...

* * *

El peliplateado caminaba por un pasillo angosto, estaba nervioso. Después de lo que paso en la escuela, al principio habían creído que fue algo de humanos pero después de analizarlo junto con Axel sabía que el ataque hacia Ventus había sido obra de demonios.

El pelirrojo percibió el olor de los demonios a una buena distancia pero no le dio importancia, ya que, Riku siendo el príncipe de los demonios siempre estaba siendo vigilado por otros demonios.

Riku estaba frustrado, se sentía fatal. Ventus era su amigo, podía haber detenido todo.

Algo tan simple, percibir a uno de los suyos...solo tenía que hacer eso...y fallo.

Al contrario de su padre o sus ya extintos hermanos, él no sentía lo que todos los demonios. Riku sabia que no era un demonio normal, no se emocionaba al ver humanos y sentir sus almas llenas de ira, sufrimiento. A él le llamaban más la atencio las almas felices y no tenía algún deseo de comer una.

Aveces podía pasar meses sin comer y cuando tenía que comer un alma, prefería un alma agonizando.

Seguía pensando. ¿Cuál fue la razón por la qué atacarón a Ventus?

Sus amigos estarían buscando respuesta, Terra y Axel sobretodo Demyx, estaban preocupados.

Demyx trataba de investigar y entender la situacíón despúes de todo era un gran hechicero, especialista en la magia negra, podía percibir toda la fuerza oscura. Y cuando intentó encontrá a Ventus había un campo muy fuerte de oscuridad.

Se detuvo cuando llego a la gran puerta donde se encontraría con su padre y pediría una explicación. Tomando aire entró.

La habitación estaba llena de libros, en medio un escritorio donde su progenitor estaba sentado en la gran silla.

"Riku." Habló el hombre de cabello plateado largo, lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules.

"Padre, espero que no haya interrumpido alguno de sus asuntos." El joven hizo una reverencia. "Pero necesitaba hablar. Hubo un incidente está mañana en el colegio" Siguió con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto.

El hombre suspiró "Te he dicho miles de veces, que lo qué pasa en ese lugar al que asistes no es de mi incumbencia, sabes que tenemos un trato." Dijo irritado.

"Lo sé señor, pero…" Riku fue interrumpido.

"¡Pero nada! Riku tienes un deber que seguir, eres el único heredero al trono, en vez de estar jugando a ser un despreciable chico normal, deberías estar entrenándote." Se paró alzando la voz y acercándose a él. "Sabes que solo te permití estar en el mundo humano para que encontraras a los príncipes del reino de la luz." Tomo aire "Recuerda que cuando fue la guerra con esos malditos ángeles, tus hermanos fueron asesinados. Tú eras muy pequeño por eso sobreviviste y es tú deber tomar venganza." Dijo en un tono de rabia. "Si un demonio ataco a un mortal, no me importa. No me interesa lo que pasé con el humano." Lo miró fijamente, Riku no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, siguió con la mirada al suelo.

"Terra lo quiere de presa" Mintió, esperaba que el rey de los demonios, no viera su mentira.

El hombre comenzó a reír sádicamente. "Así que ese elfo negro. ¿Por qué no lo ha reclamado aún?" Se alejó de su hijo y volvió a tomar asiento.

"No tiene mucho de conocerlo y quiere jugar con él." Dijo Riku, alzando la vista para ver a su padre tomar un libro, aliviado que le creyera.

"Dile al príncipe elfo que... tendrá que pelear por su presa." Se quedó pensativo, paso un momento de silencio incómodo. "Investigaré quién fue el atacante, no quiero perder nuestra alianza y se lo comunicaré a Rufus" Dijo volteando la mirada al libro." ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Retírate." Ordenó.

El peli plateado salió de la habitación sintió alivio, sabría quien hirió al rubio, también obtendría las respuesta del porque él ataque. Aunque Terra y Axel decían que era normal, Riku siendo un demonio, sabía que el ataque no fue normal, hasta Demyx estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Suspiró, tenia tiempo para pensar de como hablara su padre para informarle que él había escogido una presa. Claro que era una gran mentira pero no podía permitir que hirieran a ese chico.

Por alguna razón sentía extraño su pecho cuando escuchaba su voz y no había día que no pensará en él.

"Sora." Dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En medio de la noche un grupo encapuchado se reunía en una casa abandonada, formaron un semicírculo en medio del lugar y vieron como de las sombras salía una figura negra.

"¡Mi señor! El Rey Sephiroth, informo que todavía no hay señales de los seres de luz." Dijo uno de los encapuchados arrodillándose.

"…Esto está tardando demasiado y ustedes ¿No han encontrado algo?". Hablo la figura sombría con ira.

"Señor, estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Tal vez la teoría de que al abandonar el mundo de luz y traspasar a esté perdieran sus poderes, puede ser cierta". Finalizo el encapuchado.

"…Tal vez… ¡UN TAL VEZ NO SIRVE! ¡ YO QUIERO VER SUS CUERPOS MUERTOS! ¡SIGAN BUSCANDO!" Dijo la figura mientras que de su mano salían unas criaturas negras. Los encapuchados retrocedieron asustados, el único que quedó fue el que estaba arrodillado.

"No quiero que fallen. Recuerden los tres ángeles pueden morir pero el ángel caído tiene que vivir." Finalizo la sombría figura.

"Si, mi señor." Dijo la figura encapuchada levantándose y retirándose del lugar.

"Reyes de la luz, recuerdan mi promesa…al final ganaré yo" Dijo la figura finalizando con una risa macabra.

* * *

**_Pues ahi quedó, estuvo algo corto pero era para darles el otro lado de las cosas xDD. ¿les gustó?¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me lanzaran cosas? Se aceptan criticas cosntructivas. Me ayudan a mejorar n_n. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esté fic, se los agradezco mucho._**

**_Por cierto mi avatar es un dibujo que yo hice. Es el segundo que hago digitalmente y si no tienen bocas porqué no me salen xDD. Nos vemos en el próximo, ahora si será la reunión XD_**


	10. IX Conmoción

_Hi, aqui Yoyi._

_Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que siguén está loca historia mía n_n ¡Muchas gracias! YAY!_

_Segundo gracias **Lucendi Lux Yay! ***ahora nunca la va a dejarse ir (?)_

_Tercero Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. Triste, triste u.u_

* * *

Todo estaba listo para la reunión, en la gran sala había una mesa llena de bocadillos, postres y bebidas.

Cierto chico con cabello negro estaba muy molesto pero había prometido a todos que se comportaría.

Al principio Ventus, Roxas y Sora estaban nerviosos pero al llegar Kairi y Namine, se tranquilizaron bastante. Las chicas comenzarón a conversar animadamente con los gemelos y el castaño.

Tiempo después llego Aqua junto con Terra y para sorpresa de todos Zexion. La chica explicó que Zexion era su primo. En seguida llegaron Riku y Demyx para molestia del pelinegro.

El ambiente era ameno, había risas y sonrisas; claro a excepción de Vanitas que parecía estatua, si no fuera porque de vez en vez tomaba su vaso con refresco podría decirse que sería una buena escultura decorando la sala.

Su hermano menor estaba muy sorprendido por el autocontrol que estaba teniendo y más cuando Kairi decidió que quería bailar.

La expresión que tenía el pelinegro no tenía precio.

Kairi estaba muy feliz bailando con Sora y el ojiazul estaba divirtiéndose aunque estaba algo apenado ya que la chica se acercaba mucho a él.

De vez en vez, sentía que un par de ojos lo miraban suponía que era Vanitas aunque cuando volteó a ver, vio que quién lo miraba era el peliplateado. Sora estaba algo desconcertado pero Kairi lo distraia de sus pensamientos.

Junto ellos estaba Demyx que bailaba con Namine.

Riku hablaba con Zexion, Terra y Aqua reían con un muy animado Ventus, para molestía del chico de ojos color ambar. Roxas estaba junto su gemelo pero no hablaba mucho.

El rubio se sintió extraño, ya que alguien no había llegado y ese chico con lo mucho que era insistente, suponía que iba a ser el primero en llegar, por alguna razón se sintió mareado.

Roxas se levantó, diciendo que no tardaba. Salió de la sala dirigiendosé su cuarto cerrando con seguro.

Empezó a sentirse mareado de solo pensar en Axel. No sabía por qué Axel lo hacía sentir tan extraño, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él, al principio le fue algo molestó, porque el pelirrojo tenía una actitud despreocupada y le encantaba hacerlo enfadar pero cada vez que se encontraban solos, la actitud de Axel cambiaba, era atento, inteligente y maduro.

Recordaba sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Roxas juraría que los había visto antes y cada vez que intentaba recordar, no podía y se sentía raro, pronto sintió unas terribles nauseas dirigiéndose al baño expulsando todo lo que había en su estomago. Por un momento se asusto. Se lavó la cara mirándose en el espejo. Pestañeó varias veces sacudiendo su cabeza, no sabía que había pasado. Pero decidio olvidar el asunto y no decir nada por el bien de su gemelo.

Regresó sirviéndose un poco de refresco, Sora se acercó pidiéndole que llenara el vaso de Kairi. Mientras que esto pasaba, Vanitas también se acercó aprovechándose para también llenar su vaso. Sora se fue con el vaso, dejando a Vanitas y a Roxas.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada seria a Roxas estaba muy enfadado por lo que sucedía. Parece que el azabache iba a reclamarle al ojiazul pero escucharon el timbre de la puerta y el rubio se dirigió a abrirla.

Al abrirla se quedó helado, ahí estaba Xion junto con Axel, la pelinegra estaba abrazando el brazo del ojiverde.

El rubio sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y tenía dolores fuertes en el estómago, no sabía que estaba pasando.

"Roxas." Xion soltó a Axel, abrazando al rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Pero no reaccionó, el ojiazul se quedó estático sin decir nada. Xion rompió el abrazo y lo miró, estaba algo pálido. Fue cuando Axel se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del rubio.

"Roxas ¿Estás bien?" Ojos color esmeralda se cruzaron con ojos azules, por un momento para ellos dos se detuvo el tiempo.

La voz de Kairi los hizo reaccionar " Xi, Axel ¿Dónde estaban?" Les dijo en tono de regaño.

"¡Ah! Kai fue culpa tuya, me dejaron sola con el dormilón de Axel y no podía despertarlo, luego que me hace detenerme por…algo… tuvimos que correr hasta aquí y luego…." Xion no continuó porque Axel le tapó la boca.

"Lo que importa es que llegamos." Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, después la soltó y Xion le saco la lengua. Roxas solo vio la escena y seguía sintiéndose mal.

Kairi suspiro exhausta -"Dime Axel, ¿Cuándo dejarás de escapar de tú casa?" Esto llamo la atención del ojiazul.

"…Suenas como si fueras mi madre." El chico terminó viendo al rubio. "Aparte no vengo a hablar de mí ¿Roxas seguro que estás bien? ¿Cómo está Ven?" De nuevo la atención recayó en el ojiazul, fue cuando Xion tomó de la mano a Kairi, dejando al rubio y al pelirrojo en la entrada.

-"Roxas…yo…amm…perdón por llegar tarde…yo…" Axel estaba nervioso y comenzó a pasar una mano por su cabello.

El menor lo miró fijamente no entendiendo que pasaba y más con lo que escucho. Acto seguido el mayor sacó de sus bolsillos, una bolsa de celofán y se la entregó. Roxas la tomó y miro con extrañesa al pelirrojo pero sin decir nada abrió la pequeña bolsa, había una pulsera de cuadros blanca y cuadros negros junto con un anillo negro y otro blanco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio fue sorprendido por un par de brazos rodeándolo.

"Axel…" Fue lo único que pudo decir, dejándose llevar por el abrazo. Roxas empezó a sentirse muy extraño. Se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Namine.

"Chicos ¿todo está bien?" Dijo saliendo de la sala. Los dos la vieron, Axel agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo mientras que Roxas se veía pálido. El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se dirigió a saludar a todos mientras que Namine se acercó al rubio.

"Roxas, te ves un poco pálido, sé que estás preocupado por Ventus pero tranquilo él está bien." Le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del ojiazul. Él la miró todavía sin reaccionar bien pero después de un momento sonrió.

"Gracias Namine" Tratando de reponerse por lo que acababa de pasar. Vanitas quién había visto la escena se preocupo por el rubio y la cercanía que tuvo con el pelirojo.

Posteriormente Sora estaba feliz platicando con Aqua y Kairi. Riku , Axel y Terra charlaban entre ellos... Para sorpresa de todos Zexion estaba conversando con Vanitas, bueno no tenían mucha conversación pero parecía que se llevaban bien, al menos Vanitas no se veía enojado o estaba actuando muy bien. Demyx , Xion, Namine y Roxas estaban jugando videojuegos.

La tarde había pasado tan rápido que ninguno sintió que el tiempo corrió muy rápido.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya es muy tarde!" Gritó Namine, sus hermanas también se preocuparon.

"Le prometimos a mamá que llegaríamos temprano, antes de que oscureciera". Dijo Kairi.

"¿Tan pronto tienen que irse?" Dijo Sora desanimado. "Quédense un poco más." Insistió el castaño.

"Lo siento Sora, por mucho que quisiéramos quedarnos se lo prometimos a mamá" Ahora Xion habló.

"¿También se irán ustedes?" Habló Ventus dirigiéndose a los demás.

Aqua miró a Zexion y la chica habló. "Lo siento Ven, prometí dejar a Zexion temprano en su casa." Terra continuó. "Yo acompañare a Aqua y a Zexion, la casa de Zexion está algo lejos."

Ventus se desanimó pero sabía que tenían que irse, pronto oscurecería y era mejor que estuvieran pronto en sus respectivas casas.

"Nosotros podemos quedarnos más tiempo" Hablo Demyx "¿Verdad que si Ri, Ax?" Miró a los dos. Axel asintió inmediatamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Riku pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

Los gemelos y el castaño se alegraron.

Las chicas comenzaron a despedirse de Ventus, deseándole que se mejorara. Kairi le dio un abrazo a Sora. El castaño se quedó estático pero respondió el abrazo. Xion le dio un beso en la mejilla a Roxas y a Sora. Los dos se sonrojaron mucho mientras que Namine reía y se despedia amablemente.

Zexion se despidió agradeciendo la estancia y deseando que el rubio se recuperara pronto, Aqua también se despidió no sin antes decirle a Ven que si necesitaba algo, no dudará en llamarla. Salieron de la casa, deseando buena noche y dulces sueños.

Mientras Riku fue a hablar con Axel, los gemelos platicaban entre ellos. Vanitas se veía menos ansioso. Pero lo que dijo el chico rubio alto lo hizo enfadar.

"Sora ¿Quieres seguir bailando?" El castaño lo miró extrañado pero solo asintió, el castaño fue con Demyx a buscar qué bailar, alejándose de los sillones. Haciendo que Vanitas rompiera su vaso del apretón que dio. Roxas y Ventus lo vieron temerosos. Ambos le dieron una mirada acusadora.

Sora ponía música escuchó que Demyx hablaba por teléfono.

El castaño le preguntó "¿Qué pasa Demyx?" viendo como sostenía su celular.

"Mi padre llamó, dice que tengo que ir a mi casa, se me olvidaba que tenía una reunión familiar" Rió rascándose la mejilla con su dedo.

Sora infló sus cachetes haciendo pucheros, iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió Riku "Se te olvido tú reunión familiar" Dijo algo divertido el albino.

"¡Riku! ¡¿Por qué no me recordaste?! Mi papá anda muy enfadado…" El rubio alto cruzó sus brazos a manera de reproche.

"Hey, yo no soy tú agenda para recordarte." Se defendió Riku pero tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

Demyx derrotado, tuvo que emprender su camino a casa. Se despidió de Sora abrazándolo fuerte mientras que el castaño rió. Algo que a su hermano mayor no le gusto para nada. Luego fue con Roxas haciendo la misma acción pero esté peleó contra el chico alto. Los otros cinco estaban riendo, incluido Vanitas ante la reacción de Roxas.

De Ventus se despidió deseándole lo mejor, tomando sus manos y estrechándolas, para no lastimarlo. De Vanitas solo lo miró, estático alzó su mano en gesto de despedida. El pelinegro gruñó.

Demyx salió disparado no sin antes decirles al peliplateado y al pelirrojo que los llamaría después.

Al irse el chico alto hubo un ligero silencio, silencio que se rompió al oírse un bostezo que provenía de Ventus.

"Ventus deberías dormir." El que habló fue el azabache. "Esos dos deberían irse a sus casas." Vio a Riku y a Axel con odio.

"¡No aun no!" El castaño gritó, todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo gritar. Su hermano mayor gruñó, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Riku.

"Nosotros nos podemos quedar el tiempo que quieran." Le aseguro a Sora. El ojiazul dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Van, lo ves, todavía tenemos tiempo." Le dijo a su hermano mayor.

"Pero Ven ya está cansado y es necesario que vaya a dormir" Empezó a disgustarse con el necio de su hermano.

"Chicos, no se peleen enfrente de los invitados." Dijo Ventus. Los dos hermanos al oírlo se voltearon enojados con los brazos cruzados al mismo tiempo. El rubio solo lanzó una risilla. El azabache estaba a punto de hablar pero lo interrumpió la voz de Axel.

"De hecho…Riku y yo queríamos preguntarles algo…" Pasó una mano por su cabello.

"Axel ¿Qué es lo que quieren preguntarnos?" Roxas arqueó la ceja con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo le sonrió al rubio. "¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir?" ...

El castaño y los gemelos se quedaron sin palabras ante tal pregunta, sin poder articular algo ahora su sorpresa fue más cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe contra la pared.

"¡NO!¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!" El grito de Vanitas resonó por toda la casa asustando a los menores.

Riku se paró frente al azabache "¿Cuál es tú problema? No necesariamente tienes que gritar." Su tono fue tranquilo pero se escuchaba enfadado

Vanitas gruño y siguió gritando. "¡MI PROBLEMA SON USTEDES!" Acto seguido se lanzó a contra Riku.

Al albino lo tomó desprevenido, cayeron al suelo los dos, ambos comenzaron a golpearse.

Sora, Roxas y Axel decidieron intervenir intentando separarlos pero era inútil.

Comenzaron a golpearse más fuerte incluso rompieron la mesa que estaba en el pasillo,rodando por el suelo. Ahora el castaño estaba sumamente nervioso, los llamaba por su nombre pero ninguno reaccionaba. Axel también intentaba llamar al peliplateado pero todo era inútil.

Los presentes se conmocionaron al ver que ambos ya tenían sangre en los labios y en los nudillos de sus puños.

Riku recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó mareado, cuando bajó sus brazos el pelinegro aprovechó el momento para darle otro golpe que seguro lo dejaría inconsciente.

Vanitas estaba listo pero sintió algo que lo detuvo, mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.

"¡VANITAS NOCTIS FAIR!" Escuchó el grito de una mujer dejándolo helado. "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ?!"

Todos en la habitación palidecieron al ver a la mujer pelirroja. Axel corrió hasta Riku, quién ahora estaba en el suelo con sus manos en la cabeza.

"¿Y BIEN?" La mujer esperaba la explicación, mientras veía a Vanitas con mirada asesina.

El ojiambar se quedó sin palabras al principio, después tomó aire y con enojo dijo "Todo es culpa de ellos dos." volteándose a ver a Riku y Axel.

"¡VANITAS NOCTIS FAIR ESO NO ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN!. ¡DISCÚLPATE AHORA Y QUIERO QUE VAYAS A TU HABITACIÓN!" La adulta tomo aire. "¡NO SALDRÁS HASTA QUE YO TE DIGA!" Todos al escuchar se asustaron de la mujer.

Vanitas agachó la cabeza gruñendo y cerrando sus puños. Volteó a ver a los invitados intentado tomar aire.. "..o.. " Fue lo único que dijo acto seguido el azabache corrió a su cuarto y se escuchó el azote de la puerta.

La mujer suspiró y vio todo el desastre que habían hecho, después miró a los rubios y al castaño que estaban temblando, iba empezar a regañarlos cuando vio a los visitantes.

"¡No puede ser!" Se acercó a Riku, "¡Estás muy malherido." Empezó a examinar al albino cuidadosamente, sólo eran pequeñas contusiones, también le hizo una prueba para ver si tenía algún trauma cerebral.

"Que alivio, afortunadamente no tienes que ir al hospital. Sora trae hielos para su labio. Roxas tráeme el botiquín de emergencia." Sin decir nada, los dos hicieron lo que su guardiana les ordenó.

"¿Puedes levantarte e ir al sillón?" El peliplateado asintió y con la ayuda del pelirrojo fueron al sillón, ahí lo sentó al lado de Ventus.

Pero ninguno quería decir alguna palabra. Sora y Roxas regresaron con los encargos. La guardiana comenzó a curar a Riku y le dijo que sostuviera la bolsa con hielos en su labio.

Mientras lo curaba preguntó "…Y bien ¿Alguien se va a dignar a hablar o tendré que castigarlos a todos?" Vio de reojo a los rubios y al castaño.

"Soph…Todo estaba bien hasta que Vanitas se enfadó y se lanzó contra Riku...intentaron detenerlo pero no pudieron". Hablo Ventus alarmado.

"..mmm…¿Y cuál fue la razón que lo hizo a enojar?" Dijo Sophia, mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Riku con cuidado. Alzó la vista viendo a los chicos y hubo solo silencio hasta que se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

"¡Ya te recuerdo! Tú eres la modelo de la agencia." Dijo Axel con su mano en la sien. Sophie pestañeó varias veces viendo a Axel y a Riku.

Riku reaccionó "Es cierto, tú nombre es Sophie ¿no?" La mujer asintió "Discúlpame, no debí pelear con Vanitas." Agachó la cabeza.

"Asi es yo soy modelo y descuida, Vanitas tiene su carácter pero ¿por qué se enojó tanto?" Preguntó a los chicos.

"Creo que fue porque le mencioné que si podíamos quedarnos a dormir, parece que no le gustó la idea…" Explicó Axel y suspiró. "En fin, tenemos que irnos, no queremos causar más problemas. Gracias por todo". Se levantó, acto seguido ayudó a Riku a incorporarse.

"Alto, yo no he dicho que se pueden ir." Dijo Sophia algo enfadada, los tres menores sudaron frió pensaban que su guardiana los correría o empezaría gritarles.

Los dos mayores se detuvieron extrañados. "Estás muy lastimado, es tarde y no tengo auto para llevarlos a su casa. Se quedarán aquí." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos y el castaño gritaron al unísono "¿¡QUÉ!?"

* * *

_Pos ya xD. =D Sugerencias, quejas, criticas constructivas. Me ayudan a mejorar ¡yay!_

_XD Y si Vanitas tiene un segundo nombre, porque me gusta Noctis jajaja Nos leeremos pronto...si pronto porque ya casi terminó el otro cap xDDD_


	11. X Nana

¡Lo siento! Pensaba en subirlo antes pero BioShock me lo impidio. Gracias por los review y los seguidores.

Pronto saldrá el 2.5 y estoy emocionada, tanto que lo aparte. LOL Bueno ya al fic

KH NO ME PERTENECE T_T

* * *

Los gemelos y el castaño gritaron al unísono. "¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Les he dicho que no griten. Aparte son sus amigos. ¿No quieren estar con ellos?". Dijo algo confundida la chica.

Mirando a Axel y Riku que tenían una expresión de sorpresa.

"No, no es eso, no pensamos que accederías tan rápido." Dijo el castaño intentando entender.

"Pues es que tampoco puedo dejar al pobre chico irse así nada más." Rió la chica. "Y será mi disculpa y también un castigo para Vanitas." Lo último sonó como una burla. Los chicos estaban sin poderlo creer. "Y bueno tengo que hablar antes con ustedes en privado, mientras sus amigos puede llamar a sus casas y avisar, los espero con Van." Dijo la mujer yendo a la habitación de Vanitas.

Los chicos la siguieron en lo que sus invitados se preparaban o hacían lo que tuvieran que hacer. Llegando a la habitación la mujer estaba reprendiendo a Vanitas, mientras que el azabache tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de ira.

La guardiana volteo a ver a los recién llegados, sonriéndoles, a todos les dijo que tomarán asiento y mientras estaban ahí comieran un dulce que les iba a dar.

Los jóvenes comieron el dulce e inmediatamente se sintieron extraños.

"Tranquilos, el dulce que les di va a anular sus poderes de ángeles por un día, así que no saldrán hasta que yo les diga." Tomo aire "Fui a investigar y parece ser que sus amigos tienen cierto poder…Quiero decir que podría ser que ellos fueran iguales a nosotros." Explicó su guardiana.

Los cuatro ángeles estaban desconcertados antes de que pudieran decir algo su guardiana les explicó "Puede que ellos no recuerden su origen, recuerden que hubo muchos niños que lograron escapar y al hacerlo perdieron toda memoria de aquellos días. Puede que, si están con ustedes, algo pase. Pero por si las dudas y para no exponerlos bloqueé sus poderes pero su capacidad de sentir poder de luz u oscuridad está intacto." Termino de explicar.

"Estás diciendo qué ESOS pueden ser ángeles. ¡NO! Estás equivocada, ellos solo son unos humanos estúpidos." Vanitas hablo extremadamente enojado.

"¡Vanitas! Entiende, puede ser que tú instinto no los acepte por ser seres de luz." Sophie explico algo dolida. El azabache inmediatamente cambio su expresión de enojo a tristeza.

"Por el momento Roxas y Sora estarán con ellos, Ventus tú tienes que descasar y Vanitas está castigado. Tendré que irme pronto pero Cid y Diegu estarán patrullando el área por cualquier incidente, aunque dudo mucho que pase." Explico la mujer "Roxas, Sora vayan con sus amigos, espero averigüen algo." Los dos asintieron y salieron para llevar acabo la misión.

"Vanitas tendrás que cuidar a Ven. Te lo encargo mucho. Y Ven no dejes que Vanitas salga y golpee a los invitados." Los dos se voltearon a ver, sin decir nada. "Antes de irme les subiré la cena." Con esto la guardiana, salió para preparar algo de comida para todos.

El azabache y el rubio se quedaron solos un tiempo y por alguna extraña razón ninguno dijo una palabra. Su guardiana llegó con la cena que puso en una mesa ayudando a Ventus a sentarse y volteando a ver a Vanitas.

"Vanitas, prométeme que no saldrás, tienes que cuidar a Ventus." Le imploró su guardiana.

Los ojos ámbar del chico vieron a los ojos azules de Ven y luego vio a la mujer. "Lo prometo, no saldré y no armaré un escándalo." Dijo derrotado.

La chica sonrió "Me alegro mucho. Si me entero que rompiste la promesa…no sabes lo que te espera." Dijo en tono sombrío, haciendo que el azabache y el rubio sintieran un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. "¡Cuídense mucho, los quiero!" se despidió dejando a los chicos de nuevo solos.

Paso el tiempo en lo que comían en silencio la cena, terminando Vanitas tomo los platos de él y Ventus a un lado. "¿Te ayudo?". Extendió su mano al rubio.

El otro sonrió asintiendo, con cuidado lo llevó a la cama." Van ¿crees que Axel o Riku sean ángeles?"

Vanitas lo tomo desprevenido "La verdad… no lo sé… todo es tan incierto, la verdad no sé en quién confiar"

Ventus rió ante el comentario "Vanitas tú no confías en nadie, a excepción de Sophie…" Siguió riendo haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera un gesto de molestia pero logro controlarse "Van… ¿tú confías en mí?" Agachando el rostro, viendo a sus manos que estaba agarrando las sabanas de la cama.

A Vanitas le tomo de sorpresa la pregunta pero inmediatamente contesto "¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo confió en ti ciegamente!" El azabache se sorprendió tosiendo un poco "…Digo…si...eso. Si confió y esas cosas…" Volteando la mirada para que no ver al rubio.

Ventus se sintió emocionado, sonrojado y se sintió diferente a otras veces. "Van, gracias..."

El azabache iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por los truenos, miro afuera de su ventana.

"¡Roxas! ¡Estará asustado!" Se preocupó Ventus, se iba levantar pero se lastimo un poco.

"¡Ven! ¡Ten cuidado! " Se acercó viendo la herida de su costado, yendo por agua y vendas. "Ventus, tranquilo, Sora está con Roxas y lo cuidará. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Ahora acuéstate y yo cuidaré de ti." Dijo en tono demandante.

Vanitas se aseguró de que estuviera bien y Ventus se sentía muy afortunado y feliz, y a cada momento le agradecía al azabache las atenciones.

* * *

En la sala había una discusión.

"Ni loco me quedaré con él." Gritó Roxas señalando al pelirrojo

"Gracias por el voto de confianza." Axel dijo apáticamente. "Yo puedo quedarme con Riku así cuido de él." Ofreció.

Sora hizo un gesto de molestia, por alguna razón quería quedarse con Riku pero con el rubio siendo tan testarudo no sabía qué hacer, aparte si Sophie tenía razón, les ayudarían demasiado en la guerra que estaba a punto de empezar.

Así había pasado el rato mientras que el rubio discutía con el pelirrojo y más cuando Riku hizo el comentario de que parecieran una pareja de recién casados discutiendo.

"Sora, Roxas, tengo que irme. Deje la cena lisa. Si necesitan algo llamen a Cid. Por cierto parece que habrá una tormenta eléctrica." Sora y Roxas abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

"¿Estarán bien?" Los vio fijamente y los dos se vieron por unos momentos pensando la situación, después de un rato asintieron

"Chicos espero que estén bien y que le guste la comida. Descansen, nos veremos después" Axel y Riku se despidieron, la mujer salió dejándolos solos.

"Bien ¿En dónde dormiremos?" Dijo Riku. Viendo a los menores, Sora y Roxas los dirigieron a la habitación de Sora, ya que según era la más acomodada.

Axel dejó a Riku en la cama, decidieron que comerían en el cuarto así que Axel y Roxas bajaron por los platos mientras que Sora acomodaba a Riku.

Pronto llegaron con los platos y cenaron, dando elogios a la comida. De nuevo Roxas y Axel bajaron a dejar los platos sucios.

Sora platicaba animadamente con Riku quién estaba sentado en la cama, el castaño estaba intrigado de saber cómo el peli plateado entro al mundo de la música.

"Así qué ¿qué te llamo la atención para tocar un instrumento?" Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

El peliplateado pestañeó varias veces "Sabes Sora… nunca lo había pensado, simplemente un día caminaba por la calle y encontré muchos instrumentos tirados a la basura, me llamaron la atención y tome los que más me gustaron."

El castaño lo miró con admiración. "¿En serio? Me sorprende ¿Quién tiraría todos esos instrumentos a la basura?" Cruzo los brazos tratando de encontrar algo coherente.

"Créeme que yo también lo pensé pero prefiero no pensar más en ello, lo que si es que cuando lleve los instrumentos a mi casa, mi padre se enfureció tanto…casi los rompe pero los salve y no me hablo por más de dos semanas, así que podría decirse que los instrumentos eran mi única compañía." Dijo Riku con algo de tristeza en su voz.

El ojiazul se percató de la actitud del albino iba a decirle algo pero de repente se escuchó un trueno. A Sora lo tomó desprevenido y se quedó en shock.

"Sora ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asustan los truenos?" Dijo divertido el peli plateado cuando vio que el castaño tenía algo de angustia. "¿Sora?"

"No es que me asusten…no me gustan mucho, me incomodan y no me traen buenos recuerdos…" Confesó el castaño agachando la cabeza.

"Está bien Sora, tranquilo nada te va pasar, todos tenemos algo que trae malas memorias e intentamos olvidar." Riku entendia al ojiazul.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú también tienes algo qué trae malos recuerdos?" Preguntó el castaño con sorpresa.

Riku habló. "Claro que sí pero no quiero hablar de eso..." Hubo un silencio incómodo "¡Ya sé! Si quieres, para distraerte, te contaré de cómo conocí a los chicos y cómo empezamos a tocar juntos." El castaño lo miro y le dio una sonrisa tan linda que hizo que el peli plateado se sonrojase.

"Eso suena divertido y me encantaría escucharlo". Sora estaba muy entusiasmado. Riku empezó con su relato haciendo que el castaño se olvidará de la tormenta y de otro detalle muy importante...

* * *

Axel y Roxas dejaron los platos en el fregadero, el rubio tomo dos vasos para tomar agua, le dio uno al pelirrojo.

"Gracias. Sabes, Sophie es buena persona, pero cuando se enoja asusta mucho." Rió el ojiverde.

Roxas sonrió ante el comentario "Tenía que tenerlo, con alguien como Vanitas."

Interrumpiendo al rubio "Si y también teniéndote a ti, seguro si es difícil."

"Hey ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Algo molestó pero riendo. "Aunque yo si me he peleado varias veces con él." Tomo más agua.

"¿Es en serio? Eres pequeño pero se ve que eres fuerte." El pelirrojo intento decirlo como un cumplido.

"Gracias…supongo…pero es que tú eres enorme." Se defendió tomando agua.

"Yo no soy alto, tú eres el pequeño, por cierto, quería preguntarte algo si no te molesta." Dijo algo tímido.

Roxas lo miro aun con el vaso en mano. "Supongo que no. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

Axel tomo aire "¿Qué paso con tus pa…?" No terminó porque escucho un trueno, algo romperse y unos brazos bien aferrados a su cintura. "Pero ¿qué?... ¿Roxas?" No tuvo respuesta del rubio fue cuando intento alejarlo un poco de él pero hubo otro trueno.

Y el ojiazul se aferró más. "Por favor…Llévame a mi habitación…" Le dijo temblando.

"Roxas ¿Qué tienes?" El pelirrojo ahora estaba muy preocupado.

"Astrafobia." Intento explicar sin temblar tanto pero era en vano. "Por favor…llévame a mi habitación..."

El pelirrojo asintió, intento alejarlo para llévalo pero fue en vano, así que con mucho cuidado lo cargó, puso los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos estaban en la cintura del menor, mientras que las piernas de Roxas estaban sujetas a su espalda baja.

Subió las escaleras y Roxas le indico cuál era su habitación. Axel la abrió con dificultad, ya que el rubio tenía un fuerte agarre. Entrando, se sentó en la cama del rubio aunque Roxas no reacciono y siguió aferrado a él y escondía su cabeza en el cuello de ojiverde.

Axel suspiró estaba algo sorprendido de que alguien con el carácter de Roxas tuviera fobia a los truenos. "…Roxas estamos en tu habitación." Dijo el mayor.

"No…no te vayas…por favor." El rubio temblaba y su respiración había empezado agitarse.

El pelirrojo estaba en shock y estaba seguro que no era una broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo, ya que el rubio se veía prácticamente aterrado pero no sabía que hacer o que decir, él no había tratado a alguien con fobia, miedo tal vez...pero una fobia nunca.

"No me iré, lo prometo...pero dime Roxas ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? " Dijo Axel poniendo sus brazos a en la cama e intentando ver la cara del rubio que estaba bien escondida en el hombro del mayor.

"mo me mejes….mamraszame" Roxas dijo algo desesperado y su respiración aumentaba en rapidez.

El pelirrojo no entendió una sola palabra de lo que dijo y decidió preguntar de nuevo "Roxas puedes ser más claro, por favor." Su tonó fue dulce.

El rubio se separó un poco de su zona de confort, tomando aire rápido "¡No me dejes solo, abrázame y no se! ¡Sophie siempre me canta!" Se aferró de nuevo a él, cuando escuchó los truenos más fuertes.

El pelirrojo sentía las palpitaciones del rubio, eran tan aceleradas que si seguía así podría ser una taquicardia peligrosa.

Axel lo abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de que le había dicho lo qué lo tranquilizaba, realmente no sabia como actuar pero eso cambio cuando escuchó a Roxas dar un grito ahogado.

El pelirrojo se sintió muy extraño, nunca se había sentido así con alguien, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, se empezó a mecer de atrás hacia delante para intentar calmar al rubio. Sintió como el rubio empezaba a relajarse un poco. Lentamente acarició el cabello del rubio.

"No se me muchas canciones pero puedo tararearte una canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre." Se detuvo un momento tratando recordar la tonada. "Cuando falleció mi madre, mi padre no quería que la cantara, así que por eso solo la tarareaba, por eso olvidé la letra." Escuchó la respiración de Roxas, tal vez se sorprendió un poco por la información que le acababa de dar.

Continúo meciendo a Roxas y comenzó a tararear la pequeña canción. El rubio poco a poco se fue relajando y empezó a controlarse.

"Gra…gracias Axel" Dijo el rubio qué aún se abrazaba fuerte a él.

Al oírlo el pelirrojo sintió algo especial "No hay de que."Sonrió...Y algo dentro de él quería que la tormenta durara para siempre...para no alejarse del rubio y poder cuidarlo.

* * *

**_¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?¿Lo odiaron? Segun yo estaba más largo pero lo corté xD. Despúes explicaré el por qué de la fobia de Roxas._**

**_De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguén el fic n.n_**


	12. XI Memorias

_**Hola, perdonenme la vida T_T siento que no he actualizado en años...Pero hoy les tengo doble actualización.**_

_**yay!**_

KH no me pertenece...

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**_Lleno de alegría el Gigante bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en el jardín. Pero cuando llegó junto al niño su rostro enrojeció de ira y dijo:_**

**_-¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerte daño?_**

**_Porque en la palma de las manos del niño había huellas de clavos, y también había huellas de clavos en sus pies._**

**_-¿Pero, quién se atrevió a herirte? -gritó el Gigante-. Dímelo, para tomar la espada y matarlo._**

**_-¡No! -respondió el niño-. Estas son las heridas del Amor._**

**_-¿Quién eres tú, mi pequeño niñito? -preguntó el Gigante, y un extraño temor lo invadió, y cayó de rodillas ante el pequeño._**

**_Entonces el niño sonrió al Gigante, y le dijo:_**

**_-Una vez tú me dejaste jugar en tu jardín; hoy jugarás conmigo en el jardín mío, que es el Paraíso._**

_**Y cuando los niños llegaron esa tarde encontraron al Gigante muerto debajo del árbol. Parecía dormir, y estaba entero cubierto de flores blancas."** _

_ Se escuchó la voz de una niña de unos 9 años de cabello castaño con un color especial de ojos, uno era azul y el otro verde. Mientras que de su lado izquierdo estaba una niña de 7 años, rubia, de ojos verdes, veía con curiosidad el libro que sostenía la mayor. _

_Y enfrente de ellos estaba un niño de 6 años con los brazos cruzados y cabello negro; junto a ese niño, estaba su hermano de cuatro años, abrazaba la pierna del mayor, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos de aquella lectura._

_Además había otra niña de cabellos negros y ojos negros de unos 8 años de edad sentada abrazando a dos niños rubios de ojos azules, ellos tres estaban tan extrañados por lo que había leído la mayor. La mayor dejo el libro en el suelo como si fuera algo peligroso._

_Ninguno de los niños hablo, fueron minutos de silencio hasta que uno de los niños rubios que seguía en los brazos de la pelinegra se estiró para tomar el libro. Todos lo miraron extrañado._

_El niño rubio abrió el libro, pasando página por página. Y en una vio que había unos dibujos del cuento que acababan de leer. En ese momento el pequeño se puso pálido y comenzó a temblar._

_"__Woxas…Woxas" Dijo su hermano preocupado. La niña que lo abrazaba soltó al menor y miro al mayor._

_"__Roxas ¿qué tienes?..." No hubo respuesta del rubio, los niños se empezaron a preocupar. El niño de cabellos castaños empezó a jalar de la manga del de cabellos azabaches: "Vani..Vani ¿qué tiene Woxas?" Abrió sus ojos azules de par en par pero no hubo respuesta._

_"__Yuna ¿Qué hacemos?" La chica rubia, llamo alarmada a la mayor. _

_La mayor salió corriendo. " ¡Lady Sophia!..." Corrió el gran jardín y se adentró al castillo lo más rápido que pudo. _

_Los demás niños estaban muy asustados. "Woxas…Woxas…"Llamaba a su hermano sin respuesta alguna._

_" __Yuffie ¿Qué es lo que pasa?!" Le grito la niña rubia a la pelinegra._

_"__No lo sé…" Dijo desesperada Yuffie._

_"__¡Roxas! ¡Ventus!" Grito una mujer de cabellos negros, muy hermosa. Seguida de otra bella mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, una joven de cabellos rojos y Yuna._

_"__¡Su majestad! ¿Qué le pasa a Roxas?" Pregunto la niña que no quería soltar a ninguno de los dos._

_La mujer de cabellos negros se agacho para ver a su hijo, cargándolo. _

_"__Sora,Vanitas ¿Están bien?" La mujer de cabellos castaños se acercó a sus hijos, cargando al menor._

_"__Mami..Woxas ¿Qué tiene?" La mujer lo abrazo fuerte y vio a su hijo mayor._

_"__Estará bien…Tranquilos." Le aseguro dándoles un beso en la frente. "Tifa ¿cómo está?" Volteo a ver a la mujer._

_"__Woxas…mamá..Woxa…" El menor seguía abrazado de Yuffie pero veía a su madre y hermano._

_"__Tranquilo, estará bien…No tiene hechizo alguno." Tifa aseguro a su hijo menor._

_"__Esto fue lo que leí, lo encontré cerca de la fuente. Yo lo tuve todo el tiempo y nada paso." Dijo Yuna entregando el libro y con un semblante preocupado. La joven de cabellos rojos lo miró y examino._

_"__¿esto? ¿Es enserio?" Pregunto la joven_

_Yuna asintió con la cabeza, mientras que las dos mujeres miraban extrañada a la chica._

_"__Sophia ¿qué es lo que pasa? Pregunto la castaña ahora algo preocupada._

_"…__Es que es un simple libro para niños humanos…No tiene magia negra…Es un simple libro..." Dijo extrañada Sophia._

_"__¿Qué?" Ahora sí que estaba consternada. "¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Roxas reacciono así?" Dijo la madre._

_"__No lo sé…debemos ir con el gran sabio…" _

* * *

_"__¡Qué!?" Se alarmo la pelinegra, ante tal noticia, su amiga Aerith junto a ella estaba consolándola. Mientras que los tres niños estaban con Sophia y Roxas era examinado por el "gran sabio". _

_Un anciano con gran barba, lo cubría una gran túnica blanca. Y sus ojos eran blacos con plateado. En ese lugar sagrado donde todo era cristalino y puramente de agua._

_"__Es sumamente extraño…demasiado…Ya habíamos hablado de las extrañezas que tienen sus energías…Aerith…Tifa…Sus energías no son normales…" Hablo el anciano detenidamente…_

_Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo y lanzaron una mirada de ira al viejo._

_"__Saben que los ángeles siguen ciertas reglas…desde tiempos antiguos…Las emociones son traicioneras y más para seres de luz como nosotros…Me sorprende que la reina del Resplandor y la reina del Ocaso hayan tenido este tipo de energías…me sorprende aún más que estás energías les llamen "Madres"….Desde que nacieron estás energías suyas... todo ha sido problemas con ustedes dos…Muestran un lado humano…Eso se debe evitar…Dentro de poco quiero que traigan a los menores…para el mayor ya es tarde…Ellos se someterán a un arduo entrenamiento…". Hablo el sabio levantándose, viendo a las mujeres que ahora estaban sin habla, tenían los ojos perdidos. _

_"__Estas energías tienen que tener prohibida toda emoción….no deben conocer el dolor, la tristeza, la ira y sobre todo el amor…Solo tienen que servir con un solo propósito…convertirse en luz y nada más…Para eso fueron creadas…"Hablo el anciano sin emoción alguna. "Estos niños, como ustedes les llaman, jamás debieron existir…" Dijo con ira mientras se acercaba a Roxas. "Con este pequeño les demostraré lo peligroso que son…"._

_Las mujeres se asustaron, Vanitas, Sora y Ventus corrieron con sus respectivas madres asustados, Sophia se quedó paralizada viendo al Gran Sabio, el anciano tenía en sus manos el libro…_

_" __Este es un libro humano, está lleno de sentimientos… ahora le demostraré a esta energía y a ustedes…. Esto es lo que hacen las emociones…" con su mano tomo el libro, comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña el libro se abrió, pasando rápidamente las páginas, en ese momento puso el libro encima del pequeño rubio, que ahora empezaba a gritar y poner sus manos en su cabeza._

_"__¡Roxas!"Grito Tifa, la mujer vio como del cuerpo del pequeño comenzaba a salir una luz azul mientras este gritaba._

_"__Es mejor no sentir…" Dijo el anciano mientras ponía un campo de fuerza sobre él, las mujeres y los niños._

_Tifa gritaba mientras golpeaba la barrera, Sophia y Aerith actuaron rápido, para no empeorar la situación durmieron a Vanitas, Ventus y Sora. Sabían que no podían hacer nada, no podían desobedecer al gran sabio._

_Roxas seguía gritando, la luz se hizo más fuerte y de él comenazaron a salir rayos. El pequeño niño se asustó mucho más cuando escucho el sonido de los truenos._

_"__¡Mamá…Duele…Detenlo!" Pedía Roxas…En ese momento del libro comenzó a salir una luz roja…_

_"__¡¿Pero qué?!" El Anciano gritó, Sophia se dio cuenta de esto._

_" __Gran Sabio ¿qué pasa?" Sophia pregunto consternada._

_"__Ese es un simple libro humano pero está siendo llamado por magia oscura." El gran sabio empezó a lanzar un hechizo al libro pero la luz roja envolvió toda la habitación. Cuando todos volvieron a abrir los ojos, todo se había detenido y la razón…Roxas no se encontraba ahí._

* * *

_Roxas abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un bosque oscuro, los árboles no eran verdes eran negros, las nubes al igual que los árboles eran negras. El pequeño estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a él se encontraba el libro._

_"__¿Dónde estoy?..¿Qué paso?...Mamá…Ven…Sowa…Vani…¿Dónde están todos?" El pequeño se quiso levantar pero sintió mucho dolor en el cuerpo y se cayó de nuevo al suelo._

_"…__Me duele…"El rubio estaba asustado, quería llorar pero recordó que no podía…Su madre le había dicho que no llorara…Vio el libro que tenía enfrente de él…_

_"__Yuna iba a lee-r…pewo no sé ¿qué paso?" Se quedó pensando. Así tomo el libro y lo hojeo._

_"__No entiendo nada….¿qué es esto?" Se quejó, entonces vio las nubes y escucho un trueno._

_"__¡AHH!" Se tiró al piso cubriéndose con sus manos la cabeza…"¿Qué…" El rubio no entendía, ahora si estaba asustado, ese sonido, le trajo pensamientos tristes y le trajo un dolor en su pecho…Siguieron los truenos, uno tras otro…el pequeño estaba asustado y gritaba. "Pawa…Detente…Po-r favow…Seño-r Cielo..Detengase" Pidió el pequeño…Los truenos seguían pero ahora eran más leves, así que el pequeño se sentó con abrió el libro poniéndoselo en la cabeza, para así tapar un poco el cielo mientras se tapaba los oídos. Estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta que cerca de ahí había seres indeseables…_

_"__Pero…¿qué veo es un niño perdido?..."Hablo la voz de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos amarillos._

_"__Ah…se ve algo flacucho…pero hace hambre. ¿Nos lo comemos?" Un hombre delgado de cabello rizado color negro y ojos rojos decía mientras se relamía los labios._

_Los dos se acercaron a Roxas, el niño sintió algo raro y antes de que se acercaran más abrió los ojos y se paró, tirando el libro al suelo._

_"__Vaya…y nosotros que pensábamos que estabas muy asustado para moverte." Dijo en tono burlón la mujer._

_"__¿Quién-es..son?" Dijo entre sorprendido y asustado, había sentido la energía oscura de esos seres._

_"__Nosotros seremos tus nuevos amigos de juegos…" Rió el hombre alto._

_Cerca de ahí pasaba un niño de 8 años de edad, de ojos color esmeralda y se veía molesto._

_"__¡Ah! Tenía que ser Demyx…"Respiro profundamente." Le hubiera hecho caso a Terra y ahora a pesar de que Demyx lo hizo, yo me quedo con el trabajo sucio…" Examino el bosque negro. "Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé." Fue cuando escucho los truenos._

_"__¿Truenos?...Eso significa…El padre de Riku se enteró…Mi padre me va a matar… y todo por un estúpido libro humano…ni hablar…tendré que regresar…"En ese momento escucho un gritó. "¿Qué fue eso?" Se concentró, olfateo el aire y percibió a dos de su raza pero de más bajo clan y otra esencia. "Este olor, no me es familiar…y es dulce." Siguió a su nariz y allí vio al pequeño rubio, cuando dos Vampiros menores iban a atacarlo. El rubio se quedó paralizado cuando vio como sus bocas se abrían y su cara se tornaba en algo animal. El pelirrojo gruño, si hay algo que odiaba era aprovecharse de una presa sin pelear y di un fuerte rugido._

_Ambos vampiros se asustaron y se detuvieron antes de poder atacar al rubio._

_"__Mi señor…no sabíamos que estaba por aquí…" Se asustó la mujer._

_"__Ah…pues si estoy...¿qué están haciendo?" Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono casual._

_"__Verá, su majestad, estábamos caminando y nos encontramos a esté niño… y bueno…" Habló ahora el hombre con dificultad._

_"__No sabían que tomar lo que no es suyo, trae problemas." Dijo sin cambiar su tono._

_"__Señor, en serio no sabíamos…Lo lamentamos, no volverá a ocurrir."_

_"__Pues lo dudo mucho ya que si vuelve a ocurrir se lo diré a mi padre…ahora váyanse" Ordeno el niño. El hombre y la mujer salieron corriendo, dejando al rubio y al ojiverde solos._

_"__Hey…¿Quién eres?" Le pregunto mientras lo examinaba y vio que tenía el libro que buscaba. "¿Dónde encontraste eso?"_

_Roxas se asustó y abrazo el libro pero cuando iba a hablar, se escuchó otro trueno. El rubio se tiro al suelo con todo y libro, quedando en posición fetal.  
_

_El niño de ojos esmeraldas lo miró con curiosidad entonces empezó a percibir el aroma del rubio, olía a miedo pero era un olor peculiar, no era igual a los demás. El pelirrojo se acercó y se agacho a la altura del pequeño._

_"__Mi nombre es Lea ¿Lo captas?" Dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre su cabeza y veía como el pequeño se incorporaba y los dos por un momento se quedaron viendose a los ojos._

_"__¿Lo cap-to?" Hablo Roxas ante la expresión del niño. Lea miró al niño y soltó una risa._

_"__Es para que no olvides mi nombre…¿y el tuyo?." Ninguno se había levantado del suelo._

_El niño se quedó pensando, como no conocía dónde se encontraba opto por no decir su nombre verdadero, eso siempre se lo dijeron sus padres._

_"__Oz" Respondió Roxas, levantándose del suelo, haciendo que Lea también se levantará._

_"__Ok, Oz. Ese libro es mio. ¿Me lo regresas?." Dijo Lea señalando el libro que seguía en las manos del rubio._

_"__¿Es tuyo?" El ojiazul abrió sus ojos de par en par._

_"__Si, es para una tarea importante que tengo que hacer, si no lo hago el maestro me reprobara." Mintió mientras Lea se pasaba una mano por su cabello para luego ponerlas a los lados._

_El rubio lo miró extrañado. "¿Tawea?" pestañeando varias veces._

_Lea se quedó mirándolo un momento, vio que el niño se veía muy pequeño como para ir a la escuela pero también estaba muy pequeño para que anduviera solo._

_"__¿Dónde están tus padres?" Pregunto el mayor._

_Roxas al oír esto recordó que estaba perdido. "No lo sé…estaba con mi hewmano y no se qué paso." El menor respiro fuerte para no llorar._

_Lea se molestó. 'Tal vez esos vampiros usaron sus poderes y lo hipnotizaron…' lanzó un gruñido de molestia. Se acercó al rubio poniéndole su mano en el hombro del menor._

_" __¿Sabes dónde vives?" Lea pregunto suponiendo por su edad que no sabía direcciones ni nada de eso._

_"__En un castillo." Dijo inocentemente el rubio. Mirando al mayor con sus grandes ojos azules._

_"__¿Castillo?...¿Eres hijo de Luna?" Acordándose que en el castillo dónde vivía, había mujeres que apenas habían convertido a niños pequeños en vampiros._

_"__No conozco a ninguna Luna."Roxas hizo un puchero, inflando sus cachetes._

_Lea levanto sus manos moviéndolas. "Ok. Ok. Pero no te enojes…Es para llevarte a casa."_

_Suspiro no sabía cómo ayudar al pequeño ."¿Quieres que espere contigo a tus padres?"_

_"__No sé si saben que estoy aquí." Roxas miro al suelo triste y miro para el cielo… "No quiewo estaw aquí….no quiewo twuenos."_

_Lea se sorprendió demasiado, parecía que este niño temía a la oscuridad y a los truenos. El pelirrojo sabía que tenía que regresar a casa pero no podía dejar al pequeño ahí y tampoco lo podía llevar al castillo porque su olor era dulce y eso le agradaba a los vampiros. Solo le quedaba la frontera, sabía que para cualquier era peligroso pero el siendo príncipe no tenían que hacer nada, aparte ya sabía._

_"__Te llevaré a un lugar seguro…sígueme." Con esto Lea se dio vuelta y camino. No sin antes quitarse el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello dándoselo al niño. El rubio lo miro extrañado. "Póntelo para que no tengas frio…Sabes caminar. ¿Verdad? Porqué no pienso cargarte." _

_Roxas asintió y siguió a Lea, sin soltar el libro y poniéndose el pañuelo en el cuello._

_Habían caminado bastante y afortunadamente, todos los vampiros que veía se alejaban de él. Lea se felicitó mentalmente por pensar en darle su pañuelo al pequeño Oz, de ese modo no lo olerían._

_"__Lea, falta mucho, ya me canse y tengo sue-ño." Dijo el rubio con su tono inocente y somnoliento._

_Lea volteo a ver al niño, deberás parecía cansado. "Todavía un poco más."_

_"__No es justo, ya tengo sue-ño" Dijo molesto Roxas. Roxas lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules. "Cawgamé" Levanto sus brazos hacía Lea._

_Lea se sorprendió del acto del pequeño. "No" Dijo firme._

_"__Entonces no woy a nigun lado." El rubio inflo los cachetes y se sentó en el suelo. "No me woy de aquí."_

_Lea abrió la boca del asombro, ese chiquillo sí que era molestó. ¿En que se lío se había metido al ayudar al pequeño? Volteo a sus alrededores, por cortesía todos los vampiros nunca miraban hacia la realeza. Ahora tenía que pensar que hacer para sacar al pequeño Oz de ahí. _

_"__Oz, ¿quieres qué te enseñe un truco?" Dijo Lea parando un dedo hacia el pequeño._

_Roxas se entusiasmó. "Si, me gustan los twucos."_

_"__Ok, pero tienes que subir a mi espalda, cerrar los ojos y no abrir la boca." Lea se agacho para cargarlo de caballito._

_Roxas feliz subió. "Ya ciewo los ojos." Poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Lea sin soltar el libro._

_"__Si, ahora respira profundo y no abras los ojos, ni la boca, hasta que yo te diga." Con esto Lea uso su velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a su destino. "Oz, ya puedes abrirlos."_

_Roxas abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una cueva iluminada por antorchas, tenía una linda cama y había un pequeño piano, violin y una guitarra y había varios libros en un estante._

_"__Wooaaa" Roxas estaba asombrado. "¿dónde estamos?" Vio a Lea._

_"__Esté es mi sitio secreto, a veces me escapo de mi casa, me obligan a hacer muchas cosas y vengo aquí a olvidarme de todo." El tono de Lea era melancólico._

_"__No estés triste…" Dijo Roxas para sorpresa del pelirrojo y del propio Roxas. El mayor sonrio. _

_"__Ahora puedes bajar de mi" Rio Lea, agachándose. "Puedes dormir si quieres, En esté lugar no se escuchan los truenos." Roxas bajo con cuidado, acto seguido corrió a la cama destendiéndola y acurrucándose en la cama viendo al techo. _

_Lea parpadeo varias veces. "Oz, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Roxas volteo la cabeza encarando al ojiverde. "Cuawto" El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces, dando una ligera risa. El rubio frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"_

_"__Nada, es que te ves muy tierno cuando no puedes pronunciar la 'r'." Rio el pelirrojo._

_El ojiazul infló los cachetes y tomando las cobijas se volteó hacia la pared. "No soy tiewno"._

_El niño de ojos esmeraldas rio más. Ahora vio que el niño se había acostado con el libro en brazos. "Oz. ¿te dormirás con él libro?"_

_"__Si, el libwo me twajo aquí…entonces si me duewmo, me enviawa con mi mamá y mi hewmano."Dijo el pequeño abrazando el libro como su propia vida…_

_El pelirrojo ahora se sintió mal, el pequeño experimento de Demyx, que había sido jugar a abrir portales…se salió de control. Pensaron que solo se había llevado el libro pero al parecer Oz había salido afectado._

_Lleno de culpa opto por realizar un pequeño hechizo, ahora esperaba que no saliera mal y lastimara el pequeño rubio." ¿Qué dices si te leo un cuento?" dijo Lea que ahora se sentaba en la silla usando como soporte para sus brazos el respaldo de la silla._

_Roxas se volteó y se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo algo extraño "… ¿Y si los cuentos son tristes?..."Acto seguido sin pensarlo el niño abrió el libro en dónde se encontraba una específica ilustración. "Él se ve triste." El dibujo era un gigante dormido, lleno de flores._

_"__Ah, ese es el cuento del 'Gigante Egoista'...el gigante murió." Roxas abrió sus ojos de par en par. "Pero esa es una alegoría…" dijo Lea con una mano en su mentón._

_"__¿Ale…¿qué?" El pequeño no entendió." Lea ¿qué eso?."_

_"__Bueno una metáfora…" Lea se rasco la cabeza, intentando explicarle al pequeño, pero parecía que no entendía nada._

_"__Te lo leeré y te lo explicaré detenidamente… ¿lo captas?" Hablo Lea. El rubio asintió y así paso el tiempo. Lea pensó que iba a ser difícil hacerle entender pero se dio cuenta que el chiquillo era muy inteligente. _

_" __Así que el gigante se muwió feliz…Siempwe me habían dicho que la muewte es mala…"Roxas se quedó pensando.._

_"__No, creo que sea mala…no creo que en este mundo nada se malo." Lea dijo viendo el libro._

_"__¿Nada?..pewo la oscuwidad es mala…" Roxas lo miró incrédulo._

_"__Tal vez pero no todo es malo, siempre tiene que existir un equilibrio…¿no lo crees? Nada puede ser completamente bueno o completamente malo…simplemente tiene que existir un balance…" Lea miró al pequeño con algo de tristeza…"Tal vez tú seas completamente luz y yo sea completamente oscuridad …"_

_"__¿Eh? Yo no creo que seas malo…tu eres bueno y eres mi amigo.." Dijo firmemente el rubio sin tener problemas de pronunciación a lo que Lea se sorprendió y solo pudo sonreír, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño._

_"__Gracias Oz, fue bueno conocerte…Espero que no cambies...y cuídate mucho" Lea le dio una sonrisa triste._

_"__¿Qué dices? Si todavía no me he ido y podemos volver a vewnos. Le diré a mi mamá que vengamos con mi hewmano. Tenemos todavía muchos cuentos que leew y tengo mucho que jugaw contigo, mi amigo nuevo." Roxas le aseguro pero no se había dado cuenta que el libro había empezado a brillar. Lea siguió acariciando la cabeza del pequeño_

_"__Cuidate, amigo." Lea quitó su mano y vio los ojos del pequeño rubio, fue cuando la luz lo envolvió cegándolos a los dos._

_Cuando Lea volvió a abrir los ojos el pequeño ya no se encontraba ahí. Lea suspiro y desganado regreso a su hogar, lo que no sabía que todo esté tiempo alguien lo había seguido…_

* * *

_"__¡Roxas!" Escucho la voz de su madre._

_"__Mamá." Lentamente abrió los ojos y sintió como su madre lo abrazaba sin soltarlo._

_"__Estás bien, tranquilo nada va pasar." El pequeño se dejo abrazar y escucho a su hermano menor y a su amigo."_

_"__Woxas." Ventus y Sora dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron. El pequeño Roxas miró a su alrededor estaba en su habitación._

_"__¿dónde está Lea?" Dijo buscando a su amigo._

_"__Roxas, ¿quíen es Lea?" La madre vio que tenía un pañuelo peculiar y el libro, inmediatamente le quito el libro y el pañuelo. Pero Roxas la detuvo y abrazo las dos cosas como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_"__¡No! Son de Lea y cuando lo vuelva a vew tengo que devolve-rselas." Roxas se enojó._

_Tifa se sorprendió nunca había visto a su hijo así, al igual que Sora y Ventus._

_"__¡No me las quites!" Roxas siguió abrazando las cosas "Pow favow son de Lea y tengo que da-rselas." Tifa no entendía nada pero al ver la seguridad de su hijo, accedió…_

* * *

La tormenta eléctrica había parado, un poco después de la media noche, ahora solo había una fuerte brisa.

El chico pelirrojo veía como dormía el rubio, ahora se veía tranquilo, no como unas horas antes que estaba asustado.

El ojiverde lo observaba, todo esto era muy extraño para él. En primera, porque, si bien le gustaba cantar y tocar, jamás le hubiera cantado a alguien como le canto al rubio; segunda, no dejaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo abrazara pero dadas las circunstancias, no pudo negarse a ayudar al ojiazul y en tercera….en tercera es lo que más le causaba extrañeza, no quería separarse de Roxas.

Axel sentía de nuevo esa sensación, un sentir de humanidad y lo peor de todo es que le agradaba. Tiempo atrás hubo un incidente, incidente del que no recuerda nada, porque su padre le borro la memoria.

Lo único que recuerda es lo que sintió en esos momentos…y es lo mismo que le hace sentir Roxas.

Suspiro lentamente para no despertar al chico. ¿Qué paso ese día? ¿Por qué su padre borro sus recuerdos? y ¿por qué ese sentir llego otra vez, y lo siente al estar con Roxas?

Definitivamente no entendía nada, así que mejor se dedicó a pensar en el plan para escapar de su padre y su prometida.

Sintió su celular vibrar, lo había dejado en silencio, lo tomo y vio que había mensajes de esa chica. Fue cuando entro una llamada y sin querer contesto.

"Hey, dulzura ¿dónde estás? Sabes que hasta que no hagamos la ceremonia, no puedo saber dónde estás." A pesar de sus palabras el tono en que lo dijo fue de molestia y amenaza.

"No pienso decirte." El tono del pelirrojo era desganado y enojado.

"Oh, No quieres decirme…Esta bien…cuando te vea sabes que será peor…" Dijo enojada la chica.

" Larxene...Déjame en paz." Gruño, colgando el teléfono y apagándolo. Hizo todo tan bruscamente que no se dio cuenta que levanto al chico que dormía entre sus brazos. El rubio se levantó lentamente.

"Roxas…lo-lo siento. No quise despertarte" Se disculpó, pasando una mano atrás de su cabeza.

"Axel…no te preocupes. ¿Qué hora es?". Dijo viendo hacia la ventana, donde seguían nubes negras.

"Creo que son las dos" Dijo también viendo hacia la ventana. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Roxas volteo a ver al pelirrojo "Mejor, gracias…" Agacho la cabeza recordando que había pasado, le apenaba y se sentía algo enojado por como lo vio el mayor, en ese estado. Así que decidió preguntar lo que había escuchado "¿Por qué Larxene te hablo a esta hora? Digo si se puede saber…" Dijo con cautela.

Axel lo miró, se quedó callado por un momento y escucho a Roxas " A... pero que digo seguro como es tú novia, son asuntos tuyos." Dijo rápidamente.

EL ojiverde se sorprendió e inmediatamente contestó."Larxene no es mi novia." El rubio abrió los ojos, le cayó de sorpresa la actitud de Axel.

"¿No es tú novia?" Roxas lo miró entre esperanzado y confundido.

"Es una larga historia…pero Larxene…en pocas palabras la odio pero algo me impide alejarme de ella." Axel dijo algo melancólico.

El ojiazul no se esperaba esa respuesta, empezó a pensar muchas cosas …tal vez Axel estaba bajo una amenaza…

"Axel…puedes contar conmigo" El rubio lo dijo tan rápido y sin pensar, que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se paralizo por un momento.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par y después sonrió, acercándose al menor, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y acariciando sus cabellos.

"Gracias." Axel sonrió sintiendo una esencia familiar mientras que Roxas miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo, trayéndole cierta remembranza.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron mirándose, el pelirrojo seguía sin quitar la mano del rubio. De repente un estruendo se escuchó, había comenzado otra tormenta eléctrica.

El menor reacciono inmediatamente abrazándose del mayor.

"De verás…lo siento…" Dijo Roxas aferrándose al pelirrojo fuertemente.

"Descuida…para eso están los amigos…" Axel de nuevo se acomodó acurrucando al rubio en su pecho y sin decirle nada, el chico mayor comenzó a cantarle de nuevo, haciendo que el menor se quedará dormido, olvidando sus temores.


	13. XII Casi Humano

La mañana llego y a pesar de la tormentosa noche ahora estaba tranquilo…bueno casi todo.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" Grito el pelinegro mientras que se abalanzaba contra Riku.

En la noche Sora y Riku habían platicado hasta altas horas de la noche. De un momento a otro los dos se quedaron dormidos en la cama. Sora siendo algo friolento se acercó a Riku. Aunque no estaban abrazados, solo estaban muy cerca, lo malo es que no se despertaron a tiempo, porque lo primero que hizo Vanitas fue ir a ver a su hermano y no le gusto lo que vio.

"¡Vanitas! ¡Calmate!" Grito Ventus mientras ayudaba a Sora, que había sido aventado al suelo mientras que Vanitas iba contra el peliplateado.

Axel y Roxas escucharon el alboroto e inmediatamente fueron a ver que ocurría.

"¡Vanitas! ¡Lastimarás a Riku!" Gritó Roxas tratando de calmar al azabache.

"¡Pues eso espero! ¡Que nunca se vuelva a mover!" Dijo Vanitas mientras aprisionaba a Riku.

Vanitas iba a golpearlo cuando sintió unos brazos jalarlo hacia atrás, el pelinegro iba a empujar a la persona hasta que la escucho hablar.

"Vaya, vaya alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdooo~" Dijo la voz de una mujer sosteniendo a Vanitas del estómago. El muchacho que estaba dispuesto a golpear al otro pero se paralizo al escuchar la voz de su guardiana. "Creo que alguien tiene que pedir disculpas." Hablo la mujer con un tono demandante mientras soltaba al chico. Vanitas gruño, se volteo, saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación sin decir nada. Ventus vio al chico y sintió algo de tristeza pero no dijo nada.

"Mis niños, Axel, Riku espero que hallan tenido una linda noche." Dijo muy contenta Sophia. Todos asintieron.

"Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedaramos". Riku se había levantado e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer y bueno creo que te debo algo más. Ese Vanitas tiene un carácter complicado y más cuando se trata de Sora." La mujer vio al castaño, que pestañeaba varias veces. " En fin, hice el desayuno espero les guste y lo lamento mucho tendré que irme pronto pero cuando quieran son bienvenidos a quedarse." Sophia les dijo a Axel y Riku.

"Muchas gracias, no queremos causar molestias." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"No es molestia, espero los vuelva a ver pronto por aquí…aunque alguien tendrá un humor complicado esos días." Dio una ligera risa recordando al chico que acababa de salir de la habitación. "Bien, Sora, Roxas, Ven, me tengo que ir, los veré en la noche. Si necesitan algo llámenme. Pórtense bien." Los tres chicos asintieron, mientras Sophia se acercó a ellos y les acaricio la cabeza.

La mujer salió, se dirigió a la habitación de Vanitas mientras escuchaba a Sora decir que bajaran a desayunar.

"Vanitas" Llamo a la puerta. "Vanitas, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante." Se escuchó un sonido y la puerta se abrió, la mujer entro viendo la cara de molestia del chico pero hizo caso omiso.

"Si vienes a regañarme, es mejor que te vayas. Aparte ese pervertido se lo merece." Gruño el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Vanitas debes dejar esas emociones de lado pero no he venido a regañarte. Tengo que decírtelo primero a ti, antes que a los otros." El semblante de la mujer se tornó serio y eso hizo que el chico la mirara algo preocupado.

"Paso algo muy alarmante y me preocupa mucho…el gran sabio ha regresado…" Sophia dijo mientras miraba el semblante del chico.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Vanitas se paró. "Pero ¿Cómo? Ese estúpido viejo… ¿Por qué?" El chico se quedó sin habla.

"Tampoco lo entiendo, se supone que había perecido….pero ha regresado y no solo eso sabe que ustedes están con vida…Está convencido de que sacrificando sus "energías" traerá de vuelta al rey Cloud y al rey Zack." Sophia estaba consternada.

Vanitas gruño y dio un fuerte golpe en la pared. "Maldito viejo, todo es su culpa, todo lo que ocurrió…es culpa de él."

La guardiana lo miro y cerró los ojos mientras, escuchaba como golpeaba a la pobre pared, agradeciendo que el hechizo que puso para contener sus poderes, todavía no perdiera su efecto. Escuchó como alguien abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Sora, estaba entre preocupado y molesto.

"Vanitas ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es por Riku? ¡Riku no es malo!" Dijo molesto el castaño.

Sophia ahora miro a los dos hermanos, estaban entre molestos y enojados, tenía que intervenir antes de que pelearan. "Sora…el gran sabio está vivo." Se oía la tristeza en su voz.

Sora se quedó callado, todo rastro de molestia se había extinguido. "¿Qué?" Su voz era suave seguía sin poder creerlo.

Roxas y Ventus llegaron. El mayor ayudaba a al menor quien seguía algo débil.

"Axel y Riku se fueron por el escándalo que armo Vanitas." Dijo con algo de molestia Roxas.

Vanitas gruño. "¡Ellos, son lo menos que me preocupan! ¡Ese viejo bastardo está con vida!" Le dio otro golpe a la pared.

"Van ¿De qué hablas?" Ventus miró al pelinegro confundido.

Sophia tomo aire. "El Gran Sabio está vivo y tiene el propósito de sacrificar sus vidas, según él así regresaran los reyes." Espero a que procesaran la información, la reacción que temía era la de Roxas.

Ventus estaba junto a su gemelo, fue cuando vio que su hermano tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, se quedó helado sin saber qué hacer.

El castaño corrió junto al ojiazul. "Roxas. ¿Estás bien?" Lo miró fijamente y puso su mano en el hombro del rubio. "¿Roxas?"

El aludido miró a su alrededor, sin saber que iba a hacer. Quería gritar, enojarse pero por dentro estaba demasiado asustado, comenzó a sentir esos mareos que le traían horribles recuerdos.

Todo pasaba muy rápido en su mente, recordó a su gemelo gritar, Sora lloraba mientras Vanitas peleaba y él…no aguanto.

"¡Roxas!" Gritó su hermano. El chico se desmayó, Sora logró sostenerlo para que no cayera al suelo, así ambos cayeron hincados. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

La guardiana fue hacia los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo. "Tranquilos" Reviso al chico con cuidado. "Solo es un desmayo de la impresión." Le dio a beber un frasco.

"¿Estará bien?" pregunto Sora

"Si, la poción pronto hará efecto…La verdad no me esperaba que reaccionara de esta manera…tampoco me esperaba que el Gran Sabio estuviera con vida." La mujer se mordió el labio.

Roxas empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. "¿Ven? ¿Sora?!" Dijo aún en los brazos del castaño.

Sophia paso su mano y acarició el cabello del rubio. "¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Un poco mareado…"Dijo el chico separándose del castaño y recargándose sobre la pared. "Soph ¿Ahora qué pasará?." Se escuchaba la tristeza del en la voz de Roxas.

"…Hable con Eraqus y Yen Sid…Y tenemos un plan…pero es algo arriesgado…" Sophia espero a ver la reacción de los menores.

"¿Qué tan arriesgado?" Hablo Vanitas en un tono muy serio.

"…Verán sus identidades son más fáciles de esconder ante los seres de oscuridad…Sin embargo, el gran sabio puede detectar su energía. La oculten como la oculten...lo que tenemos que hacer es sellar por un tiempo sus poderes angelicales…" Hubo un gran silencio después de que la guardiana habló. "Aunque su fuerza y el poder de blandir la Keyblade, esa no se ira de ustedes, ya que la Keyblade los escogió…Lo que se ira es toda la magia, el poder abrir portales, el usar sus alas, alimentarse de otras energías…"

"Espera dices que toda la magia…eso significa…ya no podremos sentir seres oscuros tampoco…pero no se supone que esa era nuestra misión." Habló Ventus que ahora estaba al lado de su gemelo.

"Si, ahora todo cambio…tenemos que mantenerlos vivos...eso es lo importante." Hablo seria la mujer.

Los cuatro ángeles se quedaron callados.

"…El riesgo es que ya no contaremos con magia y no sabremos quién es nuestro enemigo." Dijo serio el azabache.

"Así es, es como mandarlos a la guerra sin armas…La magia del sello no se romperá, solo un hechizo lo hará…él único que sabrá el hechizo es Yen Sid…" Explicó la mujer…

"Seremos casi normales…" Hablo Sora. " Por un tiempo podemos ser normales."

Los otros tres chicos lo miraron extrañado, el castaño tenía razón sin todo ese poder mágico angelical, podían ser personas "comunes."

"Lo haremos" Dijo decidido Sora.

"Sora, no hables por hablar." Lo regaño Vanitas.

"No lo hago, de cualquier forma tenemos que hacerlo si queremos vivir." Ahora el castaño tenía una expresión que casi no le veía, seriedad.

Roxas y Ventus se miraron. "De acuerdo…Sora tiene razón." Dijeron al mismo tiempo. A lo que Sophia sonrió.

Vanitas era el único que faltaba en decir algo fue cuando Ventus le hablo.

"Van, tú fuerza no se irá." El rubio lo conocía demasiado bien, por eso sabía que le preocupaba.

El pelinegro se sorprendió fue cuando solo asintió.

"Muy bien, ahora los llevaré con Yen Sid, él se encargara de todo."

* * *

Yen Sid y Eraqus se encontraban en esa habitación mágica los cuatro ángeles estaban nerviosos, le habían explicado el procedimiento. Los pros y los contras. Por ahora era la mejor carta que podían usar.

Yen Sid cerró los ojos concentrándose. Eraqus miró todo el procedimiento.

El gran mago empezó a recitar un hechizo que envolvió a los cuatro ángeles en una especie de neblina. Se empezaron a sentir cansados, después de unos momentos sabían que venía lo doloroso. Sus alas se irían….

Entonces comenzó el humo a adentrarse en su cuerpo, cayeron al suelo. Cada uno sentir un dolor punzante pero no gritaban, así pasaron los minutos hasta que ya no sintieron dolor y se sintieron pesados.

Ahora eran seres sin magia...podía decirse que eran humanos…En ese momento todos cayeron en un profundo sueño...

* * *

El castaño abrió sus ojos, estaba en su habitación y se sentía extraño, su cuerpo era pesado pero ahora dentro de él ya no sentía, lo que usualmente sentía, la opresión y el dolor que siempre tenía en el pecho, los mareos y nauseas habían desaparecido.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, creyendo que era una broma, siempre tenía que sentir dolor, era parte de ser un ángel. Para su sorpresa no hubo dolor alguno…

"¿Esto es real?" Dijo en voz alta mientras veía sus manos.

"Lo es…somos casi normales." Escucho la voz de su hermano, el castaño lo vio en la puerta y le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa y enojo.

"Soy tu hermano, puedo entrar cuando yo quiera." Demando el pelinegro

"No es cierto, que seas mi hermano no te da derecho a mandarme…" Dijo enojado el castaño.

"Tsk…como sea…Ahora que somos casi normales, quiero que no te dejes influir por tus emociones.." Muy serio hablo el hermano mayor. "Ahora no tenemos ataduras para sentirnos como humanos pero en cuanto regresen nuestros poderes todas esas emociones acumuladas pueden ser devastadora. ¿Lo entiendes?" Ojos amarillos miraron ojos azules.

El menor se quedó en silencio un rato y afirmo con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres ir a la escuela?" Pregunto monótono Vanitas.

"Claro que quiero." Sonrió el castaño viendo la cara de molestia de su hermano.

* * *

Ahora los cuatro chicos caminaban como siempre a la escuela. Todos iban en silencio, ya que todavía se sentían extraños sin los dolores naturales que tenían.

"Ventus…¿cómo te sientes?...¿Deberás ya no escuchas gritos?." Se detuvo Roxas viendo a su gemelo. El menor ahora solo tenía un collarín y unos cuantos rasguños.

Ventus dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Me encuentro mejor … Y no, escucho nada, se siente bien. Tú ¿ya no tienes premoniciones o visiones?" pregunto algo preocupado el rubio.

Roxas negó con la cabeza "Es extraño. Ser humano se siente extraño"

Vanitas gruño. "No se acostumbren, tienen que seguir con un perfil bajo y no se dejen llevar por las emociones."

Los tres se intimidaron por el mayor y solo asintieron. Así siguieron su rumbo…

* * *

El día había pasado y fue cuando llego la hora del almuerzo.

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados disfrutando del almuerzo, aunque se les había hecho algo raro que algunos de sus amigos no estuviera.

Sora charlaba con Kairi y Namine. Roxas platicaba animadamente con Hayner y Pence. Ventus hablaba con Olette y Xion mientras Vanitas comía sin decir nada.

"Oigan cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Riku y los chicos?" Hablo Xion.

Todos se callaron ante la pregunta de Xion y era cierto nadie los había visto.

"¿No habrán venido a la escuela?" Dijo Pence

"Pero eso es muy raro, los chicos casi no faltan." Namine se llevó una mano a su mentón, pensando en la situación de sus amigos.

"¡Ya sé porque faltaron!" Olette fue quien hablo asustando a todos con su grito. Fue cuando todos vieron a la chica sacando una libreta. "El festival de Radiant Garden es en un mes y hace tiempo Aqua me comento que la escuela iba a ofrecer, como todos los años, el inmueble, como también demostraciones de los talleres."

"¿Festival?" Pregunto curioso Ventus.

"Es cierto ustedes son de Destiny Island...Miren la cuidad celebra su renacer..." Los cuatro ángeles lo miraron extraño pero la chica continuo.

"Esta es la historiaa... Hace muchos años la ciudad estaba llena de oscuridad, era peligrosa y sin luz, fue cuando hubo una gran guerra entre seres de luz y seres de oscuridad. La batalla duro días y cuando los guerreros de luz perdían toda esperanza llego algo inesperado... El corazón de los niños de la ciudad llenos de esperanza y sueños brindaron toda su energía a los seres de luz. Y asi fue como la cuidad obtuvo su renacer, cambiando su nombre a "Radiant Garden". Esa fecha se conmemora siempre, hay danzas, música, juegos y muchas cosas. Y para conmemorar a los niños, todos los niños menores de 12 años llevan una vela y ropas blancas a la gran fuente. Es un espectáculo hermoso." Explico Kairi.

Los chicos estaban admirados por la explicación de la pelirroja, incluido Vanitas.

"Woaaa, esos es asombroso." Dijo Sora viendo a la chica.

"Lo es por eso la festividad es tan grande y bueno tomando en cuenta que la escuela está en un punto medio, es ideal para ubicar las festividades más destacadas." Sonrió la chica al castaño.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la ausencia de Aqua, Riku, Terra, Demyx y Axel?" Pregunto Roxas, aún no entendía.

"Ah, es cierto, bueno Aqua es la encargada del comité, obvio tiene que ir a las juntas. Mientras que supongo que los otros cuatro, sus padres son personas muy poderosas e estar pendientes de la festividad." Hablo la pelirroja mientras pensaba en la situación.

"¿Personas importantes?" Hablo el gemelo menor.

"Ya saben que, el padre de Terra, es jefe de todo el departamento de policía; el padre de Demyx, es dueño del mejor hospital de la ciudad y aparte es un excelente doctor; el padre de Riku es un gran científico y elabora muy buena tecnología mientras que el padre de Axel es jefe de las fuerzas especiales de Radiant Garden." Xion veía a Sora y a los gemelos explicándoles.

"Woaa, eso sí que es sorprendente, no sabía que fueran tan reconocidos sus padres." Hablo el castaño.

Vanitas gruño ante lo que dijo su hermano, dándole una mirada que siempre le daba cuando quería que se callara.

Sora lo miró y obviamente se comportó, empezando a tomar de su jugo para intentar calmar a su hermano.

"Me pregunto ¿Qué hará esté año la escuela?" dijo Hayner.

"¿No se supone que solo es demostración de los talleres?" Curioso pregunto Ventus.

"No, la escuela aparte organiza algo especial, por ejemplo el año pasado fue un intento de restaurant." Hablo Olette.

"¿Intento?¿Por qué lo dicen así?" Ahora estaba de curioso el castaño.

"Pues los salones se organizaron y unos no eran buenos cocineros y tampoco camareros pero fue un lindo detalle." Rio Kairi al recordar el acontecimiento.

"Si, recuerdo como unos alumnos quemaron la comida y tiraron varios platos pero fue divertido. Hace dos años fue más tranquilo, se organizó una exposición de arte pero con obras grandes hablando acerca del día, elaboraron guerreros de luz y estatuas que simbolizaban seres de oscuridad." Hablo Namine. "Ahora no sé qué tengan pensado hacer."

"Ya quiero participar, se oye muy bien." Hablo Sora muy feliz, aunque sintió la mirada fría de su hermano pero decidió hacer caso omiso a esta.

Los gemelos rieron ante el buen humor de Sora y por primera vez, ellos tres sintieron lo que es ser un chico normal.

* * *

"Aviso: mañana a mediodía será la asamblea para hablar acerca del Festival Renacer. Se suspenderán actividades para que todos los alumnos se junten en él auditorio." Dio anunció el Subdirector de la escuela con los altavoces.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en clases comenzaron a hablar, muy entusiasmados.

"Si tienen alguna idea de propuesta para la actividad principal de la escuela, no duden en ponerla en los buzones que encontraran en la entrada principal."

A pesar de que seguían en clases toda la escuela resonaban las voces de los alumnos. Emocionados por el festival.

"Sin más por el momento, espero todos los alumnos se reúnan en la asamblea." Finalizo.

Y así concluyo el día en la escuela.

* * *

En la noche en casa de los ángeles. Los cuatro comían en silencio, estaban muy hambrientos y ahora que el dolor ya no estaba, disfrutaban más las cosas. Incluso respirar...ya no dolía. Todos estuvieron disfrutando esa cena como personas normales y con ese buen sentir así fueron a dormir, disfrutando por primera vez, sueños y descanso sin penas, tristezas, desolación o tragedias.

* * *

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados por aquella asamblea pero para sorpresa de un grupo de amigos, sus amigos, ese día tampoco habían asistido a las clases.

"Esto si es raro, Aqua y los chicos no llegaron… ¿dónde podrán estar?" Olette se preocupó por no ver a sus amigos.

"Tranquila de seguro, están organizando todo."Namine en su tono tranquilo hablo.

Roxas y Sora tenían una cara de preocupación, tanto el castaño como el rubio, habían mandado mensaje a Riku y Axel respectivamente, preguntando por su ausencia pero no hubo respuesta. Y ahora ambos chicos estaban algo preocupados.

Nadie hablo, mientras salían y se dirigían al patio y se formaban con sus respectivos grupos. Tomaron asiento y vieron como del escenario salía el aterrador Director, junto con el subdirector.

"Buena tarde mis queridos alumnos, me honra saludarlos el día de hoy. Está asamblea se hizo para la organización que se hará con respecto al Festival Renacer, que, nuestra bella ciudad honra cada año." Hablo el Director con una voz muy suave, todos los alumno estaban atentos y mientras decía cosas acerca de lo sagrado que era el festival, los pupilos esperaban pacientes para que diera la gran noticia.

"Estoy complacido por esta festividad y espero que todos los alumnos participen con una buena actitud y compañerismo, ahora cedo el micrófono a nuestra jefa de la asamblea de alumnos, la señorita Marin." Todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir al ver salir a Aqua, hubo aplausos, algunas alabanzas y uno que otro chiflido.

"Hola a todos, me complace saludar y anunciar los preparativos para la festividad tan sagrada de esta ciudad, como ya saben y es tradición, se llevará acabo la demostración de talleres. Todos los talleres de la escuela tendrán concursos y está vez abra un concurso especial de struggle, en dónde el ganador se llevara un premio, lo mejor es que cualquier persona podrá participar." Los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir y gritar de la emoción.

"Ahora al otro punto, el día de ayer, el subdirector hablo acerca del buzón de peticiones y recibimos respuestas muy positivas, junto con el comité de maestros y algunos alumnos, llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo, cabe mencionar que esta idea estuvo muy pedida y es algo que no ha hecho la escuela en un largo tiempo." Hablo la chica viendo a la multitud expectativa.

"Y lo que se hará…"

* * *

_**Y pues ahi lo dejo, espero disculpen mi ausencia, pero no me llegaban las ideas para continuar...me llegaban ideas para nuevas historias... una que ya la tengo a la mitad pero no la he subido, porque primero quiero terminar alguna de las dos... Bueno agradecere mucho sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir de verdad. Al final de cuentas la historia es para que ustedes se entretengan n.n ...espero que no los decepcionara por continuar hasta apenas. Lo siento. Espero los lea en el próximo cap.**_


	14. XIII Preparación

_**Holaaaaa a los que siguen leyendo el fic..**_

_**Disculpenme T_T pero bueno ya regresé. Espero les guste..**_

* * *

"Y lo que se hará…" Todos los presentes sintieron como contenían el aire. Todo estaba en silencio por u momento.

"Un baile de máscaras y disfraces junto con una obra de teatro y lo mejor de todo que me complace anunciar, un concierto de Fate of the Uknown." Aqua dijo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano para que sus amigos salieran detrás de las cortinas.

El primero en salir fue Terra, que como siempre estaba con su porte serio y tenía el uniforme de la escuela impecable. Las chicas se emocionaron, después siguió Demyx, él estaba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y llevaba abierto el saco del uniforme escolar y la corbata la tenía desacomodada, recibió muchos aplausos.

Siguió Riku, al igual que Terra tenía el uniforme impecable pero como siempre su cabello estaba suelto, como era de esperarse las chicas gritaron y se alocaron, diciéndole nombre como "Principe" o "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Y al final salió Axel, él tenía dobladas las mangas de su saco, le llegaban arriba del codo, no usaba corbata y debajo del saco, que estaba abierto tenía una camiseta negra.

Cuando estuvieron todos los integrantes, los estudiantes los ovacionaron, se paraban de sus asientos, aplaudiendo. Las chicas gritaban de la emoción y otros chiflaban, felicitando a Aqua y a la banda.

"Me alegra que les agradara la idea." Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa. Mientas seguían gritando, la chica les hizo un ademán a la banda para que regresara detrás del escenario. Los alumnos se sentaron y se calmaron, mientras que Aqua sacaba dos hojas.

"Ahora para la obra de teatro, quien quiera inscribirse las hojas estarán en el tablón de noticias, se harán audiciones para los papeles, si no quieren actuar pero quieren ayudar se pueden anotarse para hacer la escenografía, luz, efectos de sonido, maquillaje, vestuarios y tramoyistas. Espero que todos se presente para este gran proyecto que tenemos preparado." Sonrió la chica mientras, seguían entusiasmados. Muchas preguntas empezaron a ser lanzadas y algunas se perdían por los aplausos y la alegría del lugar.

"Ahora...dependiendo de su participación será el número de obras que se llevaran a escena. Mañana serán las inscripciones y se cerraran hasta después de las cinco de la tarde. De este modo tienen toda la tarde, noche y parte de la mañana para pensar en donde quieren participar. Y sobre el baile también tendremos las listas para que se apunten. Las ideas que apuntaron fue el de hacer una danza preparada, así que se decidió dividir el baile. Durante la primera parte del día se podrá bailar estilo libre pero para el acto principal, se pondrá una coreografía, también esperamos su participación." Aqua hablo muy entusiasmada. Las chicas eran las más entusiasmadas, muchas ya hasta estaban decidiendo que iban a vestir.

"En una semana se hablara con los profesores de los distintos talleres y veremos el horario para los diferentes concursos y las demostraciones, de esta manera todo mundo podrá participar sin afectar otros talleres. Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes compañeros. Si alguno tiene problemas, sugerencias o dudas, pueden acercarse a mí con confianza." Con esto la chica bajo del podio y se despidió. Recibiendo aplausos y ovaciones.

Bajando la chica el director volvió a su puesto y comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo debían comportarse todos los alumnos, eso tomo tanto tiempo que la hora de salida de las clases llegó.

* * *

Los Martes era día de clases de natación para Sora y Vanitas, mientras que los gemelos iban a su clase de música.

Vanitas calentaba mientras Sora hablaba con Kairi que también estaba en el club natación.

"Esto es muy emocionante Sora, ya quiero que sea el festival." Dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello en la gorra y ponía sus googles.

"Yo más, yo nunca lo he visto y es muy emocionante para mi, aparte de ver el festival...jamás he participado en uno." Dijo Sora sonriente.

"¿Jamás? ¿En Destiny Island no tienen?" La pelirroja lo miro curiosa. El castaño se quedó frio, no sabía que decir pero eso era lo bueno de tener un hermano tan sobreprotector.

"¡Sora! Tienes que calentar antes de nadar." La voz de Vanitas no era un gritó pero si tenía un ligero tono alto, a lo que el castaño asintió, corriendo, dejando a una Kairi extrañada y a Vanitas lanzándole una mirada algo agresiva.

La pelirroja solo se miró al pelinegro haciendo un sonido de molestia y se decidió a hacer los ejercicios de calentamiento.

Mientrás estó pasaba la maestra Ariel llegó, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos.

"Muy bien chicos, ya lo escucharon ahora debemos apurarnos. Es por eso que de ahora en adelante les exigiré más. Les diré que para entrar en el concurso tienen que superar la marca de nuestros mejores nadadores. Hablo de Demyx y Haruka." Y ahí estaban los dos chicos el rubio con su sonrisa y el chico junto a él era de tercer año, de ojos azules y cabello azul, su mirada era seria y como siempre nunca miraba a las personas.

"Muy bien así que comencemos con el entrenamiento." Dijo la maestra, mientras que todos los alumnos dieron un fuerte "Si".

Vanitas suspiró viendo a su hermano lanzarse al agua, dandó todo de si, estaba asustado pero ahora sabía que no podía lastimarse.

* * *

Ventus y Roxas se sentaron enfrente del piano y vieron las partituras, mientras que Xion hablaba con un chico también de primer año, de cabello negro y lentes grandes, llamado Leo.

"Jovenes, me complace decir que la profesora de literatura, Bella; la profesora de Artes, Rapunzel y yo, nos hemos comprometido con el proyecto para el festival." Hablo la profesora Aurora, una hermosa mujer con cabellos dorados y hermosos labios.

"Así que al final de la semana cuando se decidan, las obras y los bailes, nosotros estaremos encargados de la música." Hablo tomando aire "Si quieren actuar y son seleccionados, no hay problema de que no toquen pero si quieren apoyar tras bastidores, tienen que tocar. Generalmente solo los tramoyistas se quedan pero si estan en alguna de las demás aréas, solo se quedará un encargado." La profesora vio a sus alumnos.

"Desde este momento comenzaré exigiéndoles más, necesitamos un sonido limpio y queremos representar bien a nuestra escuela y nuestro festival, por eso quiero que toquen con todo el corazón." Sonrió la mujer. "Confió en ustedes."

Los alumnos asintieron y con eso comenzó la clase.

* * *

El día había sido muy pesado para los chicos, generalmente Ventus y Roxas salían un poco antes que Sora y Vanitas, pero la profesora estuvo hablando de lo que se tenía que mejora. Así todos se encontraron en la entrada de la puerta, vieron que todavía había muchos alumnos no como otras veces.

"Si así es el principio del festival, no me quiero imaginar cómo estaremos la semana antes del festival." Dijo Sora cansado.

"El día del festival, creo que será más cansado pero creo que lo disfrutaremos." Ventus caminaba a lado de Sora sonriendo.

Roxas y Vanitas no habían dicho nada desde que se encontraron, así que la plática solo era entre los menores.

"Eso es cierto…oigan ¿quieren participar para ayudar a hacer algo de la obra?" Hablo Sora muy animado poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza con todo y mochila.

Vanitas arqueo una ceja al escuchar esto. "Sora ¿es enserio?" Lo miro haciendo que se detuvieran todos.

"Vanitas ¿Qué tiene?" Lo miro algo moleste "Que a ti no te interese la escuela y lo que se haga en ella, es tu problema." Sora miro con enojo a su hermano. "Yo si quiero hacer algo, después de todo este tiempo, siempre hemos estado viviendo ocultos y siempre se nos prohibieron muchas cosas. Ahora que por el momento somos casi normales ¿Qué problema hay? Ninguno." Sora cruzo los brazos enojado.

A lo que el hermano mayor gruño. "Si, si hay problema, el problema vendrá cuando regresen nuestros poderes ¿Crees ser capaz de aguantar todo?" Lo miro desafiante.

A lo que Sora sintió algo de miedo pero se le quito, ahora sentía más enojo, emociones que antes no sentía con facilidad. "Si, lo haré, te lo demostraré." Lo señalo. "Así que déjame hacer lo que yo quiera y no te metas." Con esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido hacia la casa.

Los gemelos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena y más a Vanitas, el pelinegro estaba con la boca abierta. En todos sus años nunca había hecho eso y trataban de entender.

Fue cuando el rubio menor, decidió romper el silencio y hacer entender a Vanitas.

"Van, déjanos disfrutar esto." El rubio tenía una mirada serena. El pelinegro lo miro incrédulo iba a hablar pero fue callado por la voz de Ventus. " Ahora por primera vez desde nuestra existencia, podemos ser "normales" podemos encajar en un lugar, incluso cuando vivíamos en nuestros reinos, se nos trataba de manera diferente y ahora tenemos esa oportunidad de disfrutar lo que todo mundo hace normalmente." Tomo aire. " Sora…no, no solo él, yo también y también creo que Roxas." Miró a su hermano buscando su aprobación con los ojos. A lo que su gemelo asintió. "Queremos hacer esto, déjanos sentir y disfrutar todas estas emociones." Le pidió.

Vanitas se quedó con la boca abierta pero se calmó tomando compostura. "Pero cuando nuestros poderes vuelvan…será doloroso." El pelinegro vio al rubio y Ventus pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos. A lo que el rubio lo tomo de la mano.

"Vanitas ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Claro que lo sabemos pero ya lo hemos decidido… Estaremos listos para ello, pase lo que pase, estamos dispuestos a pagar el precio pero por ahora solo por estos momentos. Te pido…por favor… Permítenos ser humanos." Ojos Azules se perdieron en los ojos dorados del pelinegro. Por un momento Vanitas sintió algo diferente, siempre que veía a Ventus sentía algo de dolor pero ahora su corazón latía fuertemente y su mente tenía una discusión con su cuerpo, ya que no reaccionaba.

"Van…Se humano, solo por esta vez…Por favor." Al decirle esto Vanitas sintió algo muy extraño, su cuerpo y voz actuaron por si solos.

"De acuerdo…Lo intentare." Vanitas dijo algo nervioso.

Roxas se sorprendió demasiado y Ventus salto de alegría "¡Genial! Vamos a decirle a Sora." De ahí tomo la mano del pelinegro y corrió hacia su hogar. Mientras que Roxas se quedó un momento procesando que había pasado.

"¡Roxas, vamos!" Grito su hermano a lo lejos.

Roxas sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a correr. "Ya voy." Todo el camino se preguntó ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa vieron a Sora con los brazos cruzados en el sillón. La televisión estaba encendida pero el castaño no parecía prestarle atención.

Ventus miró al castaño y como seguía tomando a Vanitas de la mano, se aprovechó llevándolo hasta él.

"Sora, Vanitas tiene algo que decir." Ventus soltó al mayor y se puso atrás de él, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda

El mayor gruño un poco pero aguanto, si podía ver feliz a su hermano y al rubio le bastaba. "Sora…yo…" al chico le era bastante difícil sacar las palabras.

"¿Tu qué?" Dijo molesto el castaño.

"Yo…" Ahora cada vez se trababa más. Y gruño. "¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!" Con esto el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Dejando a su hermano menor sin habla.

"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sora. Incrédulo el castaño se puso de pie, si saber que pasaba, aunque no era el único el mayor de los rubios tenía esta misma duda desde hace unos minutos.

Ventus por otro lado sonrió. "Vanitas no cambiara." Rio. " Sora, Vanitas accedió a que disfrutemos ser normales." Se acercó al chico y le sonrió

EL castaño se emocionó. "¿Es enserio? Dime Ven …¿ no estoy soñando!?" Seguía en su emoción y ahora ponía las manos juntas lanzándolas al aire. Ventus tomo sus manos y comenzaron a saltar de la noticia.

"Genial." Dijo Sora mientras saltaba con Ventus.

Roxas, que ahora estaba viendo a los dos, se llenó de una alegría inmensa y para la sorpresa de Ventus y Sora escucharon algo que en mucho tiempo no habían escuchado.

El rubio mayor empezó a reir con toda sus fuerzas al ver el acto de su amigo y su hermano , reia sin parar.

Para cada ángel era una tortura vivir un día normal pero había emociones específicas que tenían que suprimir por completo o intentarlo, si no el dolor era insoportable.

Para Sora era la ira, Ventus, el tener miedo era algo horrible, Vanitas no podía sentir tristeza y Roxas el reí, el tener un poco de alegría era una tortura.

Ahora eso ya no existía y podían disfrutar, al ver al mayor de los gemelos riéndose, el menor y el castaño, también rieron de felicidad…Por el momento todo estaría bien...

* * *

Al día siguiente Roxas, Ventus y Sora caminaban felices hacia la escuela. Ahora habían decidido que iban a participar en la obra, obvio que Vanitas solo iba a estar ahí para cuidar a Sora y a Ventus.

"¿Y qué quieren que hagamos?¿En qué ayudaremos?" Dijo Roxas todavía preguntándose.

"Púes no lo había pensado…¿Tú que dices Sora?" Vio al castaño, mientras el otro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pues lo que sea está bien,…con que no sea actuar…"Dijo riendo el castaño. "Ya veremos en que podemos entrar".

Los gemelos rieron mientras que el pelinegro gruño, así siguieron su camino.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían apuntado en las listas animadamente. Los cuatro chicos que estaban indecisos pero encontraron una hoja especial, esa era para que si en alguno de los otros puestos faltaran personas, ellos fueran escogidos.

Y de esa forma paso la semana y ahí se anunciaría que obra de teatro se presentaría, cada vez los profesores eran más exigentes, los alumnos se quejaban, ya que casi ni tenían tiempo para hablar entre ellos.

Los ángeles empezaron a sentir el peso de un cuerpo humano. Pero eran sensaciónes no dolorosas como el estrés, el hambre etc…comúnes en estudiantes. Tenían sentimientos encontrados pero al final disfrutaban esas sensaciones…

* * *

_**Cómo siempre agradezco sus reviews, criticas constructivas y demás...**_


End file.
